Teen Titans X
by Juggalomalice
Summary: In a universe where the Teen Titans nearly die Robin becomes guilt ridden. Seekinng a way out he permentaly becomes Red X and leads a new team of old and new Titans. OCs, Crossovers, and love triangles. I have high hopes for this series
1. Prologue Intro Thingie

Disclaimer: we all know I don't own Teen Titans. If I did it wouldn't be a kid show lol

First thing firsts, I'm currently writing three separate fanfics. Yes three. 2 digimon and a Teen Titan. Please look them up. They are Mirror Images, CrystalJim, and Teen Titans X. The story that receives the most reviews will be the one I update first. So please review any of the stories if you like them. Also please don't hesitate to email me especially if you find that I haven't updated in a while. I'm rather forgetful and a tad bit lazy. So a letter every now and then reminding me of the work will motivate me.

Teen Titans X

Written by: Juggalomalice

Intro Chapter

Ok, first things first, lets get everyone up to speed. This story begins about 5 months after the whole Trigon incident. A lot of stuff happens in those 5 months but I don't want to write about it because I fear it'll take away from the main point of the story, which is the assembling of the new team. Anyway so no one gets too confused I'll make a quick little time line thing.

From Trigon's defeat:

Month 1: Raven gets closer to Robin and starts developing feelings for him though she never says anything about it. (The "Stranded" episode never happened!)

Month 2: Brother Blood and the remainder of the Hive launch a devastating retribution attack on Titans Tower. In the battle Brother Blood is killed (Not coming back ever) and the Hive retreats. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy are comatose. Cyborg damaged but still functional treats them. Robin is uninjured and feels guilty that he could not protect his team. He goes into a kind of guilt filled madness and blames himself for their injuries claiming he was too weak to help them. Titans East do double shift till the team recovers.

Month 2 Week 3: Team till unconscious. Cyborg is operational but refuses to leave the tower unguarded with the three decommissioned teens. Robin in his guilt has grown distant and spends most of his time training straining his friendship with Cyborg. Red X goes on a crime spree and with the help of Titans East Robin manages to catch him. With the thief behind bars and the Red X suit back in its creator's possession Robin sees it as the answer to his problems. Robin modifies it so that increases all his natural abilities making him stronger and faster then ever before and he permeating becomes Red X.

Month 3: The team wakes up to find the cool, calm, and concerned Robin replaced with the cold, harsh, and distant Red X (similar to how Robin was during the whole Slade thing just worse) Cyborg is flipping, Raven is shocked and hurt, Starfire is beyond worried and Beast Boy is confused. Robin, now Red X, keeps the team at a distance so that he won't get to emotionalley attached to any of them fearing that his emotions would cloud his judgment and lead them into another Brother Blood incident. The team is shocked at Red X's brutal tactics and amazed with his new skills.

Month 4: After a month of the cold shoulder from Red X tensions are high. Starfire, fearing the Robin she loved is forever gone and unable to handle his new persona leaves the team and returns to Tamara. Cyborg and Red X can't go a day without getting into a huge argument over X's new command methods. Titans East, with their new work load, contact Cyborg offering him the job of leader again. Even with Red X's new attitude Cyborg is hesitate to leave the team knowing that they are already undermanned. Reluctantly he discusses the matter with Red X and to his surprise X is amazing understanding and already has a list of potential Titan candidates.

Month 5: All candidates, but one have failed to live up to X's extreme requisites. And this is kind of where we pick up at.


	2. New Recruits

Disclaimer: I'll write this every 3 chapters or so. Anyway I don't own Teen Titans. I do own Khalid lol.

First thing firsts, I'm currently writing three separate fanfics. Yes three. 2 digimon and a Teen Titan. Please look them up. They are Mirror Images, CrystalJim, and Teen Titans X. The story that receives the most reviews will be the one I update first. So please review any of the stories if you like them. Also please don't hesitate to email me especially if you find that I haven't updated in a while. I'm rather forgetful and a tad bit lazy. So a letter every now and then reminding me of the work will motivate me.

Teen Titans X

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 1: New Recruits

A cool fall breeze swept through the city symbolizing the end of summer. The sky was still bright and clear with some dark clouds in the distant horizon of the fall rains. Nature was busy shuffling the season of summer out of Jump City, but the city itself was nowhere near as busy. Even the criminals had been taking what seemed like a vacation as the rumors of the Teen Titans new aggressive leader slowly became fact.

At a small outdoor café a large, dark, young man in a blue business suit and hat sat quietly at one of the white patio tables inconspicuously reading a newspaper. Occasionally the young man would lower the paper just enough to see over it revealing a young black man who some might consider handsome if not for the red cybernetic eye on the left side of his face. His eye passively scanned the people and objects in front of him and finding everything to be normal returned his sights to back to the young man a table over from him that he was suppose to be watching.

The young man he watched in question didn't appear to be special in anyway. He wore an indistinctive black shirt and pants. He sat drinking a cup of tea giving no sign that he like or disliked the flavor and read a small book seeming paying no attention to his whereabouts. His skin appeared a sickly almost dead pale almost matching the stark whiteness of his hair. His facial features where soft without the slightest trace of facial hair except for his eyes which were sharp and showed a strange pain like he had seen more in his lifetime then you wanted too. The cybernetic man ran several energy and physical scans on the man and did several background checks. Physically the pale-skin man didn't appear to be strong at all with just a normal to moderate build. Indeed he appeared to be nothing more then a mundane boy at best. The scans done on him seemingly confirmed that. Grumbling something under his breath the mechanical-man lifted his paper back up and quietly whispered into his built in communicator.

"Cyborg here, Scans confirm this is the guy but there doesn't appear to be anything special about him. Dame it Robin…" he said without thinking. Cyborg was unable to complete his sentence as a cold voice cut him off.

"X" the voice said with a venomous reply.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Cyborg said in annoyance. "Either way this guy doesn't seem to be anything special. Why we watching him?"

"Cause I said so?" came X's voice calm and harsh as ever. "Raven, what are you getting?"

Across the street in a dark alley a black vortex appeared on the side of the building and a dark haired girl with a dark blue cloak poked her head out of the seemingly hole of nothingness.

"Nothing that's what I'm getting." She said in a monotonous voice that hinted at confusion.

"What do you mean?" X asked his own voice showing a bit of confusion.

"I mean exactly what I said. My powers are picking up no energy or magical powers. My telepathic powers are even picking up the slightest thought in his head. It's like he's not even there. Like a grey botch in the middle of a painting." She gave a heavy sign showing her frustration and confusion.

"Beast Boy how bout you?"

Cyborg lowered his paper just in time to see a tiny green fly launch itself off the white-haired man's table and fly off towards the alley that Raven watched from. It landed behind her and it morphed back into the green fuzzy boy known as Beast Boy.

"Ditto" he answered "He hasn't said a word or even looked at anyone and on top of that I swear the book he's reading is blank. Not a single letter in it."

"Maybe you just can't read." Raven said in her sarcastic but monotonous voice.

A slight chuckle was heard over the communicators from Cyborg as Beast Boy made a gorilla face at Raven behind her back. They all continued their stack out for a few more minutes until Red X's voice once again was heard over the speakers.

"Alright Titans, nothing is going to happen here lets head ho…" but before he could a loud engine roared and a sadistic laugh echoed around the corner as a heavily armored motorcycle turned the corner and stopped facing the café. A sadistic smile appeared on Johnny Rancid's face as he reached to his side and pulled out a large gun that look like some sort of laser rifle. He aimed it at the café and shot a single shot. Everyone at the café began to panic and run and Cyborg, believing the shot was for him rushed to the side and took cover. Out of the corner of his eye the Cyborg watched the white-haired boy calmly stand up, his noise still deep in his book. He dropped a few bills on the table for his payment and walked off in the opposite direction. As he was a few feet away the laser blast hit his table causing it to explode. The young man show no expression on his face and didn't even look back at the exploding table and seem to not even take notice at the attempt at his life.

Without a second thought Cyborg stood up and ripped his suit off and yelled, "Titans GO!" Acting on instinct Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg charged to the center of the street and faced Johnny. Red X was nowhere to be seen. The white-haired young man continued to walk giving the commotion behind him no attention or thought.

"Well if it isn't the Baby Titans and where's Bird-boy? Is he too scared to face me?" Rancid shouted at them.

Raven's eyes shined red for a quick second before returning to normal and she said coolly, but with a slight hint of sorrow, "Robin's not really part of the team anymore."

Johnny laughed out loud at this. "I guess it was just too much for him. I always knew he was a wimp. Anyway, love to chat, but I have a job to do. So if you don't mind," Johnny pressed some buttons on his new bike and a large missile launcher popped out of the back of the bike. "I have a job to do!" he finished and with that several missiles shot out at the small group of teens. The team jumped to the side evading the attack and Johnny sped off past them. Cyborg stood up and readied his sonic cannon to fire, but again before he could take full action the cold assertive voice of X was heard over the communicators.

"Titans stand down!" he yelled.

Everyone was confused. Cyborg yelled back through the communicator. "What's wrong with you dame it! He's a wanted criminal and he almost turned us into cannon fodder. We're just supposed to let him go?"

"Yes" the answer came shift and without hesitation.

"But," Raven began but like Cyborg she was cut off.

"Stand down. That's a direct order." X said. Though he wasn't yelling his composed demeanor in his voice made him sound even more threatening then usual. The two remaining teens looked at Cyborg as second in command and awaited his response. He looked at them at then back at the communicator. With a defeated hunch he said, "Titans stand down." The Titans stood silently as they watched Johnny stop not that far from them and yell.

"Hey, cotton head!" His taunt clearly meant for the young man the Titans had just been watching. Johnny didn't even receive a glance back from the man as acknowledgement. Johnny was furious. "Nobody ignores Johnny Rancid!" he yelled readying his rifle again. The Titans flinched in reaction and prepared to stop him but again X's voice shot through to each of them tightening the command leech he had on them.

"Don't move"

The Titans stood still again and let Johnny fire his rifle again. The mundane young man with white hair immediately stopped walking as the laser blast strike the area directly in front of him where he would have been if he didn't stop at that moment. He slowly closed the book in his right hand and slowly turned around. To everyone's surprise he displayed no emotion to the current events. No anger from being attacked and no fear from the second attempt at his life. There wasn't even a hint of annoyance in his face. His face was completely blank.

"Glad I finally got your attention." Johnny said as he placed his gun back and pulled out a spiked club. He revved up his engine and charged forward with clear intent to kill. The three Titans gasped at the blood shed they thought would ensue. The mundane man in black showed little concern for his opponent and gracefully ducked out of the fast paced swing aimed at his head and some how managed to smack Johnny in the face with his book knocking him off his bike.

A slight ahh of amazement creped out of the Titans mouths as they saw the impressive strike, but again the black dressed man showed no pride in his own attack. Johnny stood up clearly anger and charged at the young man with a serious of unintelligent grunts and curses swinging wildly. The white hair individual dodged, weaved, ducked, and sidestepped all the attacks with little or no difficultly. Johnny was becoming more anger by the second and lifted his arms high in the air preparing to strike down with all his strength. As he swung the club down he was startled to find his attacked stopped mid-way in it's' arc as a pale hand had grabbed the club. Johnny couldn't help but be amazed at this bold though reckless move, but his amazement was pushed aside as a fear overtook him for right before him stood his pale opponent holding his club with his left hand. His eyes were empty and devoid of all emotion. There was no smile or smirk of confidence or victory and no frown of pain or annoyance. There was in fact nothing in his expression and less in his eyes. Johnny was uncomfortable being this close to this emotionally dead man and as if his desires were being answered the pale young man swung his right arm again in a graceful swing similar to the one that knocked Johnny off his bike and smacked him again in the face with his book knocking him several yards back.

Johnny stood up and held his nose taking note of the large amount of blood pouring from his now broken nose. "You bastard!" he yelled. "Johnny Rancid doesn't take this from anybody. No more playing around." With that he twisted his club and pressed some sort of unseen button. The club expanded to a full size two-handed mace, the spikes almost doubling in size and an evil cackle of electricity shimmered around it. Johnny's beaming confidence and intimidating weapon received no acknowledgement from his opponent. The dull pale boy simply held up his book in front of him as a bright flash of blue and yellow light poured forth from his hand into his book. The book began to glow a bright gold color and it slowly morphed into what appeared to be some sort of hybrid between a sword and spear. It was the length of a full size staff but over half the weapon consisted of a curved blade. He spun the pole-sword in a highly skilled manner demonstrating an obvious expertise. Johnny was speechless at this site. He had never seen someone pull a weapon out of thin air. He blinked hoping that when his eyes opened he would understand the site before him. Unfortunately when he opened his eyes all he saw was white hair and empty eyes bearing down at him with brutal force. He was shocked and caught off guard as a barrage of attacks came down at him. He tried to block and counter but the strikes came to fast for him to see. He felt the pole side of the weapon slam several times into his stomach ribs feeling several of them break as the blade slashed quickly and dangerously close to his skin. Johnny had a sickening feeling that the only reason the blade wasn't cutting into him was because its' wielder didn't want him dead. The fury of attacks was ended abruptly by a sudden kick to Johnny's stomach sending him staggering back several steps as he tried to regain his composure and breath.

Johnny to a few breaths and then lifted his mace up again only for it to fall apart in several crisped sliced pieces and his own cloths falling off him in ribbons leaving him in nothing more then his heart boxers. Embarrassed he covers them up with his hands and looks down with a red face once again breaking eye contact with his opponent. Realizing his mistake Johnny immediately looks up just in time to see the sole of a black boot kick him in the face knocking him on his back. Johnny stared in a dazed pain at the sky as the three Titans on the street cheered at this amazing display of skill. There was so much commotion that none of the Titans gave any thought to why the pale figure was slowly closing the distance between himself and Johnny. Johnny lifted his head slightly up to get a better view of the pale young man as he loomed ominously over head. He ached all over his body to move anything more then his head. Johnny stared at the figure as his grip tightens on his pole-sword. "What are you doing?" Johnny finally managed to mumble. The pale figure stared blankly at him, lifted the blade in his hand up aiming at Johnny's heart and finally spoke, "It's called a coup de grace, but you don't have to worry about the details." His voice was just as empty as his expression. No sadistic pleasure or sorrow of death, just an indifferent face giving no insight to his thoughts. The three watching Titans realizing what was going on were shocked and rushed to Johnny's rescue yet knowing full well that none of them would reach him in time. The pale figure brought down his blade at Johnny, but stopped and immediately jumped back several feet as two x shaped projectiles hit the ground where he was and exploded.

As the smoke cleared up Red X stood in front of Johnny Rancid, his black cape fluttering in a rather dramatic manner. "That's enough Nicholas! The police can handle it from here." The pale man known as Nicholas lifted an eyebrow as if something had finally managed to catch his attention. Johnny lifted his head in dazed confusion and looked at Red X with a strange expression as if something about the black figure was familiar.

"Bird-boy?" he muttered. Red X turned to the battered villain and had the skull mask not concealed his face Johnny Rancid would have seen a very nasty sneer from the former Boy-Wonder. Red X stepped towards Johnny and punched him knocking the man unconscious (and possibly breaking his jaw). Nicholas had already turned the opposite direction. His weapon gone and in its place was his book that he silently read. "Nicholas, wait!" Red X yelled and the white hair man. He stopped but did not turn around to face Red X.

"Nicholas that was an impressive display you did back there. You clearly have a lot of talent." Red X said though still with his cold voice he was trying to be diplomatic.

"And?" Nicholas said in a monotones voice of which portrayed no emotion.

"We have an opening in our team, the Teen Titans, and I like you to fill in that opening."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Nicholas shrugs, "Good point. Sure I'll join for the time." His voice was still refusing to display any emotion.

"Great, we'll just have to run a few standard tests at the tower but with the way you handled Johnny Rancid you'll have no trouble." By now the rest of the Titans had started to gather around. X turned towards Cyborg. "Cyborg, bring the T-Car around and take Nicholas with you back to the tower. We seem to have a new member." With that X pressed a few buttons on his belt and his R-Cycle, now renamed the X-Cycle, sped out of a nearby alley.

The X-Cycle was repainted to reflect the new Red X. The red parts of the bike painted over in black and the hub caps on the wheels donned the bright jagged 'X' that was Red X's trademark. The front of the bike where the formerly the letter 'R' was now replaced with a similar 'X' like the wheels. He climbed on and headed towards the tower while Cyborg did a similar display and summoned the T-Car towards the location. Beast Boy quickly glanced at their new traveling companion and shivered. As the T-Car pulled up towards where they were standing Cyborg casually climbed into the driver's side and Beast Boy immediately cried out, "I got shotgun!" and rushed into the passenger's side leaving Raven to share the back seat with the only person Beast Boy had ever met who was creepier then Raven.

The empath and the apath both entered the back seat with little trouble. Though she didn't show it Raven felt uncomfortable with next to this person who barely gave off a life sign. Raven shivered a bit to herself. Sitting next to this guy was like sitting next to a corpse. She glanced over at him. He even looked kind of like a corpse with his pale skin. "_Makes me look like I have a healthy tan." _Raven thought. Nicholas glanced back at her taking note of her staring at him. Raven let out a small gasp at what she saw and outside a fire hydrant blew up. For the first time she was able to get some sort of mental reading off this person. An image flashed by in her. An image of a person, but it went by to quickly for her to see it. Like a white flash. Before she knew it the picture was gone and she was merely staring at large brown but empty eyes. They stared at her, but gave no expression. To say his eyes where dead was an understatement. She remembered an old saying that said "_The eyes are the windows to the soul". _This mans eyes where unfilled. Like there was no soul to look at just an empty void. Beast Boy picked up at this usual display and couldn't help but crack a joke.

"Hey no flirting back there you hear me?" he joked and then burst into laughter as Cyborg joined in.

"Oh shut up you two." Raven snapped.

"I don't know Raven he does seem like your type." Cyborg countered.

"Whatever." Raven said as a black void appeared under her as she sank into it.

Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to laugh till they finally realized they were now alone with Nicholas. An uneasy silence dawned in the car and the remaining Titans began to wish they themselves could teleport out of there. Cyborg gave a dry cough as he tried to summon up his courage and attempt to initiate small talk with the new recruit.

"So Nicholas…" but in a manner similar to how X cuts him off Cyborg was cut off by Nicholas's indifferent voice.

"Khalid"

"What?"

"If I have to deal with you on a daily basis then call me Khalid."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked puzzled.

"Because I said so." And with that answer the topic of Khalid's name was ended.

"So what's your power? How you pull that trick off with that sword thingie and your book?" Cyborg continued

"That sword thingie is called a Nagamaki and I created through matter conversion."

"Matter Conversion?"

"The ability to convert matter into other substances and shapes."

"Wow, how you learn that?"

There was no answer as Khalid had chosen to end the conversation at that and was now once again reading his book. The eerie silence filled the car again and no one said anything for the rest of the trip.

Later at Titans Tower the Titans gathered around the new recruit as X explained the full recruitment process.

"The tests mainly usually consist of a practical training exam, but with what you did with Rancid I'll skip that. All that's left is for us to conduct a physical and psychological exam which will be done by Cyborg and Raven. Nothing hard so don't worry Nicholas."

"Khalid and I'm not worried."

"Khalid?" X asked not having been present for the conversation with Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"It's what he wants us to call him." Cyborg interjected, "Don't know why though."

"Khalid it is." X agreed. "Cyborg and Raven show Khalid to the med lab for the exam. Should be done in a few hours and then by tomorrow morning you'll be a full fledged Titan." Raven eyed X suspiciously. Although there was no denying that Khalid was 10x better than any of the other candidates it almost seemed like X was rushing the recruitment.

_Several Hours later_

Red X walked into the Med Lab to find Raven and Cyborg close to the door discussing the test results and a blank faced Khalid sitting on the edge of a bed and staring at the wall in front of him.

"So what's the damage?" X asked

Cyborg picked up a chart and began, "Physically he's the healthiest human being I've ever seen. What I find weird is that his body has natural antibodies to just about every known disease known to man. He's even seeming immune to radiation. It's weird."

Raven continued, "I believe his unnatural health is linked to a secondary power of his." Cyborg nodded as Raven spoke. "X, with your permission I would like to perform a rather dangerous demonstration." Raven said rather hesitate.

"Ok, if it'll help me understand what you're talking about go for it"

Raven picked up a nearby scalpel with her powers. It became encased in the black energy and with in a blink of an eye the surgical tool shot straight at Khalid's face. X didn't have time to say anything. Not even a warning, but Khalid reacted instantaneously and lifted his hand out to block the scalpel. It hit Khalid dead center in the hand Raven's powers making sure to dig it deeper into his palm. To X's shock, Khalid didn't let out the slightest sound of pain. Not even a flitch. The scalpel jammed deeply into his hand and blood poured out the side on to the floor but Khalid paid no attention to it. Khalid just kept staring at the wall with his empty gaze as he pulled the blade out of his hand with and unhealthy squish sound as blood squirted from the wound and then dropped the bloody scalpel to the floor without a second thought.

"Raven, what was the point of that!" X demanded. Raven gave him a look that said _Just watch. _Raven walked up to Khalid with X directly behind her.

"Khalid," She began, "show X your hand." Without thought Khalid lifted his bloodied hand up so X could see it. The hole in it was deep and it looked very painful and X watched the wound wondering what he was suppose to look for. As he watched he slowly began to understand what Raven and Cyborg were talking about as the blood around the hole began to flow back into the hand and the body began to repair its self right before X's eyes. After a few seconds the hole in Khalid's hand was completely healed leaving no trace it ever existed. No scar or even a scab. X was speechless so Raven spoke instead. "Khalid has probably the most advanced heal factor that this world as ever seen. His body instantly heals all wounds small and big to perfect condition. Broken limbs, poison, even blindness."

"In fact," Cyborg says stepping into the conversation, "The only way to make sure it doesn't work is to kill him and with the rate he heals at that would be pretty hard. This guy is a one in a million."

"I'm I done here." Khalid finally says after a short silence. The three Titans were slightly startled having forgot that Khalid was in the room at all.

"Yeah we're done here Khalid." Cyborg answered. "Just go find Beast Boy and ask him to show you to you're room. He should be in the main room playing video games."

"Thank you." Khalid said in his distant voice. He slowly walked out the room showing little interest in the fact that it was obvious that the Titans were going to talk about him once he left. As he left X turned towards Raven.

"What did his physiological test say?"

Raven smirked and didn't even bother to pick up the clipboard with the test results. "It says that he's apathetic and nihilistic. Also he seems to have a strange obsession with nothingness. I don't know what that's about but besides that he's sane. Oh, I almost forgot." She shot her eyes up and X, "He also said that the only reason he agreed with your offer Red X is because he had no reason to say no and so long as you don't give him a reason he'll listen to you. Not the most trust worthy of people but at least he's honest."

Red X nodded and walked out of the lab with Cyborg and Raven at his heels towards the main room. They entered the room and to everyone's surprise saw Khalid playing Extreme Racer III with Beast Boy. Though Khalid still displayed no outlook on his face he was none the less focused on the game.

"Khalid, what are you doing?" X asked. Khalid looked up from the game at the three Titans at the door.

"Beast Boy wanted someone to play with and I had no reason to say no." Khalid answered while again giving no sign of emotion.

Beast Boy jumped up from the game and in his usual upbeat manner said, "Yeah Khalid's actually pretty good. He may not smile or laugh or show any emotion, which is kind of creepy, but still he's good. I think he's even better than you Cy." The green changeling boasted.

"What!" Cyborg yelled back.

"You don't believe me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not one bit." Cyborg said, "In fact I'll play winner and we'll find out whose better."

With that Khalid and Beast Boy returned to their game as Red X, Raven, and Cyborg sat at the kitchen table and to discuss other matters. Raven eyed the new Titan playing with Beast Boy.

"You know I never expected that out of him." She said.

"I guess there's more to him then we originally thought." X commented, "Anyway, with Khalid on the team we just have to find one more member to replace you Cyborg for when you leave." X said.

"Yeah, but who you going to get? You already ran threw you're whole list of candidates." Cyborg replied.

"Let's not forget the extreme training you put them through now. You seemed to up the difficultly of the training courses for all of them by 50." Raven added with a hint of annoyance.

"I know." X replied "We'll just have to hope we can get someone really good really soon."

"Like who?" Cyborg asked annoyed. "You can't just expect someone to arrive at the door and ask to join."

"I know Cyborg, but…" X's sentenced was interrupted by the Titan door bell. X gives the team a confused look. "Did anyone order pizza?" Everyone shakes their heads no and the bell rings again. "I better go check who that is then." X said as he stood up and walked over towards the main entranced. He pressed a button and the door flew open and as soon as he did a light green flyer was shoved in his face and a familiar upbeat female voice said, "I heard you were looking for help."

X snatched the flyer out of the girls hand and read it while trying to figure out where he had heard this girl's voice before. The flier was clearly written in Beast Boy's hand writing. X made a mental note to scowl Beast Boy for not telling about this. He quickly read the pamphlet:

**Help Wanted**

If you think you have what it takes to be

A superhero then apply at Titans Tower.

We're currently looking for someone to be the

next and newest Teen Titan.

X crushed the flier in his hand clearly irritated. "I'm sorry miss but we can't just accept anybody. This is dangerous work so please leave." X said without even looking at the girl.

"But I'm not just anybody." The girl replied with a strong hint of arrogance.

Something clicked in the back of X's head as he spun around to see a very cute young girl with a mischievous smile, pale skin, and pink eyes and hair. X's jaw dropped. Lucky no one could see it under his mask. He stared at the girl for a few seconds before the name escaped out of his mouth.

"Jinx!"

Ok so how was it? Terrible right? Every one hates it I bet. Well noted that I do not have an editor. If you want to be my official editor email me. (Though I don't know why anyone would want too. I'm a terrible writer) Review if you liked it.

(I'm going to go hang myself) starts making a noose


	3. A Little Bad Luck Never Hurt Anyone Pt1

I'm starting to get reviews! Wow! There are people out there who are crazy enough to like my work lol. Thank you all who reviewed. (Both of you.) My digimon fanfic was a bit more popular then I expected so this story has been a bit neglected in writing and brainstorming. Well I'm thinking of doing a quick reviewer response thingies from now on to help encourage reviews and opinions.

**PHAOE:** Thank you. I like to see where this story goes too lol

**Isumo 1489:** That's a very accurate guess Isumo. Yes, Khalid does have a connection to Kana. I don't want to say anymore than that for fear of giving away too much of the plot, but the full story will unfold in the later chapters.

Now to the story!

Teen Titans X

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 2: A Little Bad Luck Never Hurt Anyone Pt. 1

"Jinx, what the hell are you doing here!" Red X asked in a near yell

"I thought I just finished saying I was here cause of the help aid." The pink sorceress replied with not even a hint of fear for the Titan leader.

X was silent as his eyes narrowed and he stared down the young witch. Jinx stood there with an aura of her standard arrogant confidence. A smile on her face as if she knew exactly what she was doing and her cat like eyes giving her a strange appearance of innocence. She wore her standard gothic lolita style dress that she always wore and a black duffle bag lay on the ground resting against her leg. The internal computers in X's mask were busy scanning aspects of her body and bag searching for any evidence of hidden weapons or even biological toxins. He detected none.

"So?" Jinx asked after the minute long silence.

"So what?"

"So do you think you could let me… you know….?" She trailed off in a somewhat nervous manner motioning towards the door.

"Come inside?" X finished the sentence for her as he grew tired of her run around speech.

"Really? Thanks!" Jinx exclaimed as she picked up her bag, pushed past X and walked inside the tower. She quickly glanced around the tower as she made her way to the main room. "I haven't been here in ages and that time I was an unwanted guest."

"Wait!" X shouted but it was too late for Jinx had already walked into the main commons room and had come face to face with the rest of the Titans. Jinx stood frozen as the four heroes stared at her. She managed to wave in a dumbfound manner at them and give a nervous hello before Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy leapt from where they were sitting and took up a battle stance in front of her. The smile on Jinx's face slowly melted at the sight.

Khalid was the only one who didn't leap into action. He looked over to see the pink haired girl give what seemed like nervous wave. He didn't know who she was and nor did he care. She didn't seem to be a threat so Khalid's first reaction to her presence was to ignore her. His newly formed teammates didn't seem to agree with his choice of action as each of them leapt into a battle stance. Not wanting to appear unconcerned for the team's worries he decided against ignoring the visitor. Though he did not leap in action like the rest he did stare at her with a somewhat newfound interest and ready to act should she prove to be a threat. Part of him doubted that she was a threat as he mentally anticipated how long it would take for the team to drop their Def Con 4 act so he could go back to his original plan of ignoring her.

"Jinx what are you doing in here?" Raven hissed

"Red X let me in, silly."

"That's not entirely true." X said as he walked past Jinx and took his place at the center of the team. He didn't seem as annoyed as he was when he first saw Jinx at the door.

"Still that doesn't explain why you're 'here'." Beast Boy stated giving an erratic motion around him which signified the tower.

"That's a good point." X said as he shot a death glare at a Beast Boy. "Perhaps you can tell us why she's here Beast Boy." He said as he shot a green wade of paper at Beast Boy's head scoring a direct hit to his nose.

Beast Boy let out a yelp similar to an injured dog as he held his nose with one hand and reached down and picked up the thrown paper with his other. He straightened the paper out only to come face to face with his recruitment flier. Beast Boy's face took on a lopsided grin as he saw the black armored chest of Red X appear before him. The skull like head looking down upon him in a manner that suggested intense fury. He closed his eyes expecting the worse shouting he would ever receive in his life.

"Do you have any idea what you just did when you posted these filers Beast Boy?" X asked in a rather cold but leveled voice.

Beast Boy opened his eyes in slight shock. He had forgotten that since Robin became Red X he never seemed to shout at the team, except when he was issuing orders on the field. He always seemed to speak in that cold voice of his now. A voice that always confused Beast Boy. Every time X got an argument or fight with one of the team members he would use this voice and Beast Boy could never tell if X was anger at that member for what they did or if he was anger at himself for letting them do what ever they did. Either way it had the effect of making whoever he spoke with riddled with guilt.

Even Raven was taking a toll from X's lectures. When out in public Raven kept her stoic face, but Beast Boy had seen the way she looked at X when she thought no one was looking. Ever time she looked at him her heavy and sad like she wanted to cry and over the past few months she had developed dark bags under her violet eyes like she had been crying herself to sleep. This was usually the case. On many nights Beast Boy had heard Raven and X yelling at each other late at night. He would often open his door a crack to try to hear better only to see Raven step out of X's room with her cold face, but shortly afterwards she would burst into tears and run towards her room. To say the least the Titans bill for light bulbs had tripled in the past few months.

Beast Boy stared back at the skull face unsure of what to say.

"This is a shout out to every criminal and psychopath that the Titans are in a weakened position. You practically compromised the whole team." X answered for him.

Beast Boy looked down at his feet clearly ashamed. "I was only trying to help." He said in a whisper.

"When did you post these?" X asked again his voice refusing to rise.

"About a week ago when you said you were running out of candidates." Beast Boy answered meekly refusing to look at X.

"You're lucky someone like Slade hasn't seen this and acted on it."

"I'm sorry man." Beast Boy mumbled. X continued to stare down the green changeling.

"Dude, he said he was sorry." Cyborg piped up defending his younger comrade.

X glared at the older member. His first instinct was to counter his defense, but he voted against that. The topic of Beast Boy was drawing him off topic of the real problem.

"Perhaps your right." X admitted, "Besides he's not the real problem here." He said as he slowly turned back towards Jinx. The young sorceress looked a bit paler then usual and her confidence seemed drained.

"Hi" Jinx said once again as she was unsure what else to say.

"Jinx, according to Titan regulations all members and/or candidates cannot have a standing criminal record and I sincerely doubt you could have served all your time in the 6 months since we last saw you." X stated

"That's the thing!" Jinx nearly exclaimed. "I've been officially pardoned by the US government. I can't say too much, but if you don't believe me you can check yourself."

X didn't need her to tell him to check it. He was already scanning the criminal database via the internal computers in his mask, but had no luck finding any evidence of Jinx's offenses. "Cyborg?" He asked implying the situation. He knew Cyborg had a more advanced search system then you did so if there was any chance of Jinx still having a criminal record he would find it for sure.

"Way ahead of you." Cyborg answered as he himself scanned the files. A few moments of silence passed as Raven and Beast Boy watched Cyborg waiting for his analysis. X kept staring at Jinx as he assessed the situation as Khalid continued to stare from his seat on the couch, but his interest was slowly draining.

"She's right." Cyborg finally said. "She really has been cleared of all charges."

"See, so that means you can't cross me out based on a technicality right?" Jinx asked with a little hope in her eyes.

X eyed her. He had hoped that the criminal rule would weed out Jinx's desire to apply, but he hadn't counted on her being pardoned. "Just because it doesn't say you're a criminal on paper doesn't mean you're not one Jinx. No one here as forgotten what you did and frankly I think that is enough reason to deny your request."

"Wait, just let me explain." Jinx said in a slight panic. "You have to understand that wasn't my fault. Blood's mind control is more powerful than you think."

"We're all aware of Blood's mind control abilities. That doesn't excuse your actions. You've had your fair share of chances to break free."

"That's just my point damnit!" Jinx yelled stomping her foot. "I've tried on several occasions only to get caught again and every time he was presumed dead he came back. And his powers do more than just normal mind control."

"Like?" X asked clearly finding anything she said hard to believe.

"The longer you're under his control the more influential his powers become on you. After awhile it's not just his thoughts he controls. He starts gaining control of your memories even your emotions." Jinx answered her voice taking on a more desperate tone.

She looked at each Titan individually. They were steadily lowering their stances, but didn't let their guard drop completely except for the white haired young man on the sofa who seemed to be ignoring her now. There was a silence signaling her to continue her story which she did.

"With Blood having two near death experiences his control over us, mainly me, was weakened. In his absence I started remembering fragments of my past and even starting having some weird thoughts which I wasn't accustomed too. Yet as soon as Blood came back and reasserted his control over us I stopped remembering those things. Soon I began to notice I was forgetting those memories and feelings. The longer Blood stayed with us the more I forgot. I suspected each night he would scan our minds and slowly chisel away and repress any unwanted feelings and thoughts that would threaten his control." Jinx's eyes took on a somewhat distressed look and it was obvious she didn't like the thought of someone probing her mind.

"It came to the point were I was struggling to remember the feeling of watching a pleasant sunrise. I stopped dreaming, well maybe not stopped, but I stopped dreaming about anything happy. It was getting to the point where I was evening starting to wonder who I was. If the memories were even mine to begin with and it was frustrating. Every morning I would wake up exhausted and there would be Blood, with that arrogant smile on his face. He would walk up to me and pat my head like I was some sort of pet and tell me things would get better. I hadn't told anyone I was having problems, but he knew. That's when I started to suspect him as the cause of my troubles. I thought about confronting him, but I knew he would take that as disobedience and well let's just say Blood takes pride in his obedience training." A puzzled look flew over some of the Titans faces, but no one wanted to interrupt Jinx's story.

"When Brother Blood ordered the attack on you guys six months ago most of the remaining Hive jumped at it. I just kind of went along because I thought I didn't have a choice."

X flinched in the slightest of manners at the mention of the attack of six months ago. His action was barely noticeable and almost blended in with his normal actions. It had become an unspoken rule that the talk of that unfaithful night was taboo when in X's presence. Many of the Titans were unaware of how that night had ended. All of them, except X had been incapacitate halfway through the battle and the security tapes had all been damaged or corrupted. The only one who knew was X and he wasn't telling any of the team for one reason or another. All the team knew was that they had won. They just didn't know how.

Jinx stopped her story. For a moment it seemed like X was going to say something, but he didn't. He just continued to stare at her. Taking in the fact that the group of teens were even listening to her as good sign she continued with her story with a bit more confidence.

"When Robin defeated Blood everyone kind of just ran for the hills. No one believed he was gone for real at first. We all expected him to walk in again and start running our lives, but he never did. Then suddenly after about a month or so I started have glimpse of memory return to me. I knew then that if Blood wasn't dead then this would be the last chance I had to escape. So I left the Hive. On bad terms mind you. They were pissed. So I left the place I've known as home for so much of my life and went on a trip to discover the past life that I still wasn't even sure I had."

"It wasn't as easy as I thought. With no money or transportation I kind of drifted for awhile. Just describing the place in my memories to random people and hopping they knew where I was talking about. I had no such luck. After awhile of slumming it I met this guy who offered me a job. If I completed it I not only got my record clean, but I got a nice little parting gift of cash. I had nothing else to go on so I accepted. I nearly got myself killed, but I finished my mission and the guy kept his end of the bargain. Before I left him I described the place in my memories and he gave me the name of a place. So I went looking for it and with my new funds it wasn't that hard. I was so excited as the driver I hired to take me there got closer to the destination. I poured over my memories and I remembered a lot of people. People who apparently cared for me. People who loved me I guess. Man, it feels weird talking about this. As the driver came to a stop he told me that the place I was looking for was just over the hill. I practically jumped out and ran over it. I was expecting to see the beautiful home in my dreams and those warm loving faces. I expected to run over the hill and for an old lady to see me and rush up to me and bring me into a hug. Saying how she missed me and how she loved me. How everyone was worried about where I disappeared to. That's what I expected at least."

"But it was nothing like that. I ran over the hill and just saw a barren valley. I couldn't believe it was the same place. Yet it was. Everything from my memories was there. The trees as saw in my dreams where in the exact same places except they weren't green and full of life but dead. The small pond I remembered playing in was just a dried up mud puddle. What was most disturbing was that there was no sign of the house that was suppose to be there. Not a single floor board or even a chip of paint. Like it never existed to begin with. There was no one to hug me. No one to tell me they loved me." She said in a sniffed voice looking at her feet.

"The driver told me it had been like that since before he could remember. There was never a family living there. I was so confused. It was the same place, but it wasn't. Like my own mind was lying to me. I just didn't know what to do. The home I thought I had didn't exist and the home I formally had had turned it's back on me. I came back to Jump City shortly afterwards. For no real reason, but just because it was the only place I knew and as luck would have it a gust of wind carried that little green flier and smack me in the face. Almost like it's what fate had intended so I rushed over here. And that's how I came to be here right now." She said with a slight laugh, but still refusing to lift her gaze from her feet.

"Why should I believe you?" X asked refused to be swayed by emotion.

"You have to?" Jinx practically yelled and she lifted her tear stained face and look at X dead in the eye. "I have no where else to go." She said at last in a low pathetic voice. Her tears were smearing her make up making her even a sadder sight.

Raven was stunned at this sudden burst of emotion. She was receiving wave after wave of sadness emulating out of Jinx. So much that Raven herself almost considered bursting into tears. She didn't to say the least, but that didn't stop Beast Boy from crying. He was bellowing like baby as he blew his nose on a tissue. Cyborg looked shocked himself, but he still didn't want to drop his guard and did his best to maintain a serious expression. X's expression didn't seem to change on the outside, but behind his mask he himself was taken back by Jinx's display of emotion. Khalid was once again reading a book and was seemingly ignoring the whole affair behind him. (That cold insensitive bastard)

The room was silent as X stared at Jinx taking into account everything he knew about the girl and everything he had just learned. Time seemed to stop and Jinx had stopped breathing out of nervousness. Her fate as a possible Titan, indeed perhaps her whole future were in X's hands. Whatever he said next would determine what kind of life she would live. X sighed as if he didn't like the answer he was about to give. Jinx bit her lower lip, hard, in hopes that it would help calm her down as she prepared for the worst.

"I guess we could let you try out." X said at last.

"Really!" Jinx nearly shouted as she jumped back to life.

"Yeah, that is if the rest of the team agrees." X stated as he looked towards Khalid. "Khalid, what do you think?"

"She seems honest and sincere." The apath said without even turning around to face X.

"I agree. I don't sense any deception from her and her sadness seems to be genuine." Raven added.

"And we can't just throw her out in the street." Beast Boy said through sobs, "Star would hate us for that."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement, everyone except Cyborg who was looking at the whole team like they had lost their mind.

"Have you all lost your minds!" Cyborg yelled as he rushed to Jinx's side and motioned his hands as if he was presenting her to them for the first time. "This is Jinx we're talking about. J-I-N-X! Jinx! The same girl who's tried to kill us on multiple occasions, the same girl who has performed numerous crimes, and the same Jinx who I happen to know first hand is an excellent liar. You can't tell me you guys believe her?"

"Well if she's lying I suggest she should win an Emily for that performance." Khalid's monotone voice shot out from his book. Had the situation not been so serious his comment might have been taken as a joke.

"We're all well aware of her past Cyborg," X stated, "And I'm not suggesting we let her wonder around unsupervised, but we are entitled to give her a chance to apply. Besides the rest of the team seems to be willing to accept the danger it implies."

"Yeah and if the team was willing to sleep in a bed filled with poisonous scorpions that wouldn't mean it's a good idea." Cyborg argued. "We've already gone through enough and we're barely gaining our strength back to let her ruin it now. It's to much of a risk too soon. I'll have to put my metal foot down here."

"Cyborg I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Raven spoke out, "But according to the Teen Titans Charter in team decisions majority rules."

"True in most cases Raven, except when you turn to page 24 under Article VII, subsection 4, paragraph 3 in the New Recruits section: When casting votes on potential Titan candidates and/or new members both the primarily and secondary leader must be in agreement that the recruit is in the best interest of the team. Should both leaders disagree on the matter the recruit is denied application regardless of majority rule."

"You're over riding my decision based on a technicality?" X asked clearly angry with Cyborg's actions. Since his transformation to Red X, X's patience for many matters had become significantly less. Especially regarding matters where his authority was challenged. Something Cyborg had been doing more and more often and to say the least it irritated X to no ends.

"You bet you I'm calling you out on a technicality. You're lucky I'm not a jerk otherwise I would of brought up a hearing to have you removed from your position as leader." Cyborg stated hopping to add salt to wound.

This was to much for X. Not only had Cyborg questioned his order, vetoed his decision, but now he threatens his position of leadership and indirectly questioned his sanity. X was furious and his first thought was to yell the deepest and rudest of curses he could think of at Cyborg. X bit his tongue knowing full well that yelling at Cyborg would do no good, but he wasn't about to let this insult go unacknowledged. He thought for a few moments reviewing his knowledge of the Titan Charter. Wasn't to hard considering her wrote over half of it.

"So you want to play a game of technicalities? Well Cyborg, two can play that. On page 56, Article XXXVIII, subsection 7, paragraph 23 under the section of Emergency Procedures: Should a situation rise where the overall security of the team is compromised in a manner that is not covered in any other fashion the current team leader will be granted unlimited rule allowing he/she to make all team choices without the need to consult the team in question." X quoted from the book.

"Nice try X, but there's no emergency that you can justify that rule on." Cyborg smirked sure he would win.

"On the contrary. Beast Boy's careless act of hanging fliers up around the city announced classified information regarding the current strength of the team to the public. This action not only compromised the safety of the whole team, but did so in a manner that is not covered in the text. As such I'm hereby declaring marshal rule over the team granting myself unlimited rule. As such my first order of business is to fully initiate the two candidates known as Khalid and Jinx and make them both full fledge and official Teen Titans."

"What! You can't do that! I won't let you!" Cyborg yelled.

"You, Cyborg, no longer have a say in the matter." X stated with an evil hiss. "As per the agreement we made over a month ago, You, Cyborg, would remain a member of the Teen Titans until a fifth member was recruited to take your place. With Khalid and Jinx now both official Titans we have 'five' official members as such Cyborg you are no longer a part of the Teen Titans and are to be reassigned to Titans East where you will take on the position of leader there."

Cyborg was speechless. Death by the King of Technicalities. There was no real arguing now. He lost and badly at that. If anything it was a bitter victory for X, but a victory none the less. The room was dead silent now as everyone waited for Cyborg's reply.

"So that's all it's going to be huh?" Cyborg asked at last. "Alright so be it. I'll got pack my stuff. I'll be out of your hair in 2-3 days more or less." He walked out of the room. His face sad and disappointed.

Beast Boy again looked like he was going to cry as he rushed out and followed his best friend. Raven seemed shocked as she stared at X almost as if she couldn't believe what he just did. Jinx looked sad herself. Thought she was happy she was now a member she felt bad about the huge schism she indirectly caused.

X said nothing. He simply stared at the space Cyborg had been standing as he replayed what he just did in his mind. He was willing to admit he act hastily and even out of anger. It was a reckless and stupid choice he made, but he had to make it. He looked over a Jinx. She looked at him with what seemed to be genuine sadness. He wasn't sure if she could be trusted, but he hopped his instincts about her weren't wrong. The commons room remained silent as the three remaining members stood in thought. Outside the sun had apparently set without anyone noticing. Almost like Sun itself didn't want to be around when with all the arguing that had just taken place. Silence continued to fill the room until a light snort came from where Khalid was sitting on the couch. X and the two magic casters reacted immediately to the sound that broke the room's silence. The white haired apath had his head lowered and was breathing softly with his eyes closed.

Khalid had fallen asleep.

End chapter 2.

How was that? I'm late again go figure. Anyway I liked this chapter. It really expands on the new personalities that the team is forced to adopt. It also gives a very good example of the types of fights Cyborg and Red X get in on a daily basis now. The first chapter didn't show the tension between them very well. Some things that I want to note and explain:

Raven crying? Yes, I know some of you may think it OC for her, but I think it makes sense. Remember that in this story Rave has fallen in love with Robin/X as she is rather upset with his distant personality now, especially since they were growing rather close after the Trigon incident.

What's with Jinx's past? I'm well aware of Jinx's origin in the comic. Honestly I don't like it and didn't think it would make sense in my story. So like any writer, I made shit up. Potential future plot? I don't know yet, maybe.

Red X is an asshole? I know. Remember that Robin adopted a very harsh and extreme personality with he decided to become Red X. He's well aware that many of his decisions hurt his friends but he believes it's the best thing to do for there own safety. Don't judge him to harshly. He has his reasons which reveal themselves in later chapters. He'll come around. (Yes this will be a RobxRae story)

Khalid is a bigger asshole? Yeah, I know. He has his reasons too. He doesn't do what he does to purposely be a jerk. His reasons will soon be revealed too. Just give him time.

Review please!


	4. A Little Bad Luck Never Hurt Anyone Pt2

This chapter is insanely early. The reason for that is that "A Little Bad Luck…" was suppose to be one chapter but it went to long so I cut it in two. I'll be working on this fic more, because I'm still trying to figure out how to write chapter 3 in Mirror Images. That's the really confusing chapter and I have no idea how to go about when Tai and Kari go into the new dimension. Help would be appreciated lol. After that though it should be smooth sailing.

This chapter was suppose to be longer and cover how Jinx interacted with the Titans the next morning, but when I got to the end of the chapter I just had to stop because it just seemed perfect and went along with my one line enders that I seem to be adopting for this story.

**Hound Archon: **Thanks, it took me awhile to figure out how to go about that argument. Glad you liked it. And yes, Raven and Red X will get together. If you hurry and read this chapter there's some brief fluff. This story is currently marked under the RobinxRaven category, but I'm not sure if I should change it to RavenxRed X since it is Robin, but also Red X. What do you guys think?

**Delirium24: **Thank you! I love you for loving it. I'm sure if Khalid could feel emotions he would love you too for loving him.

**PHAOE: **Thanks, I tried to make her story as emotional, but as indirect as I could lol. To say the least I'm proud of my effort. I'm glad you liked how I'm having the characters act. I try to do my best to capture their emotions in my stories. If I told you how I actually went about this in some cases you would all probably think I'm crazy.

**Count R.P.Orlok: **Updated within two days. Hope that's soon enough Count lol. Glad you like it and hope you continue to like it and find it awesome

Teen Titans X

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 3: A Little Bad Luck Never Hurt Anyone Pt. 2

"I'm going to go check on Beast Boy and Cyborg." Raven said and without waiting for an acknowledgement she left leaving X and Jinx alone.

X himself turned around and was about to make his exit until he felt something grab him by his wrist and held him so he couldn't leave. It wasn't a forceful hold. More like how a child holds a parent's hand when they want to tell them something important. X didn't even bother to look back. He knew who it was.

"What is it Jinx?"

"It's you under that mask isn't it Robin?" she asked in an innocent manner. She felt X's wrist tighten in her hand. She gave a little laugh. "It's alright. I heard about you becoming Red X, but I didn't really believe it at first. Don't know why. Just didn't"

"Is there a point to all this, Jinx?" X interrupted her hoping to end the conversation.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you thank you. Just between you and me you're kind of the reason I came back here, to Jump City."

"What are you talking about?" X asked clearly confused by her statement.

"I woke up halfway through your fight with Blood. I saw what you did to him."

X was silent as he refused to acknowledge her comment.

"It's ok. I won't tell anyone. I just want you to know that I was really impressed by you then. The way you fought so hard to protect your team. To protect your friends. I've never seen anything like that. There isn't really any real friendship in the Hive. If you fall you become nothing more than a stepping stone for someone else. It's different for you Titans though, isn't it? I mean you're all real friends. I've never had a real friend. While I watched your fight with Blood I asked myself, _If I was a Titan would Robin fight that hard to protect me too?_ I really liked the feeling I get every time I think that. That's why I came back. I was hoping things could be different between us. I was hoping we could be friends maybe."

X was quiet. He didn't know how to answer her. Jinx was a Pandora's Box of emotions and he had no experience with how to deal with any of them. He remained silent for a few moments till the silent sobs of Jinx caught his attention. He glanced over his shoulder to look at her at last and immediately regretted it. Jinx was crying again, but not out of sadness like earlier. Her lips where curled in a small smile and her eyes glistened with an unseen hope. It was one of the strangest displays of conflicting emotion X had ever seen. X continued to stare at her eyes and the fact that he was merely paying attention to her made her smile grow larger.

There was a strange click of realization inside X's mind or maybe his heart. He wasn't sure, but before he knew what the hell he was doing he had pulled out a cloth handkerchief and was gently wiping the tears and smeared makeup off of Jinx's face. He wiped away her dark mascara and the smeared bright pink blush on her cheeks. To X's surprise even without her blush on Jinx's cheeks were still a bright red shade and seemed to be growing darker.

Jinx looked up at him. Her pale face, no longer accentuated with makeup, was still very pretty. As she stared at the skull mask of Red X her eyes trembled, but not in fear. She briefly recalled how gentle he was when he wiped her tears. She almost didn't believe this was the same young man she knew that had kicked her and her team's butts more then once. Now he stood before her, his hands gently resting on her shoulders in a reassuring manner. She wanted to just collapse in his arms. To fall into him and his embrace. She wanted too. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. Her face continued to burn till she was forced to look away. Even then her face continued to be red.

"I'm putting a lot of trust in you Jinx." He said after what seemed to be an eternity of silence. Jinx looked up at him. Surprised that he would tell her, a former enemy, something like that. "Don't let me down."

"I won't. I promise!" she answered quickly with her trademark smile.

"Good, I've set the security systems to recognize you as a guest for the time being. So long as you don't do anything destructive you should be able to wander the tower freely."

"But I thought I was an official member?" Jinx pleaded.

"You are, but you just can't expect us to trust you right off the bat. You'll be sleeping on the sofa here in the commons room where you're actions can be surveillance by the security cameras. After a while if you earn enough of the team's trust you'll get your own room like everyone else."

Jinx gave a slight pout. "I guess I kind of deserve that huh? So who will be watching me?"

"I usually monitor the cameras, why?"

Jinx put her hands behind her back and gave X a cat like grin. "So you'll be watching me?"

"Most of the time for security reasons." X answered not sure where she was going with this.

"Just make sure not to peep while I'm changing Mr. Red X. But if you do I won't tell anyone. I have a pair of black lace panties that I'll think you like." She said with a flirtatious giggle.

X gave a nervous laugh. He wasn't expecting that and had no real answer to it. He turned away from Jinx and headed towards the door. He stopped for a moment and looked back at her before leaving. "There are extra pillow and blankets in the closet over there in case you need some." He said pointing at an obscure closet that no one seemed to notice. "Also when Khalid wakes up tell him he's a Teen Titan."

"Khalid?" Jinx asked confused.

X pointed at the sleeping apath before walking out the room to do whatever it was he does so much.

Jinx walked over to the sofa and threw herself on the opposite end from Khalid and buried her face in her hands.

"Uh, what the hell was I thinking? Why was I so flirty and girly around him? I'm so embarrassed."

"Sounded like you like him." said a monotone voice from Khalid's sleeping figure. Jinx froze and she stared at the white-haired young man. One of Khalid's brown empty eyes shot open and looked back at her.

"You were awake the whole time! You bastard! How much did you hear?" Jinx nearly yelled as she became filled with shock and embarrassment.

"Enough to tell you kind of like him, but not enough of to really care far what was said." He answered her in his empty voice.

"So I guess you know you're a full fledge Titan then, huh"

"Yeah."

"I'm Jinx as I'm pretty sure you know by now. You must be Khalid right?" She asked as she stood up and sat closer the black dressed matter converter in an attempt to get to know him better. It wasn't obvious at first, but the closer she got to him the more her powers started to pick up a strange cold emptiness from him. It was weird and difficult for her to understand making her a tad bit uncomfortable. She tried her best to ignore it, but in the end she had to scoot a bit further away from him then she had originally planned.

"So Khalid, tell me about you. You know my story. So what about you?" Jinx asked in a curious manner, though it was obvious that Khalid's strange life readings were still bothering her a bit even at her new distance.

"Nothing special." Khalid answered as if is life was the most boring in the world. "Just a crazy guy trying to find someone he lost along time ago and doing odd jobs here and there to get by."

"Who was it?" Jinx asked clearly interested.

"None of your business." Khalid answered swiftly.

"Ok, don't get worked up by it. I was just curious. What about your powers? Care to tell me about those?"

"I mainly rely on my fighting skills, but I'm capable of performing matter conversion. This is the ability to manipulate and convert matter into any shape or size I want."

"Really?" Jinx asked him as if she doubted what he said. "Prove it?"

"On what?"

Jinx looked around her quickly to look for a test subject for Khalid's powers. She spotted a half-eaten apple on one of the end tables. Probably left by Beast Boy, but that was irrelevant.

"How about on that apple there?" She asked pointing to the half-chewed fruit.

Khalid didn't even bother to look at where she was pointing and said, "I can't work organics."

"Oh" Jinx said as she looked for something else that would be missed. It wasn't long for right next to the apple was an empty soda can of some brand Jinx had never heard of before called Faygo. She stood up and quickly got it and handed it to Khalid. "Will this do?"

Khalid too the can and balance it in his palm so that Jinx could get a good view. Once it was evenly placed on his hand a small yellow like light shot forth from his hand and rippled though the can as it instantly melted into a liquid state. The super heated metal flowed over her pale hand as the sickening smell of burning flesh began to fill the air. He then formed a fist with the hot metal still inside his hand. An audible sizzle creped out of his hand as more of his flesh was burned and a few wisps of smoke came through his fingers. Jinx was watching the display in pure horror.

"Are you crazy?" she yelled. To which Khalid said nothing. He merely put his hand out and opened his palm. Jinx was expecting a lump of cold melting followed by clumps of burnt flesh or blood to fall out. Yet to her surprise nothing like that happened. Instead white flower petals fell from his hand like a miniature blizzard. Jinx was very impressed to say the least with the amazing yet graceful display. To her dismay though the petals gave no odor so the smell of burnt flesh still ran rampant in the room.

"You know scientifically that's not possible? Also, don't you think you could have made a flower that had a nice smell to help block out that nasty flesh scent? " Jinx added in an attempt to playfully annoy him.

"I was never one to obey the laws of science. Anyway, can you name anything that's scientifically possible about your powers?"

"Guess not." The young sorceress admitted. "I still say you should have made roses to help with the smell. Speaking of that how's your hand?" She asked barely remembering his sizzled hand.

Khalid flexed his brunt blacked hand and black skin broke off and fell to the ground like a snake shedding its skin to reveal a new lair of unscathed pale skin. He lifted the newly reborn hand to her. "It's alright I think and I happen to like that white flower. Even if it does have no odor." Khalid stated in what almost seemed like an offended voice.

"Hmm didn't know you could do that."

"Whatever." Khalid was growing impatient with the Jinx's questions. He was about to go back to reading his book in an attempt to ignore. Unfortunately Jinx was not the type to be ignored.

"Hey Khalid, you don't think I could you know… borrow your powers for a bit do you?" Jinx asked in a run around manner.

"Why? What did you have in mind?" Khalid asked not liking the tone of voice the girl was getting.

"Nothing bad I assure you." She said as she once again smiled her cat like grin.

Elsewhere in Titans Tower, Red X was in the Crime Lab reviewing and researching various case files like he did every night. His back towards the door as he read some files. He heard someone knock on the other side of the door.

"Its' open." He said without looking away from the report he was reading.

The metal door slide open as Raven calmly walked in, the door sliding shut once she was in.

"Raven, what can I do for you?" X answered as he noticed the empathy come in.

"I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me X" she said in her monotone voice. X wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about something serious or not. It was hard to tell with her, but if tonight was like any other night it would end up in a harsh argument no matter how they started.

"Ok, what did you want to ask me?" X asked as he put the file he was reading into a folder and look at her.

"Well I've been trying to figure out why Johnny Rancid had attacked Khalid."

"Johnny's a crazed egotist. Not all his actions are rational." X stated without much thought.

"Yeah, but it's just out of his style. He knew exactly who he was looking for. He knew where Khalid was and he specifically singled him out in the whole crowed. He even ignored us to pursue him. On top of that he mentioned that he had a job to do. Didn't you find that strange?" She asked X in an accusing voice.

"Actually I didn't give it much thought. Johnny is completely random sometimes. He's usually just about random chaos. I wouldn't be surprised if he took on a contract for Khalid." X answered again with little thought.

Raven stared at X and shook her head. "God damn you X. I can't believe you did that." She said in an angry tone.

"What did I do?" X asked in his defense.

"God damn it X! Don't play stupid. You put Johnny up to it didn't you! You put a god damn contract kill on someone! Why to hell would you be so stupid to do something like that?" She yelled at him as a nearby computer blew up. She didn't care though. She continued to stare at X clearly madder then she had ever been.

"That's what I hate about you Raven. You're to damn perceptive." X finally admitted.

"I can't believe you would do that and for what? To test Khalid? Someone could have gotten seriously hurt. Johnny had intended to kill him you know? Khalid nearly ended up killing Johnny. What the hell were you thinking!" she continued to yell frustrated since she couldn't understand X's thinking.

"But Johnny wasn't killed and Khalid wasn't hurt either. Nor was anyone else. On top of that Khalid proved he was an excellent fighter. Everything worked out perfectly." He answered Raven as if he was explaining the simplest thing in the world to her.

Raven refused to be quelled. X had done something really stupid and incredibly risky. "Damn it X, don't rationalize this. You're lucky it didn't turn out for the worse. I admit Khalid is better than anyone else we met but innocent people could have been hurt and for what? Because you wanted to give a candidate a pre-req exam?"

"But it didn't!" X stated harshly, his voice taking on a sound that sounded like a low growl. "It didn't go bad. Everything went exacting like I planed it. I needed a member who, in a worse case scenario, could act and defend himself as an independent unit. Someone who didn't need to rely on the team so much if at all. That way I didn't have to worry so much about them getting injured or worst."

Raven stared at him and blinked. "So this is about protecting us is it? We're not children X. We knew the risks we took when we joined. On top of that we're your friends. The least you could have done is trust us enough to let us know what you were planning."

X vaguely remembered a time when Starfire had told him something similar. Having Raven repeat words that were so similar hurt in some manner. He snorted and turned his back towards the dark empath.

Raven gave a heavy sigh as she saw him turn his back to her. A lump of ice fell down her throat into her heart where it joined what seemed like an ice berg. Another night she tried to get close to him and another night she had ended up pushing him further away. She was barely learning now why Starfire had quit her attempts and left. She lowered her head in failure.

"You know X, I know you just want us to be safe, but if you keep pushing everyone away you won't have anyone left to protect, because they all will have left by then." She added as a final thought. X didn't answer and she didn't expect him too. She turned around and headed towards the door. Her hand reached out for the panel to open it, but she pulled it back when she heard X's voice from behind her.

"Would you leave too?" he asked. It sounded like a rather sad and hopeless question. So unlike how he was now.

Raven slowly turned around to face him again. She had placed her hands over her chest because she felt like her heart was going to burst for some reason. X still had his back towards her. "What did you say?" She asked him as if she didn't believe what her hears heard.

"If everyone left, would you leave too?" he clarified, but still spoke in his strange heavy voice that Raven had never heard him speak in before. He didn't look at her. Just stood there with his back towards her. Holding himself up by his hands that were on the edge of the table.

Raven slowly walked up behind him. She reached her hand out for his shoulder. She drew closer and closer to him, but when she was about to touch his shoulder she hesitated and pulled away for a moment unsure of what to do. X continued to remain silent as he awaited her answer. Raven summoned up her remaining courage and again reached for his shoulder only this time she made contact with him. She held her breath is if she had just accomplished some amazing feat like climbing the tallest mountain in the world and she expected any moment to fall off to her death. X didn't move though. He let her rest her hand on him and didn't even tense. Filled with some new courage from the fact that X didn't push her hand away she placed her other hand on his shoulder and rested her head against his back. Again X didn't reject her action. She stood still, breathless over what she had just accomplished. This was the closest she had been to him since the time he had taken her to the amusement park after they had defeated Trigon. She slowly breathed out in an attempt to calm herself, but she could feel her face burning red hot.

"Robin," she said at last in a bold attempt to connect with him by using his original name,

"No matter what happens, I'll always be here with you."

End chapter 3

No ending rant today. Nothing except that I planted a little commercial shout out lol. It's a pretty obvious one. I'm sure everyone noticed it. Oh yeah, does anyone know what kind of flowers Kanna (From Inuyasha) wears in her hair. A hundred thanks to the person who tells me. Oh, how silly of me to forget. (guess there will be a rant)

What's this about Raven and Robin at an amusement park? Shortly after Trigon was defeated Robin to Raven to an amusement park to help her relax. They even took a photo together. Shouldn't have told you that. Anyway, the picture will resurface in the later chapters so don't forget about it.

Who is Khalid looking for? If you have to ask yourself this you're clearly missing all the hints I've given out so far lol. If you do figure it out, don't say anything. You'll ruin the surprise for the people who don't know yet. (Or for those who don't read my intro and ending rants)


	5. Million Dollar Morning

A little craziness in this chapter. Hey, just cause this is a serious story doesn't mean I won't put the occasional insanity. To be honest I'm a little disappointed with this chapter. True it brings up and makes some good points, butI feel like too much was said and not enough done. Hopefully you guys will like it anyway and still support the story cause next chapter there is finally going to be some action again and maybe a death.

(lol, teaser. Is he serious? You just have to wait to find out) Anyway, lets hear from the reviewers:

**Count R.P.Orlok: **Thanks Count and don't worry I'm sure you'll figure it out. The mystery character will join the cast by at least Chapter 9 I'm hoping. Sparks will fly as mysteries are revealed.

**Delirium24: **Thanks, I'm trying to say the least.

**PHAOE **& **TTFAN: **Thanks both of you. The reason I'm throwing both your posts together is cause you both brought up an important issue. My spelling lol. Grammar has never been a strong point of mine and even though I spell check and proofread numerous times I'm rather absent minded and I don't pick up on such small errors. So thank you both. If anyone notices that I continuously make a particular spelling error let me know and I'll go back and fix it as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Willy Wonka, the Ompa Lumpas, Super Smash Brothers Melee or any character in it, or Alex Chui. (that's just a shout out) I do own Khalid so if you steal him I will eat your soul!

Teen Titans X

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 4: Million Dollar Morning

Morning came sooner then anyone had expected in Titans Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were on their way to the kitchen having their daily argument of tofu verses meat like any other day. According to Beast Boy just because Cyborg was leaving in a few days didn't mean he would surrender his fort of Tofu Supremacy and Cyborg was more then happy to proceed with his Meat Siege. Though Cyborg would never admit it he knew he would miss the tofu eating green bugger the most when he left. The very fact that he insist on arguing with him this morning, at the very least, made Cyborg feel like it was a normal day even though he knew very well that it wasn't. This fact of life became very apparent once the metal door to the commons and kitchen slid open.

The bright light from the room shined with blinding radiance as if every surface was an embodiment of the sun itself. The two teens nearly collapsed from the sudden burst of light that flooded their eyes. After a brief few seconds their eyes finally adjusted to the light as they stepped into a room that 'looked' like their normal living room and kitchen, but wasn't. It was as if they had stepped into an episode of _"Life Styles of the Rich and Famous"_. The floor they were standing on seemed to be made of solid marble, the TV looked like it was laced with gold, the sofa was covered with what look like silk sheets, and every table, chair and counter was laced with silver and rubies.

To the side in the kitchen Khalid calmly sat on a barstool made of solid gold reading the morning newspaper. In front of him was a half-eaten plate of pancakes and what appeared to be a crystal teacup full of a greenish liquid that he occasionally sipped from. Yet as strange as the sight of him was it was not enough to prepare the two veteran Titans for what they saw next.

Jinx stood right in front of a gold plated oven flipping pancakes with a jewel encrusted spatula. She turned to them and gave a rather bright morning greetings. The two boys stared in wonder at the semi-goth. She wore a black apron over her cloths which read "Kiss Me, I'm Evil" and wasn't wearing any make-up. Her natural beauty seemed to be almost picture perfect in the morning atmosphere. Beast Boy was amazed that he never noticed how attractive Jinx was and the smile he had inside was twice the size of the one he flashed back at the pink haired girl. If the team could wake to a simile like that every morning he had a good feeling the tower wouldn't be so gloomy anymore. It faintly reminded him of Starfire's smile, but with a strange hint of cat like mischief. Cyborg himself was dumbfounded as he temporary forgot why he had rejected to the girl's desire to join the team in the first place as his old infatuations for the girl were revived. Or at least he forgot till he asked himself where the hell all the gold and gems came from.

"Jinx, where the hell did all this stuff come from? Don't tell me you went and knocked over a jewelry store while we slept!" Cyborg asked in an accusing manner.

"Humph, for your information I haven't stolen anything. For that matter I haven't done anything illegal." She snapped back.

"You haven't?" Cyborg asked back in a confused manner.

"No." Jinx firmly stated once again. "Now do you two want the breakfast I made for you guys or do you think I stole that too?"

Beast Boy jumped at the sound of breakfast, one of his three favorite words. The other two being lunch and dinner. "Hey Cyborg speaks for himself. Come on Jinx; lay me with that pancake goodness!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he eagerly took a seat at the counter abandoning his friend for food.

Cyborg grumbled to himself about how Beast Boy was a traitor and such as he took a seat next to the green changeling. Jinx gave a light giggle as she produced two plates stacked high with pancakes dripping with syrup and butter and placed them in front of the two hungry teens. Beast Boy hastily picked up the nearby fork and began to ravish the food placed in front of him. Cyborg picked up his fork and prepared to follow suit had not the gleaming luster of his fork catch his attention. He stared at the golden fork in his hand.

"Is this solid gold?" Cyborg asked himself out loud not noticing the plate of bacon and sausage and tofu equivalents Jinx had placed between him and Beast Boy

"Yes" the monotone voice of Khalid came from behind the newspaper.

"But how did we get solid gold tableware? How did we get a marble table? How did we get a gold plated TV? How did we get any of this?" He nearly yelled

"How did we get what?" came X's trademark voice of indifference as the doors behind them slide open again to reveal the darker members of the team, Red X and Raven.

As soon as the doors fully opened X flinched at the sudden increase of light as he adjusted the shading level on his mask. Raven covered her eyes with a hand as she pulled her hood over her head as far as she could. Even then she gave it a few tugs as if she was trying to get more out of it for good measure.

"What happened here?" X asked as he stared in amazement at the room.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out." Cyborg said he showed X the solid gold fork and flicked it with his finger. "Thing's solid gold and Jinx claims to have nothing to do with this."

"I didn't say I had nothing to do with it. I said I didn't do anything illegal." Jinx corrected

"What do you mean?" X asked

"Well since I was going to be staying in the living room I just asked Khalid to make a few changes and well I guess I got carried away. Oh, are you and Raven hungry? I made pancakes." Jinx answered back as she changed the subject without a second thought.

X didn't answer Jinx's question as he turned his attention to the local apath who didn't seem to take any interest in the fact that he was dragged into the discussion. "Khalid?" X's cold voice sounded as he drew Khalid's attention.

"Yes?" Khalid answered back matching X's coldness with indifference.

"What did you do you here?"

"Simple matter conversions and transmutations. Pretty easy stuff over all. Why?" Khalid answered as if he didn't know that he was in trouble.

"Why would you do such a thing?" X asked in minor frustration in an attempt to understand what the apath was thinking.

Khalid put his paper down as he casually tilted his head upward in thought. "Well Jinx asked me and I had no reason to say no." he answered in a simple matter of fact manner.

X went quite for a moment as he considered Khalid's answer. He didn't know if he should get mad or just laugh at the simplicity of the answer. It was like something a child would say. "Can you reverse it?" X asked after a moment his voice taking on a lighter tone.

"Of course, it's such a simple process a monkey could learn to do it." Khalid answered as he picked up the paper again.

"I guess that means Beast Boy will never be able to learn it." Raven sarcastically remarked

"Hey for you're information I can turn into any monkey under the sun." Beast Boy retorted as he turned into a spider monkey to prove his point.

"Unfortunately you don't get any smarter as them." Raven countered. A horde of laughter rose in the room from just about everyone except X and Khalid. X because he refused to laugh and Khalid because he didn't care too.

"Anyway, I expect you to fix this after breakfast alright Khalid?" X added at the end of the laughter as he took a seat next to Khalid.

"Sure thing." Khalid answered never once moving his eyes from the paper.

"Jinx did you make coffee?" X asked the pink sorceress.

"Yeah, want a cup?" she answered rather happily

"Yeah, black ok."

"Sure thing." She answered as she made her way to get a cup.

In the commotion of laughter Raven had already made her way to the cupboard and was pulling a cup out for her morning tea. She had overheard the conversation and had pulled out a silver cup laced with greens gems and handed it to Jinx as she approached. Apparently Khalid and Jinx didn't miss a single dish in the kitchen.

"Thank you." Jinx said as she took the cup from Raven's hand. The two magic user's hands touched briefly as they exchanged the cup and Raven felt a strong wave of happiness flow off of Jinx. She still wasn't sure if Jinx could be trusted, but the very fact that she was so happy was a pretty good sign. Raven pulled out a cup for herself, hers was gold with rubies on the handle, and reached for her teapot. She made a grab on to feel air. Her teapot had been moved. She glanced around the kitchen to see it, now with a platinum covering, sitting on the stove apparently having recently been used.

"Did someone use my teapot?" Raven asked with a hint of annoyance

"That would be me again." Khalid answered as he lowered the paper to look at Raven. "I found a whole cupboard full of tea and decided to help myself to some of the green tea there. I hope that's alright with you. There's still plenty in there if you want a cup."

Raven poured a cup of the green tea and took a sip and instantly her eyes shot up. "This is pretty good. What did you put in it?"

"Nothing much. A bit of honey and some ginseng for kick. I got hooked on the stuff when I was kid. Just about the only thing there was to drink at home besides water." Khalid answered as he picked up the paper and began to read again. He glanced at the two pages he was on and flipped through them immediately apparently finding nothing of interest in them.

Jinx had returned to X with the cup of coffee which she handed to him. She kneeled on the seat directly in front of him and stared at him. X glanced at her in a confused manner.

"Yes?" he asked the cat eyed teen.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him with a bit more eagerness then necessary

"No I'm fine." X answered her without a thought.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" She asked again in a persistent manner.

"Yeah I'm sure. I usually don't eat much in the morning." He answered again with no real thought.

"But I made you a special breakfast." Jinx answered in almost a desperate tone.

"Sorry Jinx, but I'm just not hungry."

"But…" Jinx said trying to counter his reasons but finding herself failing miserably. She was just about to give up too.

"Just eat the damn breakfast X. She worked really hard on it the least you could do is try it." Khalid snapped out his voice carrying the slightest amount of annoyance and impatience. For anyone else it would not have been noticed, but for Khalid, who everyone had already gotten accustomed to as indifferent, the smallest hint of emotion was enough to get everyone to stare at him in shock. Khalid looked around him at the many eyes staring at him. "What?" He asked as his voice once again took on its boring monotone demeanor as he turned back to the paper. With that shock passed everyone's attention turned towards X as they awaited his answer.

X felt the attention of the room shift towards him. He stared at Jinx who was staring back with pleading eyes as she bit her lower lip. _"She looks really cute like that."_ The thought slipped by him before you knew it. X mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be thinking that. Still he continued to stare at her until finally he gave up.

"Ok I guess I could try it at least." X finally said.

Jinx practically jumped off her chair at the sound of as she ran to the other side of the kitchen to the microwave and opened it. She pulled out a plate and rushed back towards X as she placed it in front of him. It wasn't anything fancy. The meal consisted of three strips of bacon, sausage links and three pancakes. What really caught X's attention, and that of the rest of the team as they peeked over at the plate, was that the top pancake was dyed black with food color as a light layer of powdered sugar formed the shape of a skull and his trademark jagged red-x was painted right in the upper-center of the pancake with red strawberry jam. It may not have been fancy, but it was well thought out and considerate.

Jinx was again kneeling in the seat in front of X as she leaned in towards him on her elbows with a rather ecstatic smile. She looked like an overjoyed newly wed wife who impatiently awaited her husband to give her the first official compliment of their married lives.

"Jinx, I don't know what to say. This looks amazing." X stated honestly with a somewhat lack of words.

If it was possible Jinx's smile would have grown bigger. "Well you could take a bite and let me know how it tastes." Jinx said with a flirty giggle.

X was a bit nervous from all the attention he was getting, but he had accepted the meal and now he had to eat it. He reached up to his face and pressed some unseen button on the side of his mask. A low click was heard followed by a slight pop as X slide the skull mask off his face and placed it at the side of his plate. His face looked just as it always had when he held the persona of Robin except that his hair was bit longer and unkempt. Aside from that he was still very clean shaven and still wore his old Robin mask over his eyes. This was no real surprise to the veteran Titans. They had grown accustomed to X only removing his mask when he ate, but most of the time he would take his food with him to his room or the crime lab. As such it was a rare sight indeed to see X eat with the team.

X picked up the fork that, apparently made of diamond, came with the plate of food. He cut into the flat cake with the edge of the fork and stab it once a piece was free. The room fell silent for the exception of the occasional flipping of paper from Khalid as everyone watched X as if the moment he bit into the pancake a new world order of some kind would begin. X lifted the forkful of food to his mouth and placed it in there. He pulled the fork out and chewed at what seemed a painfully slow rate. His eyes closed as his jaw went about doing what they were meant to do. After was seemed like a millennium he finally swallowed.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they expected the worse from the cold hearted leader. Jinxed leaned a littler further on her elbows. Her face a mixture of anticipation and anxiety. She waited and stared with intense interest as if the next words out of X's mouth would be remembered and replayed in her mind for all eternity. To everyone's surprise a small smile appeared on X's face. The first in a very long time.

"This is really good Jinx." X said trying to sound as calm as he could but still letting a little too much excitement slip through. Beast Boy and Cyborg were speechless. X was smiling and appeared to be in a good mood. This just didn't happen. X doesn't smile.

Raven lowered her head at the sight of X smiling. She felt a slight pang of pain and failure in her heart. Jinx had accomplished in less then one day what she couldn't do in over three months. She was glad that X smiled. She just wished it was her who made him.

Jinx turned away and gave a slight blush at X's compliment. X didn't seem to notice it as he took another bite out of his breakfast. It wasn't long before Jinx was once again staring at him.

"Is something the matter Jinx?" He asked as soon as he realized she wasn't going to look away.

"No, nothing at all." She answered with a smile.

"Ok, hmm are you going to get any breakfast for your self?"

"I ate earlier."

"Oh." X asked a bit discouraged. It wasn't that he didn't like his breakfast. It was pretty damn good and it wasn't that he found Jinx to be unpleasant to the eyes. She was really pretty when she wasn't being a psychotic lunatic. It's just her continuous staring was making him uneasy. Why did she keep staring at him? He glanced up at her. Her eyes affixed on him taking in every action he made. It might have been possible for X to ignore Jinx's eyes its just that all the attention she was giving him as drawing the attention of the rest of them resulting in not just one pair of eyes watching him, but four.

X gave the room a casual look over as he searched for a way to escape all the staring. There was of course his mask, but that was just too obvious a sign of hiding. His answer came in the sound of ruffled papers as he turned towards the white hair apath who looked as if the newspaper was the incarnation of boredom.

"Are you done with the paper Khalid?" X asked in a casually manner

"I'll give you what I'm done with." Came the monotone answer as Khalid pulled out a single sheet of the paper and handed the rest to X. In a some what out of character action Khalid now read the remains of the newspaper he held with intense interest. The black bold letters on the top of the newspaper sheet he held read "Obituaries".

"What you looking for?" Beast Boy asked as he looked over at Khalid's focused face.

"Dead people." Was Khalid's answer. A short, general, and unhelpful answer.

"Well duh, but why?" Beast Boy rephrased in hopes of getting a more informative response.

"I'm looking for a specific type of death if you must know." Khalid answered once again. His voice showing no sign of annoyance from Beast Boy's questions as his attention stayed focused on the paper. The rest of the team looked a Khalid in a confused manner. Khalid's answer was strange to say the least and did nothing but prop more questions.

"How specific?" Cyborg asked unsure of how to ask the question.

"I'm looking for any and all deaths of unknown origins where there was no sign of external or internal cause of death." The answer came in almost an automatic manner as if Khalid had given it a great many times in his life. It seemed like Khalid was very familiar with the signs he was looking, but his answers gave no indication why he was looking for these sorts of things.

"Why? What are you looking for?" X asked slightly concerned. X was rather familiar with obsessive behaviors and Khalid seemed to be displaying some in this search of questionable intent.

"Nothing." Khalid answered in the simplest and most unmeaning of voices.

X's brow narrowed at the answer. His detective skills hard at work trying to decipher any hidden meanings or intents in Khalid's answer. It didn't seem like Khalid was lying. I just seemed like he meant a lot more than what he said. X pushed the thought aside. He knew full well from his research that Khalid had a sketchy past and he figured that when he was ready he would tell the team any secrets he had.

Khalid folded the newspaper apparently finding nothing to aid him in his unknown search. His face losing any interest he might have held in the piece of paper as his familiar blank expression came back on. It was clear that little if anything outside his own world mattered to him and he made no effort to hide it.

With X now hiding behind his newspaper Jinx was steadily growing tired of reading the sports review on the back. She got up from her chair and walked over to the sofa picking up the remote and flipping the TV on. The TV came to life revealing a news program of some sort.

"Welcome back to The Action News Report." A man with slicked back black hair and a suit said. "Headlines were made nation-wide as Umpa Lumpa's Labor Union, which has worked for the Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory since it's construction in the 1960's, went on strike today. The Chairman of the Union and organizer of the strike had this to say."

The screen changed to what appeared to be a press conference. In the front of the room was a podium at which stood a short orange midget with green hair and clown cloths. He slammed his tiny fist on the podium and yelled, "We demand sacrifice!" The screen froze and shrank into a window in the upper left corner of the screen as the Action News anchor appeared once more.

"With us today is our Labor Specialists, Alex Chiu." The camera moved to the side a bit to reveal an Asian man with a black suit and tie. "Alex, what can you tell us about this strike?"

Alex Chiu cleared his throat and then in an unseen burst of rage stood up so fast that his chair was thrown behind him. He flipped the cameras off and yelled, "Fark you Eeckel, yo!" After that a fight broke out between the set crew and Alex and a technical difficulty message appeared on the screen.

Every one of the Titans stared in confusion at the mayhem that broke out on the news. Though the televised incident came as a shock it was quickly forgotten. With that the rest of breakfast passed by uneventful.

X reached out for his mask and with a snap had it back on his face. He swiftly washed his plate and cup and headed for the door. He stopped momentarily and looked back at the rest of the team as they threw their own dishes in the sink.

"Combat practice is at 12 sharp Titans. Don't be late or you'll have to run the course an extra time for each minute you're late." With that X made his exist.

Beast Boy let out a loud grown at the sound of this. He always had to run the courses multiple times. Once X made him do the same exercise 30 times cause of his tardiness. The continuous practice had done wonders for Beast Boy's fighting skills, but never helped him be more punctual.

"Easy up BB. We still got several hours till then. Want me to whip you at 'Smash Brothers' in the mean time?" Cyborg jested as he gave the green youngster a playful punch.

"You're on Cy." Beast Boy confidently said as the two rushed over to the sofa and leapt over it to their designated seats. Jinx had to dive out of the way of the leaping bodies of the young Titans if she didn't want to get squished by them. Cyborg quickly hooked up the universal game console he invented and popped in 'Super Smash Brothers Melee' and handed a controller to Beast Boy.

"Hey mind if I join you guys?" Jinx asked as she got back up on the couch from her dive. Cyborg and Beast Boy were rather taken back by this request as they gave each other a baffled look.

"I guess there's no reason why you can't play." Cyborg admitted as he handed a controller to Jinx.

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Beast Boy added, "Just don't expect us guys to go easy on you just cause you're a girl alright."

"And why would you say that?" Jinx asked with an unbelieving look on her face.

"Cause it's a known fact that guys are better than girls at video games." Beast Boy answered.

Jinx gave them a bemused expression. "You know you two sound like Mammoth and Gizmo." She said as her Kirby easily kicked Cyborg's Ness and Beast Boy's Link off the screen. "At least you sound like them before I kicked their butts." She added with her confident smile.

The two male gamers stared in shock as they shouted for a rematch with Jinx that ended in similar results. Raven sat at the end of the sofa reading a book giving the three an occasional glance. It seemed Jinx was adjusting well so far and that was good. Raven gave a slight smile to herself behind her book. Raven shivered a bit as she felt the atmosphere around her get slightly colder. She had a good idea why too. She gave a nervous glance to her side to see Khalid almost hover by her. His empty expression only matched by his nearly non-existent aura.

He briefly brushed the sofa with his hand as he passed by her as a yellow blue light filled the sofa and it returned to its original state. He walked past the game screen as he continued to lightly touch various objects in a similar process. Bluish-yellow light shined as everything he touched returned to normal state no longer lined with gems or precious metals. He didn't seem to notice the stares he was receiving and if he did he gave no sign that he cared.

"Hey Khalid you want to join us when you're done?" Jinx asked unexpectedly. Khalid gave her a casual glance from over his shoulder as he converted the kitchen counter back to its original state.

"Sure, why not?"

End Chapter 4

Ending rant oh I do love my ending rants. Lol

If you haven't noticed yet, this story is going to be a love triangle between Red X, Raven and Jinx. (Remember my summery) I'm sure you've noticed that, but for those who haven't noticed yet here's your warning. So no flames on how you hate Rob/Jinx.

I seem to be making Khalid out as an older brother figure for Jinx. That was unintentional, but it seems to work for the better good. Amazing how stories evolve as you write them.

Khalid's catch phrase "I had no reason to say no." is used for the second time in this chapter. It's so him I think lol. Hmm, I have to design a costume for him don't I?

I bet no one know's who Alex Chiu is or where the Ompa Lumpa's line came from. (that is one abstract media reference)

I'm still looking for the name of the flower in Kanna's hair. A friend of mine told me that they thought it was just a flower made up for Kanna's look and not based off anything in reality. Is that true? Let me know if you know thank you.


	6. Better Days

Aww, the hell of life. Midterms suck. If dealing with the unemployment rate isn't bad enough lol. Oh well. After this chapter I'm going to take a short break in order to get my 'Mirror Images' story up to date. Aside from that I've been deep in thought regarding the story line for this fanfic. This week has been a blur of ideas. Just when I thought I knew everything I needed to know about my Khalid, my own creation, he surprises me by coming out and revealing huge portions of his past. It blew my mind and was more than I even thought possible before I started writing this story. Everything from past duels, meetings with the most unlikely of people, a lost love that happened entirely by accident, even a temp job in a recent trip to Japan. So many things happened that there's no way to cover it all in this story. Especially since Khalid is only one of many actors in the Teen Titans X story. I don't want you to think I'm getting Khalid oriented just cause he's my own creation. Maybe in the future I'll make a Khalid oriented story about some of his past journeys. For now I'm just letting you know how much my own creation surprised me when you enlightened me about his past. Anyway on to what the readers say:

**PHAOE: **Thanks for the support. Things are being paved. Now that the initial shock of recruitment is out of the way the new troubles arise. Everything from Raven's rising suspicious of Khalid's origin, Cyborg's final days in the tower, and the arrival of a new enemy to add to the list of most wanted. All that and more. (I'm such a tease lol) And yes, Khalid does get a lot of stares.

**Delirium24: **Thanks, let me know if you start to get bored and I'll see if I can spice things up again.

**Count R.P.Orlok:** Actually from what I found both spellings, Ompa Lumpa and oompa loompa, are correct. I'm not sure which is the original, but both seemed to be used in reference to the same thing. I was just more familiar with the former then the later which is why I defaulted to it when I couldn't remember the spelling. Why are they both right? I have no idea. That's the English language for you. (It's still impressive you got that Count. I wonder how many others picked it up. Suzukisan for life lol) One more thing, have you been hacking my computer and reading my story notes? Lol, the original story line actually consisted of an X/R/K triangle. I redid it in order to get more flexibility with the plot. (Hmm, note to self: when done consider writing a remix version that follows the original plot)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did I would off killed somebody off by now. eyes Beast Boy lol

Teen Titans X

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 5: Better Days

After over 40 battles from sudden death to battle royals Jinx's pink army of Kirby, Zelda, and Peach came out on top followed closely by Khalid's Marth, Roy, and Ganondorf who missed tying with her for first place by 1 win. Cyborg pulled in third with firepower of Samus, Fox, and Ness while Beast Boy's boys in green of Link, Yoshi, and Luigi were unable to pull through.

As Beast Boy complained about how he was ganged up on due to his sheer talent Raven closed her book and stood up. "11:50 guys. We should get going if we don't want to be late for training." She said.

Cyborg checked his own watch out of instinct. "Hey she's right. Time flies when you're having fun. Come on BB. We don't want to have you spending the next hour running laps now do we?" He joked in recollection of the green boy's lateness. Though Cyborg himself no longer had to attend due to his new status he felt like he should if for no other reason then out of respect for custom. Khalid made a quick stop in the kitchen as he poured the remaining green tea in a small thermos and pocketed it and with that everyone left to the training grounds.

The training course wasn't a new one. It was a huge collaboration of the best and most extreme obstacles from several other courses as well as the cruel brain child of Cyborg's most advanced technological systems and X's calculating mind for an obstacle that covered just about everything needed for survival, The Thermal Laser Mine Field. If a Titan ever got hurt in practice it was when crossing this hell hole.

The Thermal Laser Mind Field, or T.L.M.F for short, consisted of a barren strip of land approximately a half-mile long. About 5ft underground laid a huge network of laser linked fusion powered concussion mines in net like formations. Anywhere from 4-20 mines would be linked via a laser network in various locations in the field. Stepping into one of these unseen laser nets caused not just one, but every mine linked to it to shoot from the ground, converge on the target that tripped them, and go off. Never a pretty sight. To make matters worst the mines traveled through a network of tunnels so they were never in the same place twice. Oh and this is done while you're dodging a line of laser stun turrets with heat seeking targeting sensors on each side of the field which happen to be protected by a electro-magnetic force field to insure you don't destroy them. X claimed it wasn't that hard of a course when you got use to it. He was currently the only member who could run the whole course in under five minutes.

Surprising Beast Boy comes in second in the time trial averaging 6-7 minutes at most. Mainly cause he is usually forced to run the course three to ten times a day. Lucky for him Raven was merciful that day and told everyone about the time. She herself averaged 9 minutes. Slower then Beast Boy, but she always came out with less scratches and scorch marks.

Jinx was up next and the first half to course was pretty easy. Jump this, dodge this, and blow this up. Nothing new and her amazing success further inflated her already large ego. Though she had seen the T.L.M.F in action twice she didn't believe it was anywhere near as hard as Raven and Beast Boy made it out to be. This did little to help her cross it. In fact the moment she placed a foot inside the mine field 6 mines shot from the ground and nearly blew up in her face. She barely had time to avoid it, but the blast radius sent her flying 10ft further into the field. If the day wasn't bad enough with just that the turrets activated right then and there and started shooting at her before she even got a chance to get up. She began her graceful acrobatic flips and tumbles to evade the blasts and for awhile it seemed to work. Until she tripped another laser net and got blasted in a random direction. She even tried to disrupt the mines laser networks by sending a magical tremor through the ground. Unfortunately all this did was activating 50 land mines that homed in on her and blew up. It wasn't long before her confidence was swallowed by sheer panic. Unable to think of any other tactic that would work she resorted to a universal plan that all the Titans had used during their first few trips into the laser field. Abandoning all tact and grace she ran for her life.

She ran and ran as she heard the laser fire singe the very air around her and the loud popping sounds as circulars orbs shot from the ground and blew up. Truly this field was the physical incarnation of hell. Nothing in the Hive was anywhere near this extreme and she was top of the class and trained in the most extreme circumstances that Brother Blood could think off. As she closed in on the finish line she found herself making plans to kill X for concocting this death trap. At least that's what was running through her mind when a familiar popping sound was heard and she found her self running straight into a now airborne mine. With the remaining strength she had she jumped over the explosive device like a pole-vaulter. She felt like time slowed down as she looked down and saw the mine collide with three others that were closing in behind her. She could of swore she saw them burst open and the very blue power cell within them rupture as white light and heat escaped from it's core. She felt it rise up almost scorching her back. She knew that in she wouldn't be able to make it out. She was done for. She stared down at the growing fire beneath her and her eyes went wide with fear. Then it hit her. Not the fire below her, but a fire in her ribs. She felt like someone had smacked her with a white hot sledgehammer. The pain burned through her body, but ironically the force of the blow sent her flying the needed distance to dodge the explosion and send her into the safety of the finish line. She heard a loud horn sound as she looked up from what she thought was her grave.

"12 minutes 28seconds!" a voice yelled out loud, "Not bad for your first run I say. Congratulations Jinx."

Jinx recognized the voice as X's and she would have smiled at his comment if she didn't hurt so much. She looked pretty bad. Her cloths were burnt and stained with dirt. Her legs and arms were covered with small bruises and scratches. Her face had gained a new shade of color as it was covered with dirt and the black ribbon holding up the right side of her hair had broken off allowing half her hair go down. She slowly stood up and steadied herself, but immediately felt a flare of pain shoot up her side as she grabbed her ribs and fell to her knees.

"Raven," X shouted, "Get her to the infirmary, now!" Raven merely acknowledged the command with a simple nod as she ran over the fallen rookie, wrapped Jinx's are over her neck, and helped her to her feet.

"Let me go." Jinx weakly protested even though she knew she wouldn't be able to stand up on her own.

"Unless you want to eat dirt again I don't think that's a good choice of action." The regional empathy remarked as she with little emotion as she half carried the sorceress back into the tower.

Jinx noticed Khalid give her a side way glance as he walked over to his position at the starting line. To her dismay though X didn't bother to give her a second look after his order to get her into the sickbay. She looked back to see Khalid standing ready with his now trademark empty expression as X reset the course. A quick flash of light caught her eye as Khalid's Nagamaki appeared in his hand. He gave the giant pole-sword a few warm-up twirls before resting it on his shoulder. A loud beep went off signaling the start of the course as three explosive disk launchers popped out of the ground as began firing him. All Jinx saw was a bright flash of light before the metal doors slide shut behind her as Raven led her to the medical wing.

An hour later found Jinx resting in one of the med lab beds. Her hair had been untied to let it fall free. Her face was now had the dirt on it washed off while the minor injuries she had suffered on her arms and legs had been healed thanks to Raven. She also now wore a loose set of bandages around her stomach and ribs. According to Raven's diagnostics the last laser blast she suffered at the end of the course had bruised her ribs. Nothing serious, but it would be a bit painful to move for a few days.

Unfortunately after Jinx's treatment the two former enemies fell deadly silent unsure of what to talk about. Random topics brought on by Jinx provided the two a steady if not unease communication. One of the things talked about was magical theory. Which to Raven's surprise Jinx was well versed in. She wasn't just an arrogant spell caster like Raven always thought she was. Jinx did almost as much homework as Raven did.

The two girls were unable to carry one with their talks for very long though as the medical doors slide open to allowing the black figure of Red X to walk in. Following shortly behind him was Khalid. He had some dirt on him, but aside from that he looked to be in tip-top condition. Raven had not spent much time looking at Khalid and she was surprised to find that Khalid was taller than X only falling a fell inches short of reaching Cyborg's height. _"Well X always was on the short side." _Raven mused to herself.

"Well how are you feeling Jinx?" X asked in a semi-concerned manner.

"Much better now, thank you." She answered once again taking on her mischievous grin.

"She'll be fine. She just has some bruised up ribs. She'll be good as new in several days. Until then she find it kind of hard to do some physical activity, but I'm sure her skills will allow her to compensate." Raven stated.

"That's good to hear." X stated with an approving nod. Even Khalid closed his eyes and gave a slight nod at hearing this before his eyes shot open as if he had forgotten something.

"Red X," Khalid began in a somewhat formal manner, "What kind of telecommunications does this tower have?"

"Huh, anywhere in the world even space with unlimited minutes. Why?" X answered unsure why the apath would ask such a question.

"Mind if I make a few phone calls?"

"Sure, I see no reason why you can't."

"Thank you." Khalid said as he left the room with out so much as a good bye.

"Hmm, wonder who he has to call." Jinx remarked.

"Whoever it is it's none of our business." X asserted

"How was his course time?" Raven asked since they were on the topic of Khalid.

"21 minutes 32seconds."

"Was it that bad?" Raven asked in slight disbelief.

"No, it was that good." X corrected.

Both girls looked at him with questioning expressions.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked

"He walked through the whole course. He even stopped for afternoon tea in the middle of the mine field. For some reason the laser turrets couldn't target him. Had to recalibrate the whole system for them to even be able to detect him and even then the accuracy was totally off. I have no idea how he did it either." X answered in pure confusion.

Jinx gave a knowing giggle as if X had just asked what color the sky was and said, "That's because Khalid doesn't give off much body heat."

"How do you know that?" X asked as he eyed the girl.

"He told me last night. Explains why everything gets cold around him. I'm sure you've noticed it, right Raven?"

"Well yeah, but I think there's more to that mystery than him not having body heat. It's like he's missing something, but I don't know what. Anyway, he's human and most humans release body heat. Even Cyborg, who is mostly mechanical, has a body temperature."

"I know that, but Khalid is pretty reluctant to talk about his past or powers. I think he let the fact that out by accident."

"He did have a lower body temperature than normal now that I think about it. In his physical examination he did at least, but Cyborg just forgot to mention it. The weird thing is that his temperature averages about 35°F. Just a little above freezing."

"But human temperature is 98°F on average. If he was human he would be dead by now."

"Maybe he's not human."

"Than what is he?" X asked interrupting the chattering teens. Both girls looked at him with shock having forgotten he was even in the room before their expressions turned into those of confusion. Each girl had their theory, but nothing concrete.

"He might be a demon." Raven speculated

"Perhaps, but now a days half-demons are a near extinct race. Stumbling a full fledge demon would be like winning the lottery. It's a possibility, but statically unlikely." Jinx interjected.

"For your information I know for a fact that half-demons still exist." Raven added as a side-note in a slightly annoyed fashion.

"I agree with you there Raven, but their numbers are dwindling. I doubt there are more than 100 or even 50 half-demons in the entire world and even less full blooded ones."

Raven nodded in agreement. "I admit that's true. Perhaps he's possessed."

"I've thought about that too, but most possessions are of an evil nature. In the conversations I've had with Khalid I wouldn't use the words 'nice' or 'good' to describe him, but I would never use the term 'evil' either." The pink haired girl said on Khalid's defense. "Maybe he's a magical incarnation."

"Than why can't I sense any magic radiating from him?"

"Hmm, perhaps he's a construct. Magical constructs are sometimes immune to such detection magic and some don't radiate any magic at all."

"Than why does he have a birth certificate? His profile had everything a normal person would have. Age, date of birth, parents, everything. It doesn't make sense."

The three members stood in silent in thought, but it wasn't long before X's voice spoke breaking the two women out of their thoughts. "I'm sure that when he wants to tell us he'll tell us." He said as he headed for the door.

"I still don't like it. How can we trust someone we know almost nothing about?" The dark haired empath asked in frustration.

X gave let out a slight chuckle at this as he looked at Raven from over his shoulder. "You know Raven he's not much different then you were at first. In fact Beast Boy once said the exact say thing about you." X mused as he reached the door. He turned around to the girls once more and said, "No offense, but why don't you two take a bath. You look like crap after that course." With that he exited the room

The two girls regarded each other. It was true. They had seen better days. Both looked terrible compared to their usual selves.

"Can you walk Jinx?" Raven asked

"Yup, just give me a moment." Came the answer as the pinked hair girl stood up giving a slight wince of pain. "It hurts a bit, but I can take it. Won't have time to get breaks in combat now will I?"

"Guess not." Raven answered with a small laugh. "Why don't you get a change of cloths and meet me at my room. I'll show you the bath."

Jinx gave a rather energetic nod since she hadn't had a good rub down in ages now as she left towards the commons room and Raven headed towards her room.

Meanwhile

X left the two girls in the medical lab and swiftly walked towards Cyborg's room. He wanted to discuss some matters with the new East Leader before he left. Along the way he passed by Khalid's room.

X stopped for a moment and listened as Khalid's voice floated out of the closed door. It sounded like he was talking to someone. More than likely he was on the phone X deducted. Curiosity got the better of X as he leaned in a bit on the door to try to hear the conversation. Unfortunately it didn't help for Khalid was speaking in a language X was unfamiliar with.

"Hmm sounds like Aramaic, but I'm not very familiar with any of the Semitic languages." X spoke softly to himself. _"Why is Khalid speaking in a Semitic language though?" _X figured he would ask him later, but right now he had to talk to Cyborg. Pushing the mystery of Khalid aside once again he reinstated his journey to Cyborg's room.

Cyborg was busy packing various computer and technological related devices into various boxes with the help of Beast Boy. Though Cyborg appreciated the green boy's help Beast Boy wasn't very good with machines and was somehow getting his self blown up with many of Cyborg's old inventions.

"You know you have a lot of junk Cy? Are you planning on taking all of it?" Beast Boy asked as he dug himself out f a pile of machines.

"Probably, well at least the stuff I think I'll really need. Never know when you'll need a high powered electro plasma generator when out on the field." Cyborg answered with a smile.

"Yeah, god knows we've all been in that situation." Beast Boy stated with a hint of playful sarcasm as he carried a load of equipment and placed them in a box near Cyborg.

"Well it's better than that 'Portable Tofu Griller' you claim you 'invented'."

"Hey that could have been a useful tool for the vegetarian on the go." Beast Boy replied defensively.

"Yeah maybe it could have been if it wasn't just a 'George Foreman Grill' with a sticker of your face on it."

"I swear he beat me to the patent." Beast Boy declared in an honest Joe manner.

The two shared a well earned laugh out of this before they grew silent again. It was an uncomfortable and solemn silence as if neither one of them wanted to speak for fear of the inescapable future that soon awaited.

"It won't be the same with out you around you know?" Beast Boy said at last.

"Yeah I know." Cyborg answered.

"But we had our good times and I'm sure we'll have more as well." Beast Boy said trying to sound hopeful.

"You bet." Cyborg said trying to return the confident expression only to find his self unable to hold the smile. "You know Beast Boy you can come with me if you want?"

"I would love to Cy. We could have burping contests and play Stank Ball like there's no tomorrow," The green changeling enthusiastically said, "but…" his voice taking on a very serious tone so unlike him, "I can't."

"Why not BB? You said so yourself. It would be fun."

"Cy, look around you. The team is changing and everyone's going on serious on us. Red X has become a stranger to the term 'let loose'. Khalid, though he seems like an ok guy, isn't going to be throwing any parties in his life time. Jinx is still too new to be fully trusted and for the team to take lightly and Raven has been making some improvement socially, but she still needs work. What I'm trying to say Cy is that I'm needed here. To provide comic relief. To remind everyone here that they're alive and they need to live a bit. To relieve the tension that's building up. People like me, though annoying according to Raven, are needed at times like this and I can't turn my back when I'm needed the most. Even if they don't realize it I do. That's why I can't go with you Cy."

"Alright. I hear you little guy, but I'm going to miss you the most." Cyborg said as small tear fell down the his face

"I'm going to miss you to big guy." He said as the two friends embraced each other in an emotional hug.

Just then the door slide open breaking the two best friend's emotional moment. Both teens gave a rather embarrassed and confused look at X as he stood at the entrance.

"I bet this looks really gay, huh?" Beast Boy asked X while he was still in his embrace.

"Very. Should I let you two get a room for the night?" The dark team leader answered back in a mocking manner.

Beast Boy let out a laugh as he and Cyborg released each other. "And here I thought you no longer had a sense of humor." The now red faced green boy said.

"I still have it. It's just not as active now a day. Beast Boy, why don't you go play some video games in the commons? I need to speak with Cyborg in private."

"Huh, oh sure thing." The youngster said as he gave his best friend a last pat on the back and exited the room.

X waited till Beast Boy left the room before stepping in and closing the door behind him. There was a long silence as the two waited for the other to say something. Cyborg once again went to packing his equipment and shortly afterwards X was next to him following suit.

"Trying to get rid of me that badly?" Cyborg harshly asked not looking at his former leader.

X meticulously sat on his knees and placed a circuit board inside one of the boxes. "No, not at all." He answered the harsh question in a rather unmoving voice.

"Then why you here?" Cyborg demanded as he threw a heavy book into the book to relieve his anger.

X continued to carefully and precisely place nearby objects in their respectful boxes. "Just wanted to talk is all." He said. His voice never changing tone.

"About?" Cyborg asked as his brow raised as if he didn't believe what he was just told.

"About anything really. Just wanted to have a friendly conversation before you left is all."

"So you still think we're friends?"

"I know things have been rough between us, but I like to think that."

"Rough is putting it nicely. We've been on an all out war."

"Yeah I guess we have. Even in the earlier days in was never this bad."

"Yeah, but those days are long gone. Listen X I want you to know that I wasn't just trying to be a jerk."

"Neither was I."

"Look X, I'm not going to beat around the bush or anything. I'm not going to pretend I know what happen that night when we were attacked. Blood wanted me out of the fight fast and he did just that. I didn't see what happened to the team, but I know you did. All I know is that you reactivated me at the end to help you treat the rest of the team. All I did was treat their wounds. You're the one who had to endure seeing those wounds dealt and to come out unscathed yourself. I can't even imagine how you felt. To have the lives of your team no your friends placed in your hands had to leave its mark."

"Things are never really the same after something like that." X said solemnly.

"I believe that. It's just afterwards you really grew distant from the team. Everyone was worried about you. I think the only reason I challenged you so often was to remind you that you have friends who care for you. I want you to remember that even when I leave ok?"

"Ok"

"Hey you promise me that alright."

"Ok ok I promise." X said with a small chuckle.

"So X, what do you think of Jinx?" Cyborg asked suddenly changing the topic.

"She's different I'll admit that, but she has skill. I think she'll make a good addition to the team." X answered professionally

"No, not as a team member. What do you think of her as a girl? Come on now, just between us guys." The older boy asked nudging X.

"What? I haven't given that any thought what so ever and why would I?"

"Oh come on X. You have to admit she's attractive and it's obvious she likes you." Cyborg teased.

"She may be attractive, but I have no idea what you're talking about Cyborg. Why would you think she likes me?"

"Cause it's so obvious. The special breakfast, the way she looks at you and the way she hangs on every word you say. You can't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Well yeah I've noticed, but I thought she had a crush on you. At least that's what Bumblebee said."

"Boy that girl told everyone, didn't she? That may be true, but I'm pretty sure that even when she was part of the Hive she had a crush on you. In all honesty I'm kind of envious."

"Hold up there. You're telling me that a girl you were going out with, who was a member of an enemy organization and who has attempted to kill me on several occasions had a crush on me. How would you know that?"

"Not had a crush. Has a crush. As in she still does. You'll be surprised how many times that girl cursed your name. Sure the rest of the team really smeared your name, but she did it the most and it never sounded like she said it in hate. More like a strange affection. Some of the other girls there would even tease her about liking you."

"So that doesn't prove anything. She really hated me and her obsession was mistook for affection. Simple as that."

Cyborg let out a hearty laugh. "Dude she never denied it though. She would just blush and tell everyone to shut up. Trust me she likes you and I think you're the only person here who doesn't know it yet."

"I don't know Cyborg. I've never been very good at relationships and such. I don't even know her for crying out loud."

"So I've noticed. Don't worry. All I'm saying is that she's a good girl and if she's telling the truth about being reformed I think you'll get along with her pretty well. Just be careful with Raven. She seems like the jealous type."

"What? Don't tell me that she too." X nearly shouted.

"You know for being one of the greatest detectives around you're pretty dense when it comes to women." Cyborg said as he gave his friend a strong pat on the back. A roaring laugh was heard echoing from Cyborg's room down the hall, but no one save X knew what he was laughing about.

Beast Boy was in the commons room brushing up on his racing skills when he heard the door open behind him. He turned around to see a rather messy and disheveled Jinx.

"Hey Jinx. You ok? You took quite the hit back there during training." He asked

"Yeah, I'm much better thanks." The young girl answered him with a smile as she picked up her duffle bag and pulled a set of cloths out.

Beast Boy watched curious of what the young girl was doing. He didn't know what to expect, but he found himself rather bored as Jinx pulled out a spare outfit and striped stockings. He was about to go back to his game when Jinx suddenly pulled out a pink lace bra and matching pink laced panties. For some reason at the sight of this Beast Boy found him self unable to look away as his face turned a deep red.

Jinx had now zipped up her bag and set it back on the ground, but was still holding her panties when she noticed Beast Boy gawking at her.

"Is something wrong Beast Boy?" She asked concerned with the young boy's redden face.

"pa.pa.p…p..pa..pa.. undies." He stammered out unable to say the word before resorting to the childish term for Jinx's delicates.

"What these? What's the matter you don't like them?" Jinx asked innocently in reference to her underwear as she held them out over her waist to give Beast Boy a general idea of what she would look like in them.

They were a pair of insanely sheer panties and any guy who found themselves lucky enough to see Jinx in them would be give a incredibly generous view of her privates. To say they were sexy was a gross understatement.

Blood shot out of Beast Boy's nose like a fire hose at the sight of Jinx and her panties as he fell backwards and fainted. Jinx watched in confusion, but figured this was normal behavior for Beast Boy. So she picked up her cloths and left the room to meet Raven leaving Beast Boy convulsing in a pool of his own blood.

Shortly after Jinx left the room Beast Boy came to. He laid still in his blood as more continued to pour from his nose yet a large smile crept on his face.

"Dude, this has got to be one of the best days of my life." He mused

Jinx made the brief walk over towards Raven's room just in time to catch her as she exited her room. Raven had two towels and a change of cloths draped over her arm. She gave the new team mate a friendly half smile which was the most she could smile without her face hurting. Raven did a quick scan of Jinx taking notice of the set of cloths in her arms and the noticeable pink underwear that she made no attempt to hide.

"Pink." Raven said unconsciously

"Huh? Oh don't tell me you don't like them either." Jinx said in a worried manner.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked slightly confused.

"Beast Boy saw them and didn't like them so much that fainted upon seeing them." Jinx clarified.

"Oh, I'm sure he fainted, but I don't think it was because he didn't like them. I'm guessing you really like pink huh?" Raven asked in a monotone voice.

"Isn't that obvious?" The girl asked with a laugh as she ran a hand through her hot pink hair. "I guess you think it's too girly or something huh?"

Raven let out a meek smile. "Actually pink is my favorite color."

"Really?" Jinx asked as she let out a slight laugh. "It's really strange. We were enemies till just yesterday and completely different in just about everyway yet we have so much in common. It's weird to say the least."

"Yeah I guess it is."

"So what kind of bath do you guys have?"

"Well it's like an indoor hot springs. Funny story on how we got it. To make a long story short one day Starfire decided to a take a really long shower and Beast Boy really had to go to the bathroom. It's kind of embarrassing, but in the end it was enough of a reason for X to have a secondary bath built. It's a bit extravagant in my opinion, but it's a good place to relax." Raven said as they reached a door that said "Bath" on it.

Raven opened the door to reveal a huge white tile room with a large bathtub that could easily fit five large sized people. Several mirrors lined one of the walls as another wall was lined with shelves for ones clothing and other personal possessions. Even a small section that was closed off for changing.

Raven closed the door behind them as they entered making sure to lock it as she walked over to the tub and pressed a few buttons on the side. Immediately several water jets opened and began to fill the tub with hot water as the stem fogged up the nearby mirrors.

"This is so cool." An excited Jinx said

"You can change into a towel in the changing room before you get it Jinx." Raven stated at she turned around only to encounter a stark naked Jinx. Raven immediately covered her eyes with her hands in embarrassment. "Jinx, why aren't you wearing towel?" Raven yelled in a panicked voice.

"Oh come on now Raven. We're both girls here. It's not like we have anything we haven't seen before, right?"

Jinx just stood there naked, awaiting an answer from Raven. Raven peeked through her hands to see what Jinx was doing. Though there was no end to Raven's embarrassment she was rather curious how she compared physically to another woman. The only other girl she had ever seen naked was Starfire and those encounters never did much to improve her self esteem about her body.

Jinx was about as pale as she was and had no tan lines what so ever. An apparent sign that Jinx her self avoided excess sun light. Jinx had a rather petite figure like that of a gymnasts which only made sense considering all the flips and tumbles she does in combat. As a result of her slender figure Jinx was a little on the flat side in the chest region. Though it didn't take away from her natural beauty, but seemed to add to it. Jinx was one of those girls who was able to pull of the small chest look very well and still remain amazingly sexy. Never the less for once Raven felt 'big' in her present company. Further inspection down of Jinx's body would reveal that she was 'shaven' which caused Raven to further hide her eyes and face as she blushed at the exposing sight.

"You have no shame you know that right Jinx?" Raven said from behind her hands.

Jinx gave out a school girl like giggle at this. "Well being a super villain for so long tends to do that."

Raven walked into the changing booth as she stripped down and put on a dark blue full body towel over her. She walked out of the booth to find Jinx already relaxing in the tub.

"This is incredible." Jinx said as she let out a minor moan of comfort.

"Yeah it is something else." Raven agreed as she crawled in and took a seat next to the pinked hair girl.

The two girls relaxed in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Jinx opened her now drowsy eyes and glanced at Raven who seemed to be almost in a trace like state of relaxation with the hot water flowing over her. Jinx's eye's darted across Raven's covered body and stopped on her chest. Jinx looked down at her own small chest and sighed.

Raven still had her eyes closed when she felt the water around her begin to swoosh lightly. She ignored it at first and soon it went away. Instead in its place she felt like someone was staring at her continuously. It was annoying feeling so she opened her eyes on to find her self face to face with Jinx who was on her hands and knees right in front of her looking her right in the face.

Raven let out a brief shriek at the suddenness of Jinx. "Jinx what are you doing?" Raven asked angrily.

Raven didn't get a response at first. She just saw Jinx lift and hand up and slowly poked her on her breast. "Boy Raven you're really stacked you know that?"

"Huh, no I'm not." Raven said with a red face.

"Yes you are." Jinx said as she sat back on her legs "We're the same age, but you have the figure of a woman while I have the figure of a 13 year old girl."

"You're being too hard on yourself Jinx. I for one think you look great."

"You're just saying that. Come on take that towel off. I want to see how big you really are." Jinx said as she made a sudden pass at Raven's towel.

"Awww, Jinx knock it off!" Raven yelled as she wrestled with the girl finally managing to push her off. "I swear you're insane Jinx." The now seething violet haired empath said as she stood up intending to put some distance between her and the crazed pink girl. It was then that Raven felt a pair of hands grab her towel from behind and yank.

The playful expression on Jinx's face faded at what she saw. A huge grotesque jagged scar ran down Raven's back from her left shoulder blade to her right hip. Raven stood in shock unable to move or even think until she heard the gasp from Jinx's throat. It was then she remembered.

"Don't look at me!" Raven yelled as she kneeled down and tightly wrapped the wet towel over back to cover her scar. "Don't look at me! Please don't look at me!" she yelled over a over again as tears ran down her face and every mirror in the bathroom, perhaps the whole tower, shattered to reflect her inner wish. Soon she was no longer yelling, but still in between sobs she would say, "Just don't look at me. Please don't look at me."

Jinx stared in shock. She knew how Raven had gotten that scar. Brother Blood always seemed to have ways of making his students more deadly and right before the attack on Titans Tower he had give Mammoth a pair of iron claws. She had seen him give her that wound, but she never thought it would leave this kind of mark on Raven. On her friend. Even though she entered that battle unwillingly. Even though she didn't take part in any real combat that night. Even though she fled as soon as she thought it was safe too she was as much to blame as Mammoth. Though she did not wield the claws that cleaved Raven's flesh she did nothing to help her. It was then that Jinx realized just how deep her former relationship had affected the Titans. That no matter how good of a friend she became to her new team she would never be able to undo the pain she had caused them.

Raven could feel Jinx's eyes boring into her. Or boring in her back. She lowered her head as more tears fell down her face. "Please stop staring at me Jinx. I know I'm hideous."

Jinx reached out and hugged Raven from behind. Her own tears no flowing down her face "I'm sorry Raven. I'm so sorry. This is my fault. You're not the hideous one. I am. I'm the monster for letting this happen to you." Her hug on Raven tighten as more tears slid down her pale face. "Please Raven, I beg you please…"

"…forgive me."

End chapter 5

Oh very long chapter. Very long. I said there would be a death in this chapter at the end of chapter 4, but it grew to long so I'm moving the fight scene to chapter 6. Don't complain though. You got a hot tub scene which is 10x better lol.

The hot tub scene. This had to be one of the most emotional moments I've ever written. While I wrote that part I was able to picture Raven holding the towel over her as she cried. I was practically able to hear her yelling for no one to look at her as I heard Jinx beg for forgiveness from her new friend. That's how real this scene was to me. That I was actually able to hear their sobs as I wrote. I almost felt like crying myself. I'm not use to writing such drama so you may not think it's very good, but I like to think I did a very good job portraying the emotion.

Regarding Khalid's phone call. Yes, he was speaking Aramaic which is the most commonly spoken language in the middle east. If anyone cracks a joke about Khalid being a terrorists I swear I'll crack their heads open you prejudice jerks. If you must know Khalid's origins lay in Japan. Aramaic is just one of the several common languages he knows.

I think the scene with Red X and Cyborg was needed to establish to the reader that although they're constantly fighting now they're still friends. X was simply trying to repair the damage that was caused so that Cyborg wouldn't have to leave on bad terms.

What's with Beast Boy's nose bleed? Taking a lesson from some of my favorite animes is all. (exp: Love Hina) Beast Boy is a young teenage boy. Of course he has a perverted side.

I still need to get a design for Khalid's costume. Nothing fancy. Just something dark and simple like him. If you have suggestions you can email them to me. Please, I can write and plot out a huge epic stories but I can't design costumes lol.


	7. The Morning Joy The Evening Pain

Been awhile. Too much class work. Too much class work. Lol, anyway guess what? Teen Titans X has just hit 20 reviews! Yay, I'm so proud of myself and I'm so happy I got fans who are so supportive. Of course that makes me bit nervous cause now I got to try to keep them happy and make sure my work keeps getting better. When no one knew me it was alright if I messed up cause no one cared lol. Anyway thank you all my fans and supporters. Here's looking to 50 reviews someday lol. Oh, in case anyone get's confused during the fight scene all the battles are occuring simultaneously. It's implied, but Ijustwant to be safeand notlose anyone there.

**Count R.P.Orlok: **Thank you for the continued support. The action is at the end and next chapter will actually begin with a good old fashion mauling. (And I do mean old lol) Actually it should be up soon too. Later.

**Delirium24: **In regards to Raven's scar, yes and no. Sango has kind of like a large puncture wound in the middle of her back. (Not really sure. Only seen it once I think) Raven's scar is more of a diagonal slash. Just imagine a '\' symbol and you get the idea.

**Grievous Shaker: **No, Khalid isn't Homaculi though his powers are slightly based off Full Metal Alchemist, but it's not alchemy. There's a chapter later on that explains it more it depth. And of course I'm aiming for a threesome relationship. Why else would I try to make a strong friendship between Jinx and Raven? Lol

**PHAOE: **Thanks that means a lot. Like I said I'm not use to angst and drama so I'm glad people liked it and Jinx just seemed like the type who wore pink underwear. Lol

**Deathwish911:** Will do.

**Takashi Roiji: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it. There will be occasional anime references and soon even some crossovers. I like your suggestion for Khalid's costume. I have a thing for trench coats especially since I myself wear one. There will be an occasional cat fight later on, but nothing like Aeka and Ryoko from the Tenchi series.

**Luhism: **Thank you and congrads on being my first anonymous reviewer. Yes, I now accept anonymous reviews. Anyway, I'll try not to disappoint.

Anyway, long chapter so be gentle please. I hope you all like it.

Teen Titans X

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 6: The Morning Joy. The Evening Pain

Khalid awoke with a slight start. The pain he felt in his dream still surged through his chest threatening to rip his very being apart at its seams. He had forgotten how painful that experience was. Yet despite the pain a foreign expression appeared on his face. One that he had not had in almost a year since the last time he had this dream. He slowly traced the expression on his face. His lip curled slightly upward in a half-smile. Having seen her face, even if it was just in a dream, had awoken that small shred of emotional happiness that he still retained.

He stood up out of his bed wearing a pair of loose pants and no shirt exposing his sickly pale upper body which had a number of scars on it. He walked over to the single window in his room and pulled aside the black curtains he had put up to reveal the huge bay area and the rather breath taking sight of Jump City. She was out there somewhere. Close by in this very city. He knew it. All he had to do now was find her. That was not a promising thought though. He knew how impossible that girl was to find and he only hoped his exposure as a member of the Teen Titans would make her aware of his presence in the city and prompt her to look for him too.

He hoped. He almost felt like laughing at himself or perhaps slapping himself for allowing himself to think like that. He had stopped hoping ages ago. It did nothing but prompt a false sense of security which was always shattered. The small smile on his face slowly faded as the white haired apath slowly remembered the cruel fate his existence spawned. _"Maybe it'll be different this time."_ He caught himself thinking.

He glanced around his now fully furnished room that almost two weeks ago was nothing more than a large white cubicle. Though now it looked like a messy white cubicle. The bed and small white stand with a lamp on it was part of the default furnishings. Aside from that there were two large book shelves against the wall where the door was that were each packed with many books of both the new, classic, and almost ancient origins. Aside from a small pile of books that didn't fit on the shelf there was a small oaken drawer that sat some what across from his bed that held some of his smaller or more useless garments. The main and only attention getter of the room was a set of feudal samurai armor that stood on a stand in the corner of the room. It looked like any other set of armor you might find in a museum except for the helmet. It was a batter and beaten helmet covered in blood with a large puncture in the side like a sharp object had been jammed through it with two curved decorative demon horns that curved forward and around the forehead region. For a moment Khalid found himself lost in thought till an abrupt knock on his door woke him from his own mind.

"Khalid you up yet? It's 9AM." The voice of Jinx said as it floated through his door. Khalid glanced at the small digital clock on table next to his bed and indeed it read 9AM. He had over slept by an hour. "Well I'm coming in so you better be decent." The pink spell caster said while the voice of Raven was heard in protest to Jinx's choice of action, but Jinx was never one to fully think her actions out. The door slid open and Jinx walked in with her standard bright morning smile a medium sized box in her hand followed by Raven. "Sorry for barging in on you like this Khalid but his package arrived for you and… whoa." Jinx said as she stopped suddenly almost causing Raven to bump into her from behind who, upon seeing what Jinx was speaking of, also gave a some what shocked expression.

Both girls had never seen Khalid topless and for one they did not expect him to be so built and two they did not expect him to have so many scars. A number of scars layered his body. Most seemed to be of the kind caused by bladed weapons, but a few seemed smaller and looked like they pierced the skin. Khalid stared back unsure of what the two girls were staring at.

"Yes?" Khalid asked as he opened his closet and pulled out a dark blue t-shirt.

"Oh, uh package." Jinx said in a somewhat goofy manner as she held out the box toward Khalid.

"Thank you." He said in a manner that didn't really portray thanks, but that was normal for him. He looked at the box and the postage on it. To Nicholas Rodriguez it read. It was from a prominent antique shop in New York called Eternal Time. "Speak of the devil." He said more to himself than his two guests. It was normal for Khalid to receive mail. Since that day he had used the phone he had been receiving packages just about every other day from antique shops from around the world.

Raven eyed him suspiciously like she did every time he got mail. Since the arrival of his first parcel the empath's detective instinct had gone into overdrive. Though over the years Khalid had become rather good at dodging questions he was not use to having such a perceptive interrogator as Raven hounding him with both subtle and direct questions almost everyday. He was glad that the first box contained books and that Raven was an advent reader. He had managed to somewhat bribe the girl with some of his books that she had not read yet in exchange for peace from her desire to know the truth, but at the rate she read in another week or two she will have read through his whole collection he currently had.

"So what's in it this time?" Raven asked curious of what other surprises the white haired martial artist had in store.

"Perhaps my most important possession if you must know." He answered in his empty voice. He peeled back the tape and slowly opened the box to reveal tightly packed layers of newspaper and packaging foam. Over half the box seemed to be foam or paper as Khalid seemed to forever dig through the box till about half way down he stopped and pulled out a small white oaken music box less the half the size of the original box.

The music box had a well kept white luster for just being wood that reminded the girls slightly of ivory.

"A music box?" Raven said in a quizzical manner, "I must admit I wasn't expecting that."

"This world has holds a great many mysteries that we never expect." Khalid mused as he gave the small metal key on the back of the box a few cracks. He then carefully set the box down and opened it. The mysterious soft music flowed from the box and filled the room with its trance like sound. It was a quite melody that portrayed both emptiness and sorrow, but with a small hint of hope in the end. The kind of music you would listen to as you questioned all of life's hardships. As the music played the girls noticed that the figurine in the box was not that of a ballerina or fairy princess like many other music boxes, but of a young girl with pale skin, a stoic expression and with white hair and kimono. She looked almost like a young female version of Khalid with the same empty expression and similarity of physical appearances which was uncanny. Also the girl did not dance like other figurines to the music. Instead she held a small silver mirror in her hands which gave of an amazing display of colors when looked into.

"How does it do that?" Jinx asked perplexed but fascinated by the box.

"The figurine is actually hollow and the mirror is nothing more than a glass window. Inside on the spinning rods are several small prism crystals that rotate and refract light which creates the rainbow display you see before you." He explained

"That's pretty ingenious." Raven complimented in her stale voice.

"Thank you" came Khalid's empty reply though it carried a small sense of pride this time. "Now if you two would excuse me I really must properly change." And with that the cold apath shooed the two girls out of his room.

The two girls regarded each other as the faint music from the box still lightly spilled out from behind the closed door.

"The more I try to figure that guy out the more questions I end up with." Raven mused to herself.

"I don't know why you're so obsessed. He's pretty nice when you get to know him." Jinx said on the white haired apath's defense.

"You're always defending him." Raven remarked as she turned around and walked off slightly irritated.

"Well what can I say? He really is nice to me." Jinx said as she followed her violet haired friend.

"Maybe he likes you." Raven teased

"Naw, he says he had a younger sister around my age and that I remind him of her. That's all."

"Oh well I just figured with all the time you spend with him…" Raven said unsure of how to phrase her response

"That I liked him?" Jinx finished for her, "No, he just tends to listen to me and gives me advice every now and then is all. Anyway I thought you liked him. You know since you seem so obsessed with him." She clarified.

"WHAT! Why does everyone think that!"

"I don't know. He just seems like your type is all."

Raven glared at her former nemesis, "Jinx here is a tip, never try to play match-maker. You look too hard into things."

"Oh, well if I may change the topic for a brief moment, but have you noticed anything odd about X recently? He's been kind of avoiding me. Did I make him mad or something?" Jinx asked with a very distressed expression on her face.

"Well it's not just you. He's been rather elusive with me too. I think he's just been overly busy. Now that Cyborg is gone he's assumed the role of technician as well." The empath deduced, but she was just as worried about her leader's well being.

The two girls held a light conversation as they randomly wandered the halls heading to no specific location when they suddenly heard X's anger voice echo down the hall.

"BEAST BOY!"

: Wish there was a better way of making scene changes:

Red X was up early today. He had a lot of work to do especially since he had received a new security system upgrade. He was reading the new manual as he walked down the halls checking performance ratings at various portions of the tower. Usually it was Cyborg who did these things but since he wasn't here X assumed the duty of technician as well. It wasn't that hard. X was just as smart if not smarter than his cybernetic enhanced friend. It was just easier for Cyborg due to his ability to interface with the system. He was on his way to a circuit panel in this hall to check the efficiency when his foot got caught on something.

It was strange. Almost like a trip-wire, but why would there be a trip-wire in the tower. He wasn't really paying attention either since he was busy learning the ups and downs of the new system. As such he ignored the slight whizzing sound he heard in the air. At least he tried to it became slightly louder. Finally his common sense understood what his danger sense was trying to communicate to him. How stupid could he be? He spun around to confirm, but it was too late. If only he was paying more attention. The arrow stuck him right in-between his forehead and he felt himself knocked back by the force of the blow.

"What happened?" He asked himself as he opened his eyes momentary after he was hit by the projectile and rubbed his forehead. He felt the wooden shaft with his hand followed it where it connected with him. It wasn't a normal arrow, but a suction-cup arrow that was sticking out of his forehead. He sat up confused and as he did a small ball fell from opposite end of the arrow and burst open to reveal a banner like message which read: Pink Haired Bimbo

X gave a low growl. Apparently he had tripped on one of the prank traps that Beast Boy and Jinx randomly set around the tower. X had expected to gag war to end when Cyborg left the team, but shortly after Beast Boy got more familiar with Jinx Gag War II began.

Jinx was an accomplished jokester just like Beast Boy and once Beast Boy realized the potential of Jinx's power over luck and circumstances had in the realm of practical jokes it became bad news for everyone else. The two would occasionally play jokes on not only each other, but everyone else in the tower. No one was safe and the fact that they would set booby traps randomly around the tower for the other was bad news too.

"BEAST BOY!" he yelled angrily down the hall, "You better be hiding because I am so going to kill you if I find you." He threatened. He stormed down the hall in hopes of finding the green changeling and was so mad he forgot to remove the arrow from his forehead. "Beast Boy!" he yelled again as he turned sharply down a hall and bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're going." X angrily stated not caring for who had run into.

"My apologies X. I didn't see you there." Came Khalid's empty voice from behind the cover of an aged book. He lowered his book and looked at his new team leader and blankly pointed at the arrow. "Pink Haired Bimbo? No offense, but that's a poor way to get Jinx's attention." He dryly said.

X stared at the indifferent young man. Khalid was wearing what appeared to be a black trench coat, blue shirt, black pants and a pair of boots. X wasn't sure how to answer Khalid's comment especially since he wasn't sure if Khalid was being sarcastic or not and he never really was. With Raven you could tell when she was being sarcastic or telling a joke even if her voice remained leveled. With Khalid it always sounded like he was serious.

"No, I'm not trying to get Jinx's attention. I just walked into one of Beast Boy's booby traps is all." X explained.

"Oh?" Khalid said now with a slight confused expression, "So you mean to tell me you are not trying to court the young lady?"

"Court? Who the hell still talks like that?" X asked confused by Khalid's choice of old fashion words.

"Was my choice of words wrong?"

"Not really, you just don't hear anyone say it like that anymore."

"Then what should I have said?"

"You should tell me if you've seen Beast Boy is what you should say."

"Oh I guess you're still a little peeved about that prank. It's not the first time though. If it annoys you than why do you allow them to continue?"

"Because I figure it's just their way of living. Just because we're super heroes doesn't mean we can't enjoy life or at least try. The pranks only bother me when they happen to me, understand?"

"Maybe." Khalid simply answered as he brought his book back to his face and walked past X as he again put the world on ignore. The action would have been very rude and cold had Khalid not tripped on an unseen force. He fell forward and broke into a small tumble so he wouldn't land flat on his face. As he landed he spun around quickly on his heels as he stood up ready to face whatever unseen opponent had caused him to fall only to hear a low whiz sound as an invisible force smacked him on the forehead knocking him on his back.

As Khalid sat up X noticed that he too now had a similar suction arrow stuck on his forehead. The small ball at the end burst open to disclose a similar banner message like the on X's arrow except this one read 'Green Furry Retard'.

"Understand now?" X asked in an 'I told you so' voice.

Khalid stood up and simply nodded in agreement before he took a deep breath and shouted, "Jinx".

Jinx turned her head in full attention now at hearing her name being yelled out by Khalid. His voice didn't sound anger though. Much like everything else he said there was no hint of emotion in his voice. So that lead Jinx to believe that there were only two situations in which Khalid would call her;

He was in trouble. (That seemed highly unlikely to her.) or

She was in trouble. (This seemed very likely to her)

"You're in for it now." Raven dryly remarked as she followed Jinx who had now broken into a light jog to see what the commotion was.

As the two closed in on where the yelling had originated they began to hear the sound of laughter or more specifically Beast Boy's laughter. As they drew closer they saw the Beast Boy rolling on the floor almost crying from his hooting. The reason for this didn't become apparent till they finally turned the corner only to see perhaps one of the most contradictory sights they had ever seen.

Before them stood the two darkest and perhaps most dangerous members of the team with goofy joke arrows stuck on their foreheads each with an insult that wasn't meant for them. The sight was funny, but it was just the whole situation that sold the real laughs. Red X and Khalid were the last people you expect to get hit by the traps yet here they were wearing the silly display. It was a hilarious and refreshing sight in that it reminded everyone in the fact that these two were still very much human. Humans who at the moment looked very ridicules.

Jinx had now joined Beast Boy on the floor in laughter. Even Raven, though much more composed than her allies, was giving an audible chuckle. X was beginning to regret having yelled for he wouldn't have to put up with this kind of ridicule if he had stayed quite. He wanted to say something. Even yell at them. Anything, so long as he wouldn't feel so embarrassed, but seeing everyone together, with a former enemy at that, laughing and enjoying themselves was a nice scene for him. It was the most laughter he had heard in the tower in a long time and he didn't want to ruin it for some reason. Even if it was at the cost of his dignity.

Khalid was staring blankly at the trio of giggling teenagers. He wasn't mad. In all honestly he had stopped caring. The joke was played and he fell for it. Nothing else could be done. He pulled the arrow off his forehead and dropped it the ground leaving a bright red circular mark on his pale face as he walked off towards the commons room. He had a good feeling that the obituaries would report a strange death this morning.

Jinx and Beast Boy were now standing up though each one was holding their sides from all the laughing they had done. Jinx glanced up at X to see him struggling with the arrow on his head as she read the dangling message. She placed her hands on her hips and closed her eyes.

"For your information I'm no bimbo." She said to Beast Boy regarding the arrows comment.

"Yeah, well I'm not retard." Beast Boy said as he gave a proud pose.

"You are to me." Raven remarked more to herself than to anyone else, but loud enough to be heard anyway.

"I don't care what any of you are." X nearly shouted in an irritated voice as he pulled the arrow on his head that refused to budge, "Just get this thing off of me."

"Oh well that may be a problem." Beast Boy said innocently, "You see, I kind of put super glue on it."

"Are you crazy?" Jinx yelled in his ear, "Are you trying to ruin my perfect face?"

"Girl it was ruined the moment you put your makeup on." Beast Boy playfully retorted. In all honestly Beast Boy thought Jinx looked rather pretty with or without her makeup, but he was purposely trying to rattle her cage and like any other girl Jinx was overly sensitive about her appearance. Well his comment didn't rattle Jinx's cage, but full blown banged on it.

"What did you say?" Jinx asked in a psychotically evil tone of voice. Her eyes taking on the solid pink color she only got when she was really relied up or really mad. "Why you little green snot nosed brat!" She yelled as she lifted her hand up in an oh so familiar manner. Her palm infused with pinked energy as she threw it at the now fleeing Beast Boy. She quickly gave chase to the fleeing boy as she hurled more insults, bolts of energy and various hexes and curses.

"I don't think he's going to live this time." X pondered to himself.

"I'm sure he will. He'll just need to spend a few days in the med lab." Raven predicted, "Here let me help you with that." She walked over to X and she couldn't help but smile at how silly he looked. No matter what she thought about she couldn't shake the grin off her face. The familiar dark energy surrounded the arrow and with a slight pop pulled it off and dropped it to the ground. Strangely even though X now had the arrow on his head removed he just kept staring at her and it was making her rather self conscious and red around the face.

X watched her and for a moment considered his self rather lucky. The sight of Raven smiling was a rather rare one even when the original team was together yet here she was with a bright smile like she did it every day.

"You know Raven you should smile more often." He said rather nonchalantly as he walked past her.

Raven said nothing on her part. She merely stared at X as he walked on. The blush on her face turning so bright she could past for a skylight.

The rest of the day was rather non-eventful and for the most part the tower was rather cheery and nighttime came a bit faster then anyone expected and the day so far had been rather quiet. Everyone was lounging in the commons. Even X who had finished his maintenance some hours ago. Jinx and Beast Boy seemed to be drawing up concepts for some sort of water balloon catapult. Raven was content reading one of her many books though every time X caught her eye she would light up like a Christmas tree and hide her face behind her book. Even Khalid seemed a bit happier then usual. Well as happy as an unemotional apathetic nihilist could be that is. After a brief review of the paper he had highlight several abnormal deaths and seem rather content in his own way with that.

"Hey since we're all here we should have a good old fashion movie night. We haven't had one of those in a while." Beast Boy exclaimed from his seat next to Jinx

"He's right. It has been awhile and it does sound like a good idea." Raven concurred to everyone's surprise.

"I vote for my personal favorite 'Attack of the Robot Space Ninjas Pt.5'."

"I vote for anything so long as Beast Boy doesn't pick it." Raven remarked as she returned to her aversive attitude towards Beast Boy.

Unfortunately no movie would be picked that night for the tower's alarm went off at that moment. X wasted no time and in an instant was on his feet typing commands onto the main monitor. A map of Jump City appeared as the screen centered itself on a small icon of an 'H' inside an octagon.

"It's the HIVE and they're attacking the Jump City mall." X explained.

Jinx cringed slightly at the sound of her former team. She had hoped never to see her former teammates again, but she knew that was unlikely and now it was simply impossible. For a moment she felt paralyzed and unable to even make rational thought. Was she nervous or was she scared. She didn't know which one or why she felt like that. She just did. She looked at the screen which was predicting her inedible future and found herself feeling rather lost. She had no idea how long she was standing there, but it wasn't till she felt a hand on her shoulder that she finally returned to reality.

Startled she looked over and found X standing beside her. His hand on her shoulder reassuringly. She looked at his flawless skull mask which hid was gorgeous features. Though she couldn't look under that mask she secretly prayed in her heart that he was smiling at her in a supportive manner. She had no idea how right she was at that moment. She gave him a confident smile and nod as she followed the rest of the team who had apparently left sometime ago and she hadn't noticed till now.

Transportation was still a bit awkward for the new team. Cyborg had taken the T-Car with him and though X had made orders for a new mode of transportation it wouldn't be ready for at least another two weeks. Raven was able to levitate so she was covered and Beast Boy's morphing ability allowed him many methods of flight and X had his X-Cycle. That only left Jinx and Khalid without any means of transportation. Thankfully X had some foresight regarding this situation and had discussed the matter with the team just after the day that Khalid and Jinx joined.

It was agreed that one of them would ride with Beast Boy using him kind of as a mount in his pterodactyl form and the other would ride with X on the X-Cycle. Khalid, who was aware of Jinx's feelings for the team leader, was rather insistent on riding with Beast Boy. Giving various reasons and evening claiming that X was a reckless driver and that just because he could heal most wounds didn't mean he wanted to die. Jinx on the other hand was rather ecstatic about the idea of riding the X-Cycle. Jinx was a fast paced girl who was use to doing whatever she wanted and liked traveling fast. The fact that she would be riding with X was a bonus in this case. Raven didn't really like the idea of Jinx being so close to X much though, but by this time trust in Jinx was no longer a real problem and she had no probable cause to stand against the decision.

The Jump City mall was rather close to Titans Tower as such the trip was rather quick especially considering the speeds that were traveling at. Upon arriving the mall looked rather calm. With no obvious signs of destruction the mall looked liked it would any other day, if you ignored the fact that the security doors at the front had been ripped off their hinges.

Inside the mall looked like a war zone. Display windows were shattered; benches flipped over, and carts broken spilling their goods on the floor. In the center was a shattered fountain with its pipes spilling water into the air giving the large room a strange drizzle effect. Standing among the destruction almost like they were waiting for them stood four members of the HIVE Five: Gizmo, Private HIVE, Mammoth, and SEE-More.

"See I told if we wrecked the place enough they would come." Gizmo said in his nasally voice.

"See they brought Little Miss Traitor with them too. So Jinx are you Red X's new bitch? Why else would you be following them around like a dog?" SEE-More asked

"Yeah, I mean what did you have to do to get accepted into their little club? Or should I ask 'who' you have to do?" Gizmo added with a suggestive snicker as he glared at X.

"Shut up both of you! I swear I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass. You have no idea how many times I wanted to beat the shit out of you and now I can." Jinx snapped.

"That's enough Titans G…" X yelled before he was cut off.

"Hold up now. We can't fight now?" Mammoth said in his booming voice.

"And why not?" Raven asked clearly growing impatient with the passing banter.

"Because we haven't introduced everyone yet." Mammoth answered in a mock civilized voice.

"We know who you are and trust me those of us which don't," X said as he cast a quick glance at Khalid, "Really don't care."

"Well you don't know everyone yet." Came a strong female voice from the overhanging second floor.

The Titans looked up as a darken figure performed a rather impressive display of acrobatics and jumped from the railing and landed right in of them. Before them stood a rather tall and busty female with long brown hair wearing something straight out of 'Xena: Warrior Princess'. She wore a tight fitting scale mail shirt with a black breast plate over it as well as a short black armored battle skirt and a pair of scale mail pants similar to her shirt and black armored boots. Lastly she wore what appeared to be a Viking like helmet with decorative wings on the side and she had a large spiked mace and long sword attached to her belt.

"I am Dark Valkyrie!" She proclaimed proudly, "And I shall be the one to destroy you."

"Dark Valkyrie?" Beast Boy said with a puzzled expression, "Sounds like a digimon or something."

"Such impudence!" the warrior women fumed. "HIVE Five, attack!"

"Teen Titans GO!" X yelled in response as the two teams clashed.

Jinx had her sights on beating the living hell out of the tiny boy genius, but when she saw a yellow shield come crashing towards her face like a flying guillotine attack she immediately rolls under it avoid the attack. The shield then curves around like a boomerang and returns the yellow armor clad military man who threw it, Private HIVE.

"Well I wanted to kill Gizmo, but you'll do." Jinx said with a scowl.

"Bring it." the yellow dressed HIVE student provoked as he charged forward at his former leader.

Private HIVE was a rather skilled fighter. Jinx had to admit when it came to physical strength the Private had her beat and it was clear he had a lot of fighting skills yet none of this worried her. Jinx remembered back to her fights with Robin in the past and her more recent practice duels with his new persona Red X and was amazed at how much he had improved. If the Private had a sudden lucky streak and Robin had a flu as well as proclaimed legally blind there would be a chance for him to beat Robin. But if he wasn't as good as X's former self there was no way he was as good as X and as such no way he was better then her. Unfortunately Private HIVE would have to figure this out the hard way. Mainly with a right hook and round house kick.

SEE-More squared off against Raven which for the most part was for the best. Both opponents leaned more towards the ranged side of combat so it came down to who could out shoot the other. Raven throwing random chuck of rubble and the occasional bench which SEE-More agilely dodged or blasted to bits with his eye beams. That which was to big for him to blast to smithereens he would incase with his capture eye beam turning the deadly projectile into a giant jelly like eyeball. The two went back and forth like this for some time and at the rate the fight was progressing at it seemed like they would continue to do it all night.

X had broken into a sprint towards Dark Valkyrie, but before he even cleared half the distance to her he felt a strong tug on his cape and in the next instant he was flying. He flew straight into a wall leaving an indention of him self in the stone. X was heavily dazed but before he was able to peel his body off the wall he felt a giant hairy hand wrap round his neck. As his eyes opened and came into focus he saw the large face of Mammoth only a few inches from his own face. He was so close that X was able to smell his breath which had a similar odor to the city landfill.

"So this is the infamous Red X. I have to admit you don't look that tough." Mammoth said with a slight hint of disappointment. "Oh well, once I'm done breaking you in half I think I'll go finish clipping the wings of the little bird girl. You know between you and me I think if I can keep her conscious she would be quite the screamer." He finished with a slight malicious laugh as he brandished his iron claws before X.

"So long as I live you won't ever touch her again." X grunted.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Mammoth asked mockingly.

"This!" X yelled as he lifted his hands up to show that they were crackling with heavy surges of red electricity and then grab Mammoth's massive forearm in a death grip. The electricity was of such voltage that it practically locked Mammoth's muscles preventing him from yelling. Lucky for X one of the many upgrades he did to his suit consisted of a making it fully insulated making him highly resistance to electricity and cold. After a few moments of this torture X ceased the flow of electricity and used his grip on Mammoth's arm as leverage allowing him to give a few shift kicks to Mammoth's head causing the large mutant to let him go.

X wanted to make Mammoth suffer and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way of that. Mammoth shook off the hits he had just taken. Due to his immense strength he had incredible endurance and resilience allowing him quick recovery. He saw X in front of him and threw a powerful punch which X easily countered by gripping his arm and using the momentum of the punch to flip Mammoth over. Then with a twist and pull X easily dislocated Mammoth's arm. Mammoth let out a scream of both anger and pain as he rolled to his side and stood up.

"Are you crazy!" he yelled at the masked figure before him.

"Maybe" X answered calmly before he dashed at Mammoth and landed several kicks to his face and almost a dozen punches to his stomach, ribs, and even kidneys. This wasn't the end of it though. X just wouldn't give up and continued to strike Mammoth with so many combos that it would make video game characters envious. X continued to almost dance around Mammoth and plant punches and kicks on every part of his body from the back of his head to his bare feet. Every now and then just to be evil X would charge his attack with a strong surge of energy that would enter Mammoth's body upon contact. X was no longer acting like a super hero, but more like a dungeon torturer which was good in his book. He was enjoying himself.

Having seen X get sidetracked by Mammoth on his way to Dark Valkyrie, Khalid decided it was up to him to face off with her. He calmly walked up to her almost as if there was not battle going on around him and stood before her with his left hand in her coat pocket and his right hanging loosely on his side. Khalid did not look like a super hero. In fact he looked very normal standing there.

Dark Valkyrie scoffed at him, "Who are you? You look like just some puck goth wannabe they pulled off the street."

"Yes and you look like an Amsterdam prostitute who's full filling a perverts Norse sex fantasy." Khalid calmly replied as he bent down and picked up a broken pipe with his free right hand never once removing his other from his pocket. "Now are we going to fight or are you going to try to nag me to death?"

"Such disrespect and to me of all people. Die you male pig!" She yelled as she pulled up her duel weapons and swung them down at Khalid's head. She was temporary blinded by a bright flash of light of blue and yellow light and as she opened her eyes again only to see her attacks had been blocked by Khalid's pipe. Only it was no longer a pipe but a long spear like weapon that looked of perhaps eastern origin. Khalid lifted his weapon up a bit so that he was able to look his adversary in the eyes.

"I do hope you don't waste my time." He said with a blank expression.

Dark Valkyrie was furious as she again brought her weapons up and attacked with full force and skill. This man's words were devoid of concern or care and that only added salt to her already hurt pride. He was blocking her attacks and using just one hand never moving his other one. He parried, dodged, and countered her best attacks as if they were nothing. She remembered her master and trainer and how he also smirked at her as if not matter what she learned she would always be a child. He never once took her seriously until the day she killed him. That was only day he looked at her with fear. Now she was seeing her dead master's face on this pale man. Laughing at her, taunting her, not once taking her seriously. She raged more at this thought and doubled the ferocity of her attacks but to no avail. Khalid merely pinned her weapons down and looked her in the eye.

"You know you're not as good as you made yourself out to be." he casually remarked.

"Stop toying with me you bastard!" she spat out furiously.

"Very well, but I do warn you." Khalid replied as he pulled his hand out his pocket and placed it on his nagamaki. He spun the weapon with such precision and skill before he trust it forward at her knocking her sword of her hand and stopping mere centimeters from her throat. "I did warn you." He said once more.

Beast Boy was left fighting Gizmo and the little techno child was amazed at how the snot colored boy had improved in his fighting. He was using a combination of physical attacks to throw him off and morphs to avoid his projectiles. He took a quick glance around and saw Raven and SEE-More fighting and it was only a matter of time before SEE-More got over whelmed by the flying rubble. Jinx was toying with Private HIVE like a cat would a mouse before the kill. Mammoth, well Gizmo didn't even want to look at Mammoth. X wasn't just tearing him a new one but a dozen new ones. Dark Valkyrie wasn't even able to land a hit on the new guy. The fight had gotten out of hand and Gizmo had to sadly admit that they were losing. He turned to Beast Boy who had now assumed the form of a gorilla and was now bearing down at him.

"First things first. Gotta stop snot boy from pounding me." Gizmo said to himself as he shot out two missiles with a blue energy like rope between them. The missiles wrapped around Beast Boy like a bolas restraining him resizing itself to fit Beast Boy when he morphed. Gizmo smiled to himself at the success of his weapon, but he knew it was only a temporary solution and sooner or later Beast Boy would break free. "Second, gain points with the hot new boss. Hey whitely!" He yelled as he threw an orb like object at him.

Khalid still had his nagamaki at Dark Valkyrie's neck when he heard someone yell, "Hey whitely!" Khalid had a pretty good guess that it was meant for him. Unless there was another white haired albino in the building that he didn't know about. He cast a sideway glance at were the voice came from to see the short bald kid throw some sort of ball at him. Without much effort on his part Khalid spun around on his heels and slashed the ball open. Yet to his surprise the ball was filled with smaller marble like balls that spilled out and continued on their path towards him. "Smart." Khalid quietly said to himself as he lifted his hand up to shield his face at the on coming marble assault. He was having a bad feeling of what was about to happen as the marbles closed in on him and busted into a bright flash of light before the exploded in his face.

Though the explosions were rather small there were a lot of them. Enough to knock him off his feet. He slowly got on his knees and felt numerous stings like bees as a warm liquid flowed down the left side of his face. He lifted his hand up to his face and felt something poking out of the skin and pulled it out.

"Shrapnel and lots of it." He said as he looked at the metal shard that he held in his hand. "Hmm, someone likes to take advantage of downed opponents." He said without a hint of concern as he dropped the metal shard to see the spiked mace coming at his face from the corner of his eye. There was nothing he could do and he knew it. His weapon had been knocked out of his hand and the shrapnel bomb had distracted him till it was too late. He didn't have time to dodge and there was no point in flinching in fear. The attack would connect no matter what he did right now. _"I wonder if it'll hurt. No judging by the size of the weapon it'll be an instant kill." _He caught himself thinking.

Suddenly it hit him. Like freight train against a watermelon. _"I must admit this is a new feeling." _He thought as the mace crashed into his skull bashing his eye and brains in. He felt the spikes on the weapon pierce his brain and practically rip out of him. _"Hmm I bet this will look very messy." _Was his last thought before the pain entered his brain…

And his world went dark.

End Chapter 6.

Kind of long huh? Hope I did a good job on this. Sorry, I kind of lied about getting back to Mirror Images. I just really want to introduce the new cast member soon. She should enter the cast by chap. 9 hopefully 8. Hmm, there really doesn't seem to be much that needs explaining in this chapter I think.

For Beast Boy fans I'm sorry I made his fight scene so short. Honestly I have a hard time writing fights for Beast Boy. With all that shape changing I just don't think I can accurately portray how he would us it in combat. The constant style changes for each animal makes him rather difficult since you have to consider how he would fight in each form. Unlike others who strengths and abilities are consistent. Hopefully that will improve in the future.

Oh yeah Khalid dying. Well you'll just have to read the next chapter to understand what happens. So no one flip yet ok lol.


	8. The Eternal White Haired Demon Pt 1

This chapter took awhile. Trying out different writing methods and had to be historically accurate too. Obviously the beginning is a journal format. I don't think I did it very well. Who the hell writes that much in a journal? I also think it reveals to much information to be placed at the beginning of the chapter but I just couldn't format it for the end of the chapter, plus I kind of like the ending as it is. Anyway, Jin Matsomari is a fictional character and there was not 1000 man army west of Honnoji. (And this is why lol) Anyway, besides that everything else is historically correct if I did my homework right.

Anyway I had no idea Khalid had become so popular. I was afraid people would feel he was unrealistic and had a flat character design, but instead he seems to have a small fan base which makes me very happy. (Other people love my character besides me.) Also the first appearance of one of my favorite character. Can you guess who she is? I've been hinting at her arrival the whole story. In a few short chapters she be a regular too. Yay!

**Count R.P.Orlok: **Half right. I wish I he could kill the HIVE, but if he did that I wouldn't have been able to write my favorite scene in this story.

**Grievous Shakar: **Sorry bout that. That's what happens when you have autocorrect on lol. Though Grievous Shaker does sound funny. Strange image of Grievous dancing appears in my head when I think that. Anyway once Khalid's story is out of the way the relationships between Red X, Raven, and Jinx is going to start to spike up.

**Delirium24: **Thanks and have no fear. Khalid is still here.

**Bloodendkiss: **Yeah, I do a lot of cliffhangers. I try to at least.

**Empyreal Melody: **Don't worry he won't. Khalid is one of my beast original characters lol. Anyway I glad you liked the light heartedness of the last chapter. Enjoy them while they last cause this story is going to be massive and filled with heart ache, loss, and death. (With the occasional birthday party. Hint Hint)

**Sieg: **Yes, I do love Jinx and thank you for supporting Khalid. I'm glad you liked the pace. I read a lot of other fanfics and usually by this time they've already done something major with the plot. I don't want to rush my story, but I don't want people thinking I'm crawling here either.

Teen Titans X

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 7: The Eternal White Haired Demon Pt. 1

_June 20, 1582_

It was a strange mission we were on. Our most Honorable Lord Oda Nobunaga had order a small detachment of soldiers, some 1,000, to a small location west of Honnoji and we were suppose to meet up with our lord the following afternoon. I did not know why. I had heard our lord was recently asked to send reinforcements to Lord Hashiba Hideyoshi, but 1000 men seem too little to make any influence. On top of that we were to take side roads so we would not be seen and I heard that Lord Nobunaga was going with General Akechi Mitsuhide and the main force to help Lord Hideyoshi. So what were we here for?

Our current leader and general was a man name Jin Matsomari. A strange man to say the least. He had served Lord Oda for 10 years now, though he looked very young, and General Akechi even considered him a trusted friend though he was not a member of Lord Nobunaga's inner court like Mitsuhide. He rarely talked and his pale skin and hair was like that of a dead man. At night it almost seemed like General Matsomari had an eerie glow to him. I had never seen him in combat. I was just a fresh recruit, but I had from some of the veteran soldiers that he fought like a demon. He could enter the most bloody of frays and come out unscathed. Some of the older soldier even believed he was a real demon though none said anything in his presence. This kind of talk just made my first military experience even more terrifying. I was on an unknown mission being lead by a supposed demon. How much better can life be? We were to move out at dawn to meet Lord Nubunaga by tomorrow afternoon. Though I did not sleep well. I kept having nightmares of a white haired demon who fed on my blood.

_June 21, 1582_

I was awoken by the load rapping on my tent and voices outside. Dawn already. I quickly rose and put my bag up and equipped myself. The soldiers were having some early breakfast of rice and oatmeal. We would be leaving soon so I took this time to eat with them. I wonder how many of them had dreams like I did the previous night. I dare not ask.

We were to assemble ourselves before the General. He apparently wanted to say something to us before we went about our duty today. I am sure I was not the only person who had a bad feeling this morning.

We stood before our General. In his battle armor which did not seem very different from our own except for his helmet which had a pair of demon like horns coming out the sides towards his forehead. He stood with his back towards us with his white hair flowing partially out of his helmet. I had never seen hair like that. He slowly turned to us. His face blank and devoid of emotion and eyes like an empty blackness. I could not bear to look at those eyes. Every time I did I felt like my soul was being ripped from my very being. I was glad I was towards the back of the men. There was some shifting and whispers among the men. They grew uneasy with the silence. Finally Matsomari spoke.

"I am sure you are all curious why we are here." He said. His voice reminded me of someone who was shouting across a vast valley. Distant and seemed to echo in your mind. "Lord Nobunaga had received a rumor of someone who is going to betray him when he stops in Honnoji today. Unfortunately he does not want to believe this rumor." More whispers emerged from the men. "He also does not know the strength of the attack that will befall him. We were ordered ahead to act as guards to our Lord from this unknown enemy." Huge cries of approve arose from the crowd. All were eager to die for their Lord. "That is our mission, but we can not. The force that will be attacking will be too great for us to stop. All we would be able to do is delay it for several hours at best and there is nowhere and no one who can help us. We are on a suicide mission. Destined to die while futilely defending a dead Lord."

There were angry outcries from the men now. None wanted to hear such speak of their lord. Especially form one who had served him for so long. Matsomari held his hand up to stop the outbursts. "My men I offer you this one chance to live. You may flee now, but you may never speak of this day again so long as you live. I myself will be leaving soon. Other matters in other lands have arisen that I must attend too."

The men would not hear of such things. Many drew their blades and began yelling 'traitor'. "What about your honor! What about your loyalty! Is the White Haired Demon a coward now!" They yelled this and more obscene insults yet none seemed to faze the stone faced man. He stood and when the yelling died down a bit he spoke again.

"Honor is only important to the living." He said as he pulled out his nagamaki pole from a bag on his horse. "I am only loyal till I have a reason not to be loyal anymore." He said as he pulled out his nagamaki blade from its sheath. "Only those who fear death can be cowards." He mused as he attached his blade to the pole. Many of the men around me were growing unease. Some were shaking and those who could stop their bodies for shaking had their teeth chattering. Matsomari again turned his back towards us. His completed nagamaki at his side. "Now those who wish to live run now for you will not get another chance."

He was challenging the whole army. Was he mad? No man alone can slay 1000 strong no matter how skilled they were, right? Silence ensued as he awaited an answer. One man up front stepped out and drew his sword, "No, I will not turn my back on my lord. We will fight with or without you and we will kill you if you try to stop us." His answer earned a huge roar and the sound of over 900 swords being drawn was heard.

"Very well." The former General said as if it he knew it would come to this. "Then you all most die."

Matsomari then spun around faster then any man I had ever seen as he threw a small dagger at the man who spoke out. The blade piercing his eye killing him instantly as he fell to the ground and blood poured out the sides of his wound. The men were shocked and looked down at the dead man as if they didn't believe what was done. As the men in the front looked in shock at the dead man they did not see the Matsomari jump into the air as he became of blur of swaying white hair. He landed on a man who stood next to the corpse as his nagamaki pierced his helmet and skull. Before the General's next victim hit the ground he had spun his blade out and slashed around him three times and three more yells of pain filled the air as three more men were killed. Their blood spraying from their bodies and even flung by the pale man's blade into the air where it fell on the rest of us like rain. Screams of panic and death followed as more and more men died. Limbs and heads were cut off and rolled on the ground without discrimination for rank. I stood frozen with my sword out and now I was happier then ever to have been standing in the very back of the group.

After what seemed like an eternity the men finally gained their bearing and fought back. Arrows shot out and pierced his body and men rushed up and slashed and stabbed the wounded man. Soon ten men surrounded the corpse of Matsomari and continued to stab him well after his death. They took no chances. Though he was but one man Matsomari had already slain 200 of the former 1000. Soon they stopped content with their work they faced the rest of the men and one gave a victory cry which the rest soon followed, but the victory was short lived. The 10 men then grew silent and each held a contorted and shocked expression. The man who had started the cheer looked the most shocked and soon it became obvious why. His neck suddenly split open as blood shot out like a breeched dam and his head fell off backwards revealing the head of Matsomari standing behind him. His face still as pale and blank as it was earlier. Soon the remaining 9 had similar experiences where their bodies split open at various spots. One was even cut through his stomach where not only his guts but his half digested breakfast spilled out mixing with the blood. I was not the only man who vomited at this sight. Even that was short lived for the white demon sprung on us again and the hell repeated itself.

My friends rushed forward to reengage the enemy, but I continued to stare in horror. How could I not? I had never been in battle and now I was seeing the most gruesome displays of deaths. One man had his arm cut off and as he screamed in pain holding the stub he was promptly stabbed through his mouth. The blade piercing through the other side of his skull and he went quite. Another charged forward only to have his throat slit open before he was even in striking distance. One solider had successfully disarmed the albino killer only to have his neck snapped and twisted backwards while he was in triumph. An unarmed Matsomari was worse then an armed one for instead of the sound of a blade cleaving flesh there was just the sound of bones breaking as twice the number of screams filled the air. I even saw him kill one man with is teeth as he twisted him around and bit the soldiers throat out and spit the bloody flesh from his mouth like some sort of wild dog. Yet when we thought he was dead he would just stand back up and slay his killers. An arrow to his neck. Swords and spears in his heart. Yet he would not stay dead.

1000 times he was stabbed and killed

1000 times he rose up

1000 men fell to their death

Well almost 1000. I still stood in fear. I had ran and hid behind some of the equipment stashes hopping he would forget about me. How I hopped he forgot about me…, but he didn't. I fell to the ground as a blade shattered and knocked the boxes behind me apart. Rice and blood spilled on me. Thankfully it was not my blood. I looked up and saw Matsomari standing above me. His armor and cloths ripped and torn revealing parts of his pale skin and he was covered in blood, but there was not a single open wound on his body. I sat in fear as he stepped closer to me then I panicked. I closed my eyes and grabbed my sword and blindly drove it through him. I felt my sword meet its mark. I opened my eyes to see my sword had stabbed him straight through his stomach yet he did not have a look of pain on his eyes or even one of anger. He reached out for my hand and I felt the bones inside it shatter as he picked me open and tossed me like how a child tosses a doll. He was again standing above me. His nagamaki again in his hand and my sword still in his stomach. If I ran he would kill me, but if I stayed he would kill me still. I was dead no matter what I did. He stabbed his nagamaki into the ground next to him and then reached for my sword which was still embedded in him. He pulled it out rather roughly and due to how close he was to me when the blood shot out from the hole in him it landed on my face. The warm red liquid flowed down my face as I looked in horror as the wound in his stomach closed before my eyes. He intended to kill me with my own sword I thought. I closed my eyes again in fear of my coming death. I heard a slight thud like something fell and then the sharp piercing sound as a sword stabbed into something. To my surprise it wasn't me for I was still alive.

I opened my eyes to see Matsomari's helmet in front of me with my bloody katana piercing it. He then pulled the blade out and threw it at my feet and kicked the pierced helmet into my lap.

"Congratulations." He said in the emptiest voice I had ever heard. "You have killed the traitor Jin Matsomari. If you hurry to see Lord Hideyoshi you just may be able to get Lord Oda some help before he dies." With that he picked up his blade and walked into the woods.

I never saw General Matsomari after that day and I pray I never will.

_Anonymous journal entry_

An aged wrinkled hand slowly reached out and closed the tattered book to ensure that the aged yellow pages did not break. The old hand then reached out and turned off a small table lamp as an evil grin spread on his elderly face.

88888888Hate Scene Changes lol888888888888888

"HIVE Five retreat!" Dark Valkyrie yelled as the villainous teens regrouped.

"Titans, don't let them get away!" X yelled to his team as they converged on the retreating team.

"Gizmo, give us a good odd fashion smoke screen." Dark Valkyrie ordered.

"Sure thing toots." Gizmo replied as he threw several orbs at the ground which exploded into obscuring black smoke which hid their retreat.

"Oh and Red X, before you try chasing after my team I recommend you see to your own." Dark Valkyrie said with a taunting voice as her footsteps faded into the smoke.

"What does she mean by that?" X asked himself, "Titans sounds off!"

"Here." Beast Boy shouted.

"I'm still here." Raven replied in her mundane voice.

"Still pumping here." Jinx said in her confident voice.

The team was quiet as they waited the forth and final call of team only to find themselves answered by silence.

"Khalid, answer me!" X yelled as he swatted at the endless smoke in front of him that obscured his vision. As the smoke cleared out he spotted a dark motionless figure clumped on the floor. "Khalid!" X yelled again hoping for a response as he wondered why the unfeeling man did not just stand up and shrug his wound off like he always did. X began walking towards the unmoving figure as the rest of the Titans followed several steps behind him.

With every step he took he felt himself one step closer to panicking. Khalid was laying on his side with his back towards him as a pool of blood was gathering under him and his white hair slowly being coated by the red fluid.

"Is he dead?" Raven asked clearly shaken a bit by the possibility.

"I don't know." X answered honestly though he had a sickening feeling like he was lying as he reached out for Khalid's shoulder and pulled up on his back. He instantly regretted it.

The lightest wound on him was on his left arm. It was bloody and covered with metal shards which had ripped past the coat arm and had practically skinned his arm as chunks of flesh hanged off of bits of metal. This was rather timid considering the damage done to his face. The left side of his face technically no longer existed. It was nothing more than a bashed in clump of flesh. Flesh hung off to the side almost as if they were willing themselves not to fall off and proclaim defeat. A large bloodily and splintered white shard stuck out of his head. Upon further inspection it was discovered that it was a chunk of Khalid's shattered skull. Yet even in death Khalid's face remained clam and expressionless.

Beast Boy ran towards the destroyed fountain and puked inside it as Jinx buried her face in Raven's cloak. Her muffled sobs occasionally seeped through. Even Raven was shocked and horrified she just found herself unable to act on it though. Almost like the sight before her wasn't real.

"This wasn't suppose to happen." X said coldly to no one in particular, "I swore something like this would never happen and now it has. I'm sorry Khalid. I failed you."

"No he's not dead!" Jinx yelled in between sobs as she knelt down besides Khalid and started to shake him by his shoulders. "Isn't that right Khalid? You're just playing some stupid joke. Well ha-ha, but I'm sorry to tell you this but you're not funny. Now wake up!" She yelled at the unmoving corpse.

"Jinx?" X cautiously said as he reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder. She violently pushed it off of her.

"No he can't be dead." She repeated though now her insistence sounded more drained and defeated. "He was my first friend X. My first real friend. The first friend I got. He won't be the first friend I lose!" She said as she pounded her fist into the dead man's chest. X quietly walked behind her and placed his hands her shoulders comforting as he gently pulled her away for Khalid's fallen figure. Jinx quickly spun around in his arms and hugged him as she stained his chest with her tears. X tried his best to comfort the girl as he ran his hand through her pink hair.

Raven turned away from the sight before her. She couldn't believe herself. She felt terrible for what had just happened to Khalid yet her she was feeling jealous of Jinx as X comforted her. "_I'm such a selfish person. I shouldn't be thinking like that."_ She knew this was a sorrowful time and as such personal feelings had to be set aside. They needed to do something. Not just stand and around and morn.

"X what should we do?" She asked hoping she didn't sound impatient.

X gently pushed Jinx away since her crying and now stopped a bit as he looked up at Raven. "We go after them and make them pay. I'll inform the police chief o the situation here along the way. Tomorrow we can make the formal arrangements." X explained saying the last part with a heavy hint of sorrow. "Now if everyone's ready, Teen Titans GO!" He yelled as the dishearten team sprang into action to follow their murderous enemies.

As they ran out of the building none of them bothered to look behind them. For if they did they would have noticed a pale young girl perhaps the age of 11 or 12 in a simple snow white kimono walk up to their fallen comrade. She had two white flowers in her long white hair. Her pale skin almost seemed to glow and her expression was emptier than any face Khalid could make in a hundred years. She attentively knelt down besides the dead anti-hero and without so much as a concern for the large amount of blood flowing out of him she placed his disfigured head on her lap almost lovingly. Strangely the blood did not stain her kimono.

"Just when I think I had the human race all figured out you have to come out of nowhere and turn my world upside down didn't you Jin?" She asked the dead man as in an empty voice as if she expected him to answer her back. "You always were able to do that to me. I do not really understand. Is it worth all this? Though you have not aged 1 year since I last saw you it is clear in your eyes that you have suffered for anxiety and sorrow. Is searching for nothing worth all this pain Jin? A normal man would have long given up, but here you are covered in blood and you still search for nothing. Is this nothing you search for that important? I already know your answer though. You told me just once, but I remember that one time very clearly. It frightened me I must admit. Though I should not feel fear you always managed to do the impossible. I knew I could not face you till I understood what you had told me that day and I think after all these years I finally do. Soon Jin I will be able to give you that answer that you have waited years to hear. Just wait a few more days. I promise." She said as she finished her emotional speech yet managing not to display a single emotion through the whole thing. She looked down at the unmoving man. "You always were a bit on the lazy side weren't you Jin? If you don't wake up soon you're friends will be very worried about you." She stated as she ran her soft pale fingers through Khalid's long white hair as she eyed his pale, cold and bloodily lips. She leaned down and placed her pale lips against his in a quick kiss. He was cold, but she still felt warmth from his kiss. She gently placed his head back on the floor, stood up and walked away. Soon she vanished from sight like a ghost.

1 hour later

X sat perched on top of a high building looking down at Jump City's darken streets and alleys as he scanned the various police frequencies through his mask. They had been looking for the HIVE Five for over an hour yet there was no sign of them. Almost like they had vanished from the very Earth itself. Still he refused to give up. He would find them sooner or later and he would make them pay. He still found it rather hard to believe what had just happened. Three figures soon appeared behind him, but he knew who they were.

"Report" He ordered coldly.

"Aerial search and I still couldn't find anything." Raven replied with a hint of failure in her voice.

"I went over every HIVE retreat formation I could remember, but none of them worked. Seems this Dark Valkyrie has her own game book." Jinx said in a heavy hearted tone. Her eyes still red from her emotional outburst earlier.

"Sorry X but I can't pick up their scent anywhere." Beast Boy further added to the bad news.

X was furious. Not only had he let a team member perish he couldn't even find his killers. He began hearing a sight beeping sound in his hear signaling that his suits built-in-communication device was receiving an incoming message. He held is hand up to his team signaling them to be quite.

"It's the Chief." He explained as a moment of silence passed before X exclaimed, "WHAT! What do you mean there's not body at the scene?"

Another brief moment passed as the Chief said words that only X could hear.

"No dead people don't just up and walk off!" he fumed as he again went silent to listen. "Ok fine whatever. Red X out." He coldly said as he turned to his team.

"Something wrong X?" Raven carefully asked.

"Khalid's body is missing from the crime scene. Police can't find it anywhere."

"Those stinking HIVE probably doubled back and swipe it just to piss us off!" Beast Boy accused.

"It's possible. If that's the case there's still a chance Khalid has his communicator on his body. We could track them down with it." X suggested as the team as Raven pulled out her Titan communicator and activated the tracker mode.

"Hmm, X you might want to check out the tracker. I think its buggy." Raven said with a puzzled face.

"Why?"

"Cause it's saying Khalid is in Titans Tower." She answered in an unbelieving voice as she held up her communicator for all to see. Sure enough the blinking dot representing Khalid was in the bay area where Titans Tower was located.

"That's impossible." Jinx said as she looked at her own communicator tracker.

"Not unless those low lives used Khalid's retinal and finger prints to get in." X spat in disgust, "Raven, I want you to teleport us into the commons room. Everyone get ready for a fight and don't hold back when you see them either."

The team gathered around Raven as her dark powers wrapped around everyone before engulfing them into darkness. Within moments the dark field around them resided to reveal them standing in the familiar setting of the tower's living room. They immediately sprang into combat readiness as they scanned the familiar terrain for their enemies only to find a sole dark figure with white hair sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"What's the matter? The door not good enough for you anymore?" The figure asked in an indifferent voice.

"Khalid?" Beast Boy asked as if he was looking at a ghost.

"Yes?" Khalid asked back as he turned around to face the shocked teens. He was still wearing the same cloths from earlier and his face seemed to be complete again except he was now wearing a pair of large dark sunglasses. Deep gashes and streaks of blood could still be seen coming out from under and on top of the dark lenses on the left side of his face.

"Impossible! You're dead!" X shouted

"You almost sound like you're not happy I'm alive. Anyway, I was only dead for like a couple of minutes. Don't get me wrong I was unconscious for about ten." Khalid explained as if his response would answer all questions instead of create more.

"Unconscious?" X asked as his eye twitched behind his mask.

"Yes, though Dark Valkyrie doesn't have much skill she still has a swing that could give any major league player a run for his money." Khalid answered in his trademark empty voice as he removed his sunglasses. There was no longer a gapping crater on his face as his head had apparently taken on its original shape again. His face looked similar to those pictures in human anatomy books where one half of the picture had skin while the other half was nothing more then skinless muscles and veins. He still had large gashes on his cheek from where the mace spikes had dug into his face and his eye socket had no eyelid. Just an exposed eyeball surrounded by skinless muscles.

"No Khalid! You were dead. I checked you had no heartbeat and you weren't breathing. For crying out loud your head was bashed in! Explain that Khalid! Explain it!" X shouted as he leaned on the couch yelling in Khalid's face mere centimeters away. X wanted answers. How was it possible that he lived? At that how was it possible for him to have just come back to life like he just did? Though he was glad Khalid wasn't really dead he was furious and confused as he stared into the apath's empty eyes. As he awaited an answer he couldn't help but be amazed as the deep cuts on Khalid's face healed and closed up as his exposed eyeball blinked at him with an eyelid that was not there just a few minutes ago.

"I guess I didn't tell you did I?"

"Tell us what?" X coldly asked the unconcerned albino.

"I'm immortal"

End Chap.7

Ending rant ending rant! Lol Help Wanted: I need a cute anime girl to help me with the ending rants. Any suggestions? Anyway, I'm thinking of reopening my old website and posting profiles and stats regarding the characters in this story and in case I do something stupid and get yanked from this site you could still find this story on my site. Does that sound like a good idea?

First things first, just cause Khalid is immortal doesn't mean he's invincible. I don't want anyone thinking I'm making my character all powerful out of favoritism. Just like any well balanced hero his abilities and powers all have their disadvantages. Next chapter will explain many of Khalid's limitations and the nature of his immortality.

Who here can guess who the girl was that held Khalid/Jin when the team left him? I love that girl. Anyway, for those of you who think she's OOC please remember the huge amount of time that has passed since her own birth. She has lived with and studied humans for all those years and I think even she would be able to comprehend the emotions conveyed to her all those years ago now. Don't worry though. Her overall personality is still very much the same. She just has a greater understanding of emotion now.

I think I'm making Jinx to emotional. Do you all think so? I might have to change the way I'm portraying her just a bit. I think I've succeed in giving her an image that would make people sympathize with her. I just don't want her to come off as over emotional though. Do let me know about that. If you think she's to emotional I'll try to tone her down a bit.

Think that's all. Later


	9. The Eternal White Haired Demon Pt 2

Juggalomalice: Hey guess what? A friend of mine has offered to be my beta reader. Cool huh? Anyone hopefully there will be reposting of most of my stories, with better grammar and spelling, within the next few weeks. School work seems to be winding down a bit so I might be able to write more. Isn't that good?

(A dull looking young girl with short pink hair and boring expression steps out from behind him and starts to spin in circles)

Guu: Yay. Yay. Yay. Yay

JM: Guu be quiet.

Guu: Yay yay yay.

JM: Guu just shut up and file the papers I gave you and don't eat anything. Last time I call up that temp agency.

Guu: ok

JM: Anyway, on to the reviews:

**Trance Syaoran Raziel: **Count? Is that you? Anyway, yeah that's Kanna. The first of many crossover characters and I'm a huge Kanna fan on top of that all. Anyway, Kanna's background syncs up almost perfectly with Khalid's past so she ends up playing a huge role in Khalid's existence. (I'm almost envious of the relationship Khalid has with her)

**Delirium24: **Yeah very much alive and I honestly don't know about Sango's scar. That one time that I saw it was in a hentai doujin and it didn't look like that. Hmm, go figure. Yeah that's the same girl you guessed. I even plan on making Sesshomaru make a cameo later on and if I can work it in Inuyasha himself.

**PHAOE: **Yeah, as you probably guessed due to him being immortal poor Khalid is going to be suffering some harsh injuries in the future. Thanks for the props. I like to think I've improved a bit, but I'm not really sure and don't kick yourself to hard. You were my first reviewer and have reviewed just about every chapter since. So it's cool if you miss out on a review every now and then.

**Sieg: **Thanks and I will keep going and going and going. Lol, the series will never end. (Well it will, but not anytime soon unless I die or something)

Onward

Teen Titans X

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 8: The Eternal White Haired Demon Pt. 2

Immortal; He said the word as if it was an everyday thing with nothing special about it and perhaps to him it was nothing special. He simply gave the answer and turned around back to his book taking no notice of the four shocked expressions looking at him.

"Immortal?" X asked in a skeptical voice.

"Is there in echo in here?" Khalid asked. The sarcasm in his voice so vague there might as well not have been any at all. "Yes, immortal. Undying, eternal youth, shoot me a hundred times and I'll pop back up and say what up immortal." He clarified in his classic voice in which humor could not be distinguished with.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Khalid gave X a very blank expression with a hint of a puzzlement in it. "You didn't ask."

X bit his tongue to hold his response back. There was no point in starting an argument and X had learned that arguing with Khalid was like arguing with Raven. There was just no chance you would win in the end.

X quickly glanced at the rest of the team. Beast Boy looked lost and bewildered, Raven was quiet and rubbing her chin as she contemplated new theories about the puzzle box known as Khalid, and Jinx was now sitting next to Khalid poking him as if she didn't believe he was real.

"I think it's time you filled us in on your story Khalid."

"Very well, so what did you all want to know?" Khalid asked as the team began to huddle closer to him though the two magic casters found themselves gradually drifting further away from him finding that his close presence had adverse effects on their sensitive senses.

"Why don't you start from the beginning? It'll help us understand a bit more than if we just asked random questions I think." X said with an approving nod from the rest of the team.

"If you wish. My real name is Jin Matsomari and I was born in a small village in Japan in the year 1542." He stopped as he gauged the reaction of his audience expecting to be bombarded with questions. Instead he received polite silence urging him to continue. "I had a sister, born three years later and well for the first few years life was good I guess. When I was 12, while on their way to a neighboring village to trade for supplies, our parents were killed apparently by bandits by the looks of it. Their bodies were found a short distance from the road. From what I overheard from the village people they were beaten, stabbed, penniless, and my mother seemingly raped." He said it without a hint of remorse almost like he was reading it from a book which he cared nothing about.

"How can you say that and not feel anything?" Raven asked surprised at Khalid's cold and expressionless face.

"Well it was along time ago and I'm sure you've notice, but I'm kind of lacking in the emotion department."

"And why is that?" She asked curious of why nothing made the indifferent immortal tick.

He tilted his head up a bit in genuine thought, "I'm not really sure. Some would say it's the years of immortality. After so long you lose the fear of death and after that life kind of loses it's luster, but than again I found myself rather incapable of emotion the moment I crawled out of my grave all those years ago."

"Whoa, hold on there for a moment. What do you mean you 'crawled out of your grave?' Did you already croaked once?" Beast Boy asked with blatted disregard for tact.

"In a way yes, but I think I'm jumping ahead of myself. Allow me to continue from where I left off. You see three years later I was recruited by the local lord's army."

"At the age of 15? Isn't that kind of young?" Jinx asked

"Hmm, you know that's exactly what my sister said. Anyway it was a time of war. So long as you were old enough to wield a sword you were old enough to fight. I also joined willing. Like any young man I thought I could help make a difference. Yes, the energy of the youth is so refreshing in its own way. Always trying to make a difference. Always trying to make its mark. How foolish I was as a child."

He almost sounded like an old man who had long lost the will the live and the confidence in the young. It was almost ironic that he should say such things when he was in fact now part of a team of foolish young people who wanted to make a difference. A few of the teens wanted to interject and rebuke his view of the young. Wanted to but dared not. He was staring out one of the many windows in the commons room into the bay and surrounding city, but it was clear he saw none of them. His eyes were staring into a world that ended many years ago and his voice sounded remote. It was like he was speaking to them from over a thousand miles away though in reality his voice had not changed at all. Perhaps it was just the atmosphere around him that had them fooled into thinking he was far away when he was but a mere few feet distance.

"For three years I severed them. Sometimes barely escaping a battle with my life, but I endured. As I said I thought I could make a world safe for the people, for my sister above all else. I was on leave at the time so I decided to return to my village only to discover on my arrival that I no longer had a sister in this world. While I was out fighting to make the world better '_my world_' was destroyed behind my very back. The fates can be cruel sometime. So with nothing else in life I wandered for bit. Outcast, not by society, but by my own failure. Again foolish youth."

He paused here for a moment to let his story sink into his audience. He gave each person around him a quick glance finding that his unspoken predictions were correct. I just about all the pairs of eyes he looked at he saw a look of sadness and pity. A low almost inaudible growl escaped his mouth as he entered one of the few moments in his life where he felt some degree of emotion. One of the few moments where he almost seemed human even if the only emotions he felt at this time were annoyance and minor fury. Was it human nature to pity everything that even hinted at a life of sadness? Was he supposed to be grateful for their pity? Was he supposed to perk up knowing that his 'pain', which he had none of in real life even if people thought he did, could be bearable with the support of friends. It happened ever few decades. He would find himself telling his story, minus the immortality part, to some people or perhaps friends of that era and sooner or later someone would say those stupid words as if he was some wandering guilt train. He only had to wait.

5…

The room was deadly quite as the Titans fidgeted unsure of what to say.

4...

Several times various people took in breaths as if they were going to say something and several times they said nothing.

3…

Beast Boy took a breath and stepped forward.

2…The poor fool had no idea what he was about to get his self into.

"Dude…" He began his voice with genuine sadness and concern.

1…Here it comes

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Khalid asked his voice cold and sharper than a surgical scalpel. "Do you really think I care for your sorrow or pity? If ever time someone told me that was a year you would be a museum exhibit by now. Do I really come off as some guilt filled immortal searching endlessly for some sort of redemption?"

"Well yeah." Came the deadpan voice of Raven who was the only one who still had control of her voice at the time.

"I guess no matter what year it is humans still think alike. Perhaps in my human life I felt guilt but my human life only lasted a little longer than a year after that event. Now it holds no true meaning. It is an event in my life. That is all. There are no real emotions attached to it. Memories of emotions, perhaps, but real emotions, no. Don't let that fool you though. For I no longer care." He spoke to words slowly with a faint hint of anger as if he was explaining something for the hundredth time to a child. Which, if looked upon the situation in the right light, he was.

Sensing the growing tension X quickly changed the subject back to the original topic. "Ok, but what happened to you while you wandered around. You said your human life ended about a year after the event. What happened?"

"Aw yes." Khalid said dropping the pervious subject without a second thought, "I settled down for a bit, met someone, agreed to have my soul bonded, next thing I know I'm crawling out of a grave three years later." He answers almost purposely rushing this segment of the story.

"Soul-bonded? What's that?" X asked curiously.

"Yes soul-bonded. I'm sure those two know more about it than I do." Khalid answered as he pointed to Raven and Jinx. The attention of the room immediately shifted to the two young women as silence fell in await for their answer.

"A soul-bond huh? That would explain why he has almost no aura." Raven asked as she reminisced.

"And why his presence can throw off our magical senses." Jinx added.

"So what is it?" Beast Boy asked as impatient as ever.

"Soul-bonding is a very old ritual of magic. Rarely performed even in the days that magic was strong. It basically bonds a person's soul to another person or thing." Raven explained.

"Which means?" Beast Boy asked

"He has no soul." Raven said bluntly

"It was such a powerful ritual that only the most powerful of spell casters could do it. Often to use the soul less bodies as body guards. I also heard there was a race of three eyed immortals that would steal the soul of mortals bonding that person to them for all eternity. The soul-less mortal would act as a body guard to the immortal, but in most cases they were only a few steps higher than servants." Jinx pitched in.

"I'm actually surprised. I didn't think there was any power strong enough 500 years ago that could perform a soul-bond. That race of three-eyed immortals that Jinx spoke of was small in numbers and I honestly think they died out. Who did this to you Khalid?" Raven asked with almost academic interest.

"A demon." Khalid simple answered.

"Hmm, I'm guessing this demon had a natural soul-stealing ability. That's the only way I could think of that it could be done without much trouble."

"Correct. They were much more common back in that day."

"But why? Soul-bonding was usually a method of slavery. Why would this demon soul-bond you and than leave?" Jinx asked perplexed.

"Well for one I willingly let myself be soul-bonded and no I do not know why the demon left. I have looked for 444 years for that one demon to ask that very question."

"Do you remember what the demon looked like?" Raven asked taking a little bit extra interest due to her own demonic origin.

"I remember that very clearly. Never once had I forgot. I even remember the last words I told her when I was soul-bonded." He answered finally revealing a little bit about the captor of his soul.

"And what was that?" X asked taking interest in the immortals ancient foundation.

Khalid stood up and closed his eyes as a hint of a smile appeared on his face. "I love you." The room suddenly went silent again. This time not in sorrow or pity, but pure shock as hell itself suddenly became a few hundred degrees colder. Khalid in love and apparently still in love if he spent almost 450 years looking for this demonness.

Among the silence he began to head towards the door. He had talked enough this night and he would of swore he was still feeling a shard of metal that he had failed to notice and his arm had healed over it. He was going to have to cut his own skin open and pull it out cause it was annoying and that was never an easy task considering how fast he healed. The two young spell casters noticed this and made a quick grab for him.

"Wait!" They both said in unison having taken a new academic view of Khalid. He was probably the only soul-bonded being in the world currently and as faith would have it he lived with them. The knowledge that they could learn from him with just some basic magic tests and studies was almost limitless. He was basically a walking tome of forgotten knowledge and magic. Plus they would have to study him sooner or later to figure out a way that his presence wouldn't make their magical senses go berserk. Jinx was to far away to grab him but Raven was just close enough to grab his hand. She would probably never regret an action more then this one in her life.

She felt her self whisked to a far off and very warm place. No, it wasn't warm it was burning hot. She felt fire and close by flicker at her. She opened her eyes only to see a sea of flames before her. It was a city engulfed in pure flame. Not a modern city, but a feudal city. Something you saw straight out of a history book and it was burning. It was like a scene straight out of hell itself. Bodies, fresh and bloody, laid sprawled all over the street. Some cut open in the most ghastly of ways. Limbs littered the ground and the occasional head caught her attention. On each face of the dead before her a permanent look of fear was cast on them. In the distant she heard scream of pain and women and children crying.

Suddenly she was pulled away from the horror scene and she found herself in the Titans common room again on her kneels with X cradling her in his arms. She had apparently collapsed.

"Raven, are you alright? What happened?" X asked her with a worried filled voice.

"You do not have very good control of your powers yet do you?" Khalid asked in his unmoving voice from where he stood but a few feet in front of her.

"Why do you say that?" X asked with slight irritation as if he didn't understand what it had to do with Raven collapsing.

"I have met quite a few telepaths and empaths in my life time many have tried to read my mind. Unfortunately over four centuries of memories tends to over load their minds. It would seem Raven accidentally read my mind and she got a mental back lash from it. See I have no real mental defenses so when such an event happens the telepath usually ends up flooded with memories. One even went insane from what he saw." Khalid explained.

Concerned looks turned to Raven. "What did you see?" Beast Boy asked in a worried tone though he was slightly curious of the soulless apath's past hid.

"I saw fire." She stammered, "And bodies. There were people screaming. Some in pain and others just in fear, but there was so much fire."

"Hmm a city burning?" Khalid asked as he thought, "Oh you must be referring to the city state of Xu Song."

"Xu Song? Never heard of the place." X said which was saying a lot since he was an expert in geography and world history.

"It's no surprise you've never heard of it." Khalid said with an air of knowing.

"Why is that?" X asked almost scared of what he would hear.

"Cause I burnt it to the ground." He answered with out a hint of remorse.

"Why!" X shouted no caring that his voice was raised.

Khalid gives him a blank stare, "I had no reason to say no." Truly this man had to either be the cruelest killer in history or he really was incapable of feeling emotions for reasons beyond his control. How else could one kill and feel nothing.

"Who or what are you?" Raven asked him with almost pure horror and hatred in her eyes.

"Many have called me the 'Eternal White Haired Demon', but I prefer…" There was a pause as he looked the girl back in the eye.

"If you called me Khalid."

End Chap 8

Short chapter this time. To much work with finals and all, but I had to finish this. (I'm so late) Please give a short applause for Guu-chan, my temporary assistant.

(Guu steps out and bows. There seems to be a human leg sticking out of her mouth which she sucks up like spaghetti.)

Guu is from the series 'Jungle wa Itsumo Hale nochi Guu'. Watch it. It's funny. (I do not own Jungle wa Itsumo Hale nochi Guu'

This chapter really makes Khalid seem evil huh? And that catch phrase of his really does get him into trouble doesn't it?

Khalid's immortality was inspired by the anime '3x3 Eyes' (another good anime. Watch it sometime.) Or buy me the manga and I will be your eternal friend and praise you in every chapter and story I ever write.

This chapter gives insight to the meaning behind Kanna's little speech last chapter. (Yeah I like to make complex love relations)

The city-state Xu Song is fictional. I do not know if it's a real place or person or what. I made it up on the spot and yes Khalid brought the whole city down by his self. Not because he's evil. Just because he had orders to do it and he really saw nothing wrong with it. Remember, he obeys without question till he has a reason to no longer obey. Usually when he gets a tip on his original quest.

Next Chapter: Pizza Night with some nice Jinx/X fluff followed by Birthday X for the Raven/X fluff. lol, one for one as I like to do it. Aww, I'm giving out to much info again and if that doesn't interest you well you can always tone in to see who my new assistant will be.


	10. XRoads of the Heart

Juggalomalice: Applicant #013 Mutsumi Otohime, correct? (Before me sits a young woman with a bright smile, long brown hair, and soft eyes)

Mutsumi: Correct.

JM: So what makes you think you're qualified to be my assistant?

Mutsumi: I don't know. Why?

JM: Well I don't know. That's why I'm asking.

Mutsumi: What did you ask and where am I?

JM: And I was hoping this would go well. (Of course I have hidden motives, but still.)

Mutsumi: Really? In that case I work hard to do my job. Once I find out what job I'm applying for.

JM: Well in that case. (Turns around and digs through a cabinet and pulls out several files) I need you to make several copies of the following script and mail them off to the respective addresses inside. Also call Raven. I need her approval on the 'Teen Titans remiX" series even if I decide not to do it. If I do decide it'll make my life easier. (Hands her the files)

Mutsumi: Ok, I won't let you down. (She stands up and then collapses)

JM: (Pushes her with his foot) Hmm, she seems dead. Not good. Can't have more cops snooping around. Need to clean this up. (Gets a janitor's broom and sweeps her into a closet with several other dead bodies) Now then reviews:

**Some Guy: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Even I'm looking forward to what kind of crazy shit I'm going to be throwing into this story.

**Lord Eli Spinel**: That's cool, as for Koga hmm not sure. No offense, but I never really liked him. Actually planned on killing him in another story I was thinking of writing. (And Kagome too. Never did like her)

**Delirium24: **You know a lot of my friends who have read this story have said the same thing about Raven and Khalid. I might have to play with that idea later on just to tease people. (Maybe in the Christmas chapter)

**Sieg: **Will do.

**Deathwish911: **Though I can't grant your death wish I can grant you a new chapter.

**PHAOE: **Yeah, that's kind of one of Khalid's purposes here. With Starfire gone I needed someone who could kind of function as an emotional bridge builder between characters without interfering with my love triangle.

**Shadow Beast1: **Sorry bout that. I know the feeling. Well don't be discouraged. There are many characters that have similar archetypes, but end up becoming very different individuals due to environment and experience. Though you're character may be similar I'm sure s/he would come out very different from Khalid in the end. Well I wish you the best of luck.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except Khalid.

Teen Titans X

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 9: X-Roads of the Heart

Red X rushed at his opponent and launched a bone crushing kick at which Khalid instinctively caught and with a slight twist of his wrist pushing X spinning back. X landed on his back, but quickly recovered by using the momentum to initiate a head stand and performed two spinning kicks followed by a low leg sweep. Khalid easily blocked the two upper attacks but was caught off guard by the low one resulting with him ending up on his back. X then jumped into the air as he aimed his feet at Khalid's downed head. Khalid seeing what his opponent was planning he crouched his body like a spring as he bent his knees and lifted his own feet up to met X's. The moment their feet met Khalid pushed off the ground making the confused X airborne again and X did a graceful spinning recovery in mid-air so he could land on his back on his feet. His had little time to praise his landing as Khalid charged at him with a spinning high kick. Even though X blocked it the force of the attack sent him sliding back almost 10ft.

X lowered his arms as he studied his opponent from across the training room. Much like his self, Khalid had a mixed fighting style which encompassed dozens of martial arts and fighting tactics. X had seen him use everything from feudal ninjitsu to plain dirty street fighting. In fact X was rather taken back when during one sparring match while in a grapple hold Khalid had kneed him in the groin and followed through with a German suplex. X made a mental note to avoid grapples with Khalid after that. Even so X was rather grateful to have a competent sparring partner and someone else who relied primarily on fighting skills instead of fancy powers.

Yet today Khalid seemed to be having greater difficulty keeping up. He seemed slower though he was still matching X blow for blow. X wasn't quite sure what was wrong or if there was anything wrong. He would just have to run a quick test on Khalid's reaction time. X dived into battle again as he chained a dozen attacks into one flawless combo. His final attack being an offense push meant to put distance between fighters more than cause harm. In the end out of 12 attacks only five hit.

"Are you ok Khalid?" X asked with a puzzled voice.

"Why do you ask?" Khalid answered with a question as he lower his guard a bit.

"You seem a bit slower today. Usually I can never get in more than three hits on you during a combo."

"Oh, new coat." He answered though again his answer didn't really give much of an answer. Indeed his coat was new since the last one got shredded in the fight with the H.I.V.E. two days ago. He had barely got this new one in the mail this morning and had been wearing it since. It was still black but looked much thicker and heavier than his old one. It had a large number of black leather straps and buckles that held it tightly closed over his chest area yet it flowed open below the waist.

"I see. If I didn't know any better I say you were cosplaying some famous villain from the 'Final Fantasy' series." X observed. With his natural white hair and pale skin Khalid indeed almost look like that villain though X found his self unable to remember the name.

"'Final Fantasy'?" Khalid asked confused clearly having never heard of the media reference that X was speaking of.

"It's an RPG game for the PS." X explained.

"Oh, well this coat was custom made by a girl I know in Japan. I guess you could say she is a bit of an otaku. I actually commissioned it over a week ago. I do not know what she based it on, but I do know it has the customizations I asked for."

"And what kind of customizations would those be?"

"Nothing special honestly. The only notable thing of real interest would be the quick draw function on the sleeves." Khalid flicked his wrist in demonstration as a thin steel rod slide out of the sleeve into his hand which he then converted into his preferred weapon, a nagamaki. "Provides easy access for converting weapons. Besides that," the nagamaki was converted back to a steel rod with a blue light which he then used to tap his sleeve which produced a metallic sound, "There are half-inch plates of plasma resistant didrate steel woven into the coat fabric."

"Didrate steel? That stuffs hard to come by. Not to mention heavy as fuck. Where did that girl get that stuff?" X asked amazed

"Yeah that's true. The girl is a child genius and can buy anything from Russian missile parts to plutonium with $100. Don't know how she does it and I don't care. It works."

"Hmm so what's her name?"

"Su, Kaolla Su. She works in Weapons Development back in her home country now. Married too though she's still pretty young. Think she's only 16 now."

"She's married at 16?" X asked with a shocked voice.

"Yeah, she really loves the guy and apparently her home country allows 'underage' marriage as I guess you would call them here. Whatever." He said brushing the overall topic aside as if it was of no importance.

Seeing no reason to argue about foreign country marriages laws X dropped the subject. "So how heavy is that thing?"

"Hmm, if I had to give it an estimate I say about 180-200pds."

X gives a low whistle, "That's heavy, but couldn't you have gotten a poly-carbon synthetic equivalent. It would be just as strong and only about half the weight."

"I considered that, but poly-carbon material has a very high heat resistant, but very low plasma resistance. I figured that the only way I could actually die is I would have to be completely vaporized and a strong enough plasma energy blast can do that."

"So just covering all your bases huh?"

"You could say that. Just because I'm immortal doesn't mean I have a death wish. Anyway, I'm into heavy metal." Khalid had commented several times in the past that he liked metal music and X gave a weak laugh unable to tell if Khalid had just made a pun or not.

"Hey Khalid, Raven's been avoiding you recently hasn't she?" X asked in an attempt to reengage conversation with the apath.

"True and judging by the memory of mine she saw I don't blame her." Clearly not surprised by the dark empath's actions in the recent days.

"True, but everyone else has seemed to bee able to accept and deal with it except her." X response slightly concerned for the amount of strife developing in his team.

"Yes, but hearing and seeing are two different things."

"No denying that." X admitted.

"So what's your excuse though?" Khalid asked turning the tables of the conversation.

X gave him a confused look though it was not obvious while he wore his face mask. "What are you talking about? I don't avoid you."

"I wasn't talking about me, _baka._" Khalid insulted though his monotone voice made the insult sound not very insulting. "I meant, why have you been avoiding the girls? Jinx actually thinks you're mad at her and I'm sure Raven has been thinking something similar."

"Oh well…" X hesitated in his answer unsure of what to say or how Khalid was perceive any answer he gave. "I'm just not that good with women and my feelings about them."

"That's a stupid reason." Khalid commented as he drank out of one of two nearby water bottles.

"Hey!" X countered though at that moment his communicator gave the familiar beeping sound of an incoming communication. He pulled the yellow device out and flipped it open. "Red X here." He said stiffly.

"X! It's terrible!" Came the panicked voice of Jinx through the communicator.

"Jinx what happened? Where are you?" He nearly shouted back clearly worried about what had happened.

"In the commons room. Come quickly. It's an emergency!" She shouted back before her communication went dead.

"Jinx come in. Jinx answer me! Jinx!" X yelled as he put the communicator back and dashed towards the commons like a high speed black bullet as his black cape flowed like a wild flag behind him.

Khalid shrugged as he took another swig out of his bottle before dropping it in a nearby trashcan. He had no idea what his 'adoptive sister', as he now mentally referred to her, was up too, but he doubted it was anything as urgent as she said. Still he dashed out following X in the case that it was a genuine problem.

X burst into the Titans living room expecting the worst only to find Beast Boy playing a video game and Raven reading a book and both of them now staring at X like he was a mad man.

"Hey guys wasn't something… you know bad happening here?" He asked dumbly

"Nope." Beast Boy said while going back to his game.

"Not unless you consider Beast Boy bleaching as a crime." Raven sarcastically remarked in which Beast Boy let a large burp erupt as his response.

X carefully scanned the room. "Where's Jinx?" and almost if on cue X felt someone jump on his back as pale slender arms wrapped around his neck. Instinctively gripped his attacker and flipped them over so that he now had whoever it was pinned down to the ground facing him. X looked into the pink cat like eyes of his attacker.

"Jinx?" he asked more confused than ever.

"Hi" She playfully answered back. "You know X you don't have to be so forceful with me. Next time why don't you just ask?" She followed with a teasing giggle.

It was at that moment that X realized the compromising position he was in. Jinx had some how managed to keep her hold on X's neck when she was flipped and now held him with her arms around neck like she would a lover. Raven's teeth were grinding so loud that it made a cement mixer seemed quiet as she gave death glares at X for the position he had allowed himself to fall into. True the position they were in would look inappropriate to anyone who had not seen the full turn of events and X was glad that the whole team was present so that no one would draw false conclusions.

"_Wait! Where's Khalid?"_ X thought and again almost if on cue by some high power movie director Khalid walked in. He cast a downward glance at the two teens sprawled in the most suggestive of manners on the floor.

"Hey Big Bro!" Jinx cheerfully greeted the immortal with the affectionate nick name she had recently adopted for him.

"Hello Jinx." He calming nodded in greeting as he shifted his view to X. "Hello X. Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a slightly raised eyebrow and with just a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"This isn't what it looks like!" X immediately answered in an embarrassed tone of voice.

He turned towards Jinx who was shining her ever eternal mischievous smile back up at him. For a moment X found himself not wanting to brake away from her hold. Almost like she had some hold over his mind as well as his body. Though it was only for less then a second it was long enough for Jinx to some how sense the different atmosphere around them. Her face shifted to a strange look of realization as her eyes shined, not with her normal eyes of which portrayed a desire to cause trouble, but with a brilliant shine of pure bliss. X slowly stood up and Jinx, still refusing to let go of his neck, was brought up with him.

"Jinx what were you doing?" X asked in a very assertive, but gentle voice.

"I just wanted to get your attention is all." Jinx replied in a soft voice so unlike her common loud outspoken one. Her cheeks holding a brighter red blush than her makeup usually portrayed. The room went silent was everyone present sensed the sudden shift in the two's relationship.

X stared deeply into Jinx's pink eyes unable to pull away. He was willing to admit that Jinx was attractive. He was willing to admit she was funny. He was even willing to admit he had a crush on her, but never had any of those thoughts made him act like this before. Was it possible? Was he willing to admit he had fallen in love? He didn't know. All X knew was that at that moment he didn't want to let Jinx go. He didn't even care that the possibility of Khalid cutting him open and hanging him up like a party decoration by his intestines was slowly increasing. Nothing matter at that moment… except a whisper in his head. **"_Aren't you forgetting about someone?"_** the inner voice asked.

"_Yes and no. I'm forgetting about the world, but that's only because I'm looking at my world right now."_ He mentally answered.

"**_Oh really?"_** The voice mockingly asked as an image of Raven passed by in his mind.

"_Raven" _He broke his eye contact with Jinx and looked up at Raven who was sitting on the sofa and suddenly there was someone else who mattered in his world. Just a few moments ago Raven was glaring at him cursing him with death and now she was even looking at him. Her head was down and there was a look of depression in her eyes deeper than any X had previously seen in her before. Her eyes were glossy. _"Is she crying?" _

Raven was indeed silently crying to herself. She could not bear to look at the sight of Jinx and X together like they were right before her eyes. _"Damn it X! Couldn't you have waited to I at least left the room? At least then I could have had an excuse for being so helpless." _She continued to curse X's name in her mind till she felt someone's eyes burling into her. She quickly wiped her eyes with her wrist as she looked up. Her heart skipped a beat. X was looking in her direction. No, not in her direction. He was looking right at her. _"Damn it X! Why the hell do you have to look at me now? Stop looking at me. If you keep this up… If you keep this up I won't be able to control myself. My powers. Stop staring." _She was silently begging him in her mind to stop staring at her but he never once lifted his gaze.

"_Raven" _X felt terrible. How could he have forgotten about Raven? The girl who had helped him start the Titans. The girl who supported him in his times of doubt. The first girl to openly accept every dark secret he had and still welcome him with open arms. The girl who had promised never to leave his side. _"How could I have forgotten about you Raven? How could I have forgotten all the time we've spent together? For better or for worse you've always been there. How could I have forgotten that day at the amusement park after we defeated Trigon? The sound of your laughter. The beauty of your smile." _He unconsciously ran his hand along the right side of his mask where his cheek would have been. _"The velvet texture of your lips as you kissed me on my cheek goodnight."_

X cast a glance at Jinx who now had a slightly concerned look on her face. She had sensed his change. She knew something was wrong. She just didn't know what. Indeed something was wrong. Very wrong inside X's mind. One part of him wanted to stay there with Jinx and forget about Raven. The other wanted to push Jinx aside and embrace Raven. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be feeling like this. Batman had warned him time and time again not to fall in love. That it just complicated your job and here he was breaking that rule. Not only had he fallen in love, but he had fallen in love twice, at the same time, with two different women. If Batman found out he would… no if anyone found out outside of the Titans Tower he would be in trouble. Every villain in the tri-state area would be coming after him. No, coming after Raven and Jinx. Double the targets double the pain. Why the hell was he thinking this? It was only making matters worse. He felt like ripping out his hair right then and there.

X gently pushed Jinx away and a look of sadness engulfed her once blissful eyes. She couldn't believe what X was doing, but he had to do this. Anyone who got to close to him would get hurt. They were both in enough danger as it was being Titans. He didn't want to add to that danger by making either one of them his girlfriend. He pushed all the emotions he had experienced just now in the past… How long had it been? Five minutes, one minute, 30 seconds, 5 seconds. He had no clue. But he picked all those feelings up and pushed them aside and any that acted up and wanted to be expressed he mentally beat down with his Bo staff.

He looked back at Jinx, but she could feel that it wasn't the same look he had given her earlier. "You mean you called me out here with a lie about an emergency because you wanted to play a game?" He asked. His voice once again cold and firm as he once again took on the persona of Red X, Teen Titans team leader.

"No, we really did have a problem." She defended.

"And what is it?" X asked with an impatient voice.

"Ah, we're hungry." Jinx answered with her head cast down. She barely realized how foolish and childish she sounded and now X was mad at her. She felt ashamed. Almost like she wanted to cry.

"That's it? Then make something to eat." X hastily answered.

"That's the problem." Beast Boy piped up to relieve Jinx of some stress. "No one wants to cook."

X balled his fist. He was not in the mood for this. To much had already happened and he was not only physically tired from his sparring match with Khalid, but not mentally exhausted from his little emotional burst just now. He was about to say something. He didn't know what. He just knew he was going to. Whatever popped out of his mouth he guessed, but right before a word left his lips he felt a numbing cold on his shoulder. His suit was insulated so he shouldn't have felt it, but this cold, which was in the form of a reassuring hand; seem to shoot past his climate controlled suit.

"Who wants pizza?" the words came out expressionless and cold and sounded so alien from the person who said them.

X looked to his side. The cold hand that had held him back was Khalid's. Though cold, it was an almost comforting grip that said, 'Rest now. I'll take care of the rest.' An approving holler came from the rest of the team. The feeling of hunger overlapping any of the awkward feeling that had been displayed earlier. X cast Khalid another sideway glance as cold immortal walked over to the kitchen phone. Sometimes he wondered if the former demon was a telepath himself. For he always knew when to interrupt with his strange blend of wisdom. Either way it didn't matter right now. Right now he had to relax. He was hungry and he had to sort out all the emotions that had surged out today. He walked over to the couch and flopped his self next to Beast Boy.

"What's the matter?" Beast Boy asked as he looked back at a confused looking Khalid who held a phone to his ear. The rest of the team gave a semi-interested look towards Khalid curious of what could make him give such an expression.

"Hey guys," He began drawing the full attention of the four teens.

"What's the number to the pizza place?"

End Chap. 9

Awww, this chapter was suppose to be "Pizza Night" I had everything planned out but this chapter went long an now I have to push everything back a bit. Aww, and "Pizza Night" had a really romantic scene with Jinx and X under a full moon sky. Aww damn it. Now I have to write a chapter that puts the story back on course. Crap, I hate it when I write sometimes. I get so carried away I forget to stay on track.

Kaolla Su, one of the 'Love Hina' girls. (Don't own that either) Got to love those mad scientist types. The story on how she gets married is actually part of another fanfic I haven't written yet.

Ironically, the story line for the 'Teen Titans X' is actually the last installment of the 'Black House Universe' (Like the Marvel and DC universe just where I make the rules) I'm sure when this story is done everyone's going to have a lot of questions of how and why some characters are together and know each other and what not. So once it's done I plan on working backwards interlinking a bunch of my other fanfics together to explain all those questions. Everything to Su's marriage, in-depth look at Khalid's past, and my favorite cross-over coupling of Inuyasha and Ruki (from D3. Yes I'm weird, but I like them together.) Even loser things like Bonus Stage will be mentioned and explained. Lol, true madness.

Oh, the voice in X's head was just a mental manifestation of his guilt at having forgotten about Raven.

I might have to pull this chapter and rewrite that beginning fight scene. I don't think it came out right.


	11. Crossing Paths

I live! Well not really, but I'm back. Sorry about the long absence. Did anyone miss me? Lol, I doubt it but at least there's an update at last. Long painful holiday weeks. I actually trashed about three whole chapters of this story including the Christmas special. It just annoyed me. It got to the point where I was writing more to make up for lost time and get them released in time for Christmas. Crazy crazy shit. I finally just got annoyed and trashed those chapters in my junk file. So don't expect to ever see them in this story. I may release post them on my website if I ever decide to reopen it or they may be rewritten and turned into chapters for ReMiX. Just depends. Anyway, I feel that this chapter was a bit rushed and a bit boring, but it does set up events for the next chapter. Hope no one hates me for this chapter, but things are going to be getting better soon. Some good action sequences in the near future. Well I'll shut up cause no one is here to read my thoughts.

Teen Titans X

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 10: Crossing Paths

Red X stood silent as he watched the rising sun as he always did from Titans Tower. A cold breeze blew past him foreshadowing the drastic drop in climate brought by the changing seasons. Almost two months had passed since Khalid and Jinx had joined the team and so much had changed since then that X almost found it hard to believe this whole thing was not some crazy dream. He half expected Starfire to wake him up any moment now and tell him he was just dreaming.

Starfire? He felt bad when he thought about her. She was a good friend and he knew very well that she was in love with him. Perhaps that was the reason why he regretted turning her away like he did so much? Because he knew he could never return the feelings she had for him back. _"I wonder why I never fell in love with her." _X caught himself asking. She was beautiful, funny, and understanding. Basically the perfect girl in most guys opinion. Regardless of how he looked at it he just didn't have those feelings for the alien girl. Now more then ever he was glad for that fact. He didn't know how to go about holding one flame in his heart, but now unexpectedly he was holding two. Adding Starfire to that list would just make his life that much more complicated.

X heard a door open and close behind him as he turned around to find Khalid standing there.

"Wasn't expecting to find you out here so earlier X." The white-haired apath spoke first.

"Likewise. I take it your search last night didn't go so well." The dark leader speculated.

"Yes. You would think after all these years I would be use to returning with no new evidence."

"You've been searching non-stop for several days now only returning back for missions. You must be exhausted. When was the last time you slept?" X asked with some genuine concern over Khalid's habit of overworking.

"Wednesday…"

"That's not so bad." X answered since Wednesday was just yesterday.

"Of last week." Khalid finished.

"Khalid, you really should rest. This is unhealthy."

"Health has never been a concern of mine." Khalid said plainly.

"You know very well what I mean." X said irritated. "You've been alive longer then any other person in the world and you spent you're whole life looking for a girl. Do you know how pathetic that sounds? Have you even tried to do anything else with your life besides search for her? Just think about the possibilities." X hadn't intended for his question to come out as an attack against Khalid, but as he reviewed his words he was surprised at how much it did sound like an attack.

Khalid stood silent and unfazed as he let X's words sink in. "Yes, I guess it does sound pathetic, but I have done much more then just search. I've thought of many possibilities in my life and after awhile you just get tired of thinking."

"What do you mean?" X asked rather confused

"I often would wake up and ask myself what my life had in store for me that day. I even tried to live a normal life a few times. Once I helped a friend of mine build and open a general goods store. He poured his whole life into that store. It was his dream. But two years later there was a fire and he and his store were burnt down. A lifetime of work brought down in one night. Another time I knew this man who worked his whole life so he could buy a ring to propose to girlfriend with. She died in a rockslide on the way to church where her marriage would be. All that work and effort wasted."

X was quiet as he listened unsure of what to say. He was caught off guard by this sudden speech about random events in Khalid's life. _"Where is he going with all this?"_

"Once I even spent over 50 years watching a jagged rock get smoothed out by a river and I asked myself 'why'."

"That's simple. Over the course of time the friction from the flowing water erodes the rock." X said rather scientifically.

"For such a smart person you miss the entire point of the question." Khalid said as he looked down at X. "Why does the rock exist if it is destined to sooner or later cease to exist? Does the rock know that no matter how hard it tries it will one day end? If it did know would it continue to exist trying so hard to define the way of the river or would it allow it's self to end right there and then? No matter how hard it tries in the end it doesn't matter."

X nodded his head finally understanding what Khalid was saying as the patterns of his pervious stories cam together. He was using the example of the rock and river as an analogy of human life. Like an extra piece in a chess game that stood on the side lines and watched the world fold out. Yet no matter how hard one side fights to win in the end it is swept aside to allow another game to begin.

"Your life must be a lot harder than most people would think at first." X admitted.

"Perhaps, but after so long I found myself not asking those questions as often. You'll never get anything done if you just think." Khalid mused.

"Still Khalid, haven't you ever wondered." X began still seeking answers.

"Wondered what?"

"You've looked for so long but never found this girl. What if she's not even alive anymore? Or worse what if she doesn't return your feelings? If that happens then what? It's not like you really have anything else in life to fall back on" X prodded,

"I don't know." Khalid answered without worry or care. "Just because I'm over 400 years old doesn't mean I know anything. I don't know the answer to any of the life's mysteries and I don't know what I would do if that happened. The only real truth I know is that after all these years I still love her and I just follow whatever truth I know is real. Anyway, I rather die tomorrow with closure then live 10,000 more years without knowing." The immortal let out a yawn showing the first signs of exhaustion as his lack of sleep began to catch up with him as he turned around and prepared to reenter the tower. "Oh X, out of curiosity have you asked either one of them out yet?"

X turned towards him and with a confused expression under his mask and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, forget it. We should get going now if we want to catch breakfast, but it might be better if we missed it. Beast Boy said he was cooking today."

"You go on without me. I'll catch up later." X said as he gave Khalid a casual wave to let him know it was alright if he left without him. He wanted more time to consider what Khalid had said. He was always somewhat bothered by the matter-converter's words for Khalid was rather skilled at giving you advice without actually 'giving you advice'. He looked back at the rising sun only to find that it had risen a long time ago without him knowing.

* * *

"Morning Titans" X greeted as he entered the commons room to the familiar sight of Jinx reading a fashion magazine at the kitchen counter, Beast Boy playing video games and Khalid quietly read a book to the far left corner of the couch

"Morning X" Jinx replied with a bright smile, "There's coffee in the pot if you want some."

"Thanks. Where's Raven?" He asked surveying the room as he poured himself a cup.

"Out getting the mail." Beast Boy answered as he leaned in for a high speed turn. A door was heard sliding open in the near-by distance. "And that would be her right now."

Raven walked in holding a small stack of various colored envelopes. "Letter for Jinx, letter for X. Read in good health." She said as she passed the letters to their respected owners.

"Alright, they're finally here!" An ecstatic Jinx screeched as she proudly waved two tickets in the air drawing all eyes onto her.

"What is?" X asked as he finished his own letter and placed it on the nearby counter.

"Tickets for a concert here in Jump City. For a moment I didn't think they would arrive on time. This is so cool!" She answered with a slight bounce. "So X…" she said suddenly as she leaned across the counter towards the dark leader, "Want to be my date?" she asked with a wink as she flashed the two tickets.

Once again X found himself to be the center of attention. The only thing that bothered him about these times was the pair of violet eyes boring into the back of his skull. "When is it?" he asked in an attempt to buy himself some time to formulate a proper response.

"This Saturday, why? Don't you want to go?" She asked with a cute puppy dog expression.

"_This Saturday. Wait, wasn't I suppose to…" _

"X you promised me you would take me to that new book and coffee shop this Saturday. It's their grand opening." Raven interjected.

"But the tickets are only good for this Saturday." Jinx stated pleading her case once more.

"But he promised me long before you even asked him." Raven replied.

Both girls stared at each other in a stand off as if gauging the strength of their opponent. "X?" Both girls asked simultaneously as they awaited his decision.

X swallowed, hard. He was able to make life and death decisions on a daily basis and not break a sweat but he couldn't make up his mind about two girls.

"You know this would really be funny if the 'Double Jeopardy' music suddenly came on." Beast Boy remarked.

"Shut up Beast Boy. You're not helping." X snapped silencing the green jokester.

"Jinx?" The monotone voice of Khalid chimed in breaking the stand off the two magic casters were having. "I'm guessing that this concert will be held in central Jump City concert hall, correct?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked unsure of how that information made any difference.

"And Raven that coffee shop you're talking about. It wouldn't happen to be the one on the corner of Liberty and Orchid Lane now would it?"

"Actually, it is. Why?" Raven asked her taking on an expression similar to Jinx's.

"X why don't you take both of them out? The coffee shop is en-route to the concert hall. You could stop there before or after the show. All you need to do is buy an extra ticket for Raven and you're all set." Khalid explained.

"It's not that easy." Jinx said. "The concert is completely sold out. I had to order these tickets several weeks in advance."

"Sold out? Who's playing anyway? They must be very popular to sell out so quickly." Khalid inquired.

"Yuna Kagurazaka, she's a famous teen idol from Japan."

Amazingly a spark of interest shot through Khalid's empty eyes. "Yuna Kagurazaka? You're kidding me? I didn't know you listened to her."

"I blame Gizmo. He's a major J-Pop buff and I often raided his music collection when I was bored." The pinked haired sorceries answered with a slight giggle. "Anyway, that's why we wouldn't be able to get an additional ticket."

"Hmm, I think I have an idea. Beast Boy do me a favor and go to my room. In my desk, third drawer on the right, there should be a notebook in there. Grab it for me will you and if I find out you touched anything else besides that notebook I'll make sure they call you Bald Boy instead of Beast Boy." Khalid ordered as he returned to his book in wait of Beast Boy's return.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Can't really argue with that request." He said as he ran off to do his errand. Everyone was quiet as they awaited Beast Boy's return and to hear Khalid's idea. It wasn't long before a large green bloodhound walked in with a small black notebook in it's mouth walked up to Khalid and dropped the small book at his feet with a pleased expression. Khalid picked the book up by the corner and shook off some drool on the book.

"Thank you Beast Boy though you didn't have to give me that free sample of slobber." The apath remarked as he opened the semi-wet book and began to page through it all the while mumbling half coherent phrases which sounded as, "That's not it." And "I wonder if she'll be mad after all this time."

After a moment of searching the small archive he finally stopped on a page, approached the monitor and activated the video phone function. The large screen blacked out as a small bar that read 'connecting' appeared.

"Who you calling?" Beast Boy asked seemingly appearing out of nowhere right next to Khalid.

"Shut up"

"You know you could use some work on you're social skills." Beast Boy countered with a half-scowl.

"I'll keep that in mind when I choose to care." Khalid replied remorselessly as the blank screen was replaced with a counter view of a basic everyday kitchen. Several 2ft high stacks of empty bowls were visible nearby as a young girl with reddish-violet hair sat across from the screen. Her face obscured by a large bowl which she appeared to be shoveling food into her mouth from.

"This is the private line of Yuna Kagurazaka. This is Yuri speaking. Who may I say is calling?" The voice from behind the bowl said in between bites and swallows.

"Yuri, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" Khalid asked in slight wonder.

The girl known as Yuri suddenly stopped eating and slowing lowered her bowl from her face. A pair of chopsticks still placed against her lips. With the bowl no longer covering her face it was much easier to see what she looked like. Shoulder length hair, bright and active blue eyes, four small blue triangular symbols in the shape of a compass rose in the middle of her forehead and a cute if not shocked expression on her face.

"Khalid?" She asked as if she didn't believe what she was seeing on her monitor.

Khalid nodded in confirmation. "Is Yuna home?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her for you." Yuri said as she went off screen. Without the sound of Yuri eating the faint sound of a shower running was heard in the background. "Yuna, there's a cute guy on the video phone for you." Yuri shouted in a sing-song voice.

"I don't care. It's probably another stalker fan-boy anyway. Doesn't he know that's a private line? Tell him I'm busy." A young girl's voice shouted in reply. Even though the voice sounded a bit irritated it was still a rather soft and cute voice signaling the owner was quite the beauty.

"But Yuna, it's someone you know." Yuri pleaded

"Like?"

"I'll give you a hint. His name starts with a 'K' ends with a 'lid'. Ring any bells?" Yuri asked.

"You mean?"

"Yup!"

"Oh my gosh!" Yuna shouted as the sound of running water was heard being shut off. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" The panicked voice was heard over and over as several objects were heard falling down and breaking as a pair of feet were heard running down the hall. "Khalid? It is you!"

Before the Titans was an image of a young girl wearing nothing more than a blue robe appeared on the screen. Her hair was long, blonde, and at the moment very wet, her eyes greener and shinier than emerald and a smile on her face that could have made Starfire look gloomy.

"Hello Yuna. It's been awhile." Khalid asked.

"This is so cool. That's thy Yuna Kagurazaka!" Jinx whispered to herself.

"Dude, she is like totally hot." Beast Boy whispered to X.

"Yeah, I admit she is cute." X agreed.

"Perhaps it's a bad idea to take X to this concert." Raven whispered to Jinx who nodded with a disapproving frown at X's comment.

"Almost two years. So I guess you didn't lose my number, but that brings up the question of why you never called earlier." Yuna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I have a bad habit of not being able to stay put for long periods of time. I've just barely settled down recently." Khalid answered with an innocent shrug.

"Well then what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me today of all days?" She asked with a smile.

"I heard recently you're going to be having a concert here states. Little place called Jump City."

"Yeah, that's right. How did you know?"

"It just so happens to be the place I've settled in for the time being and well I was wondering if you could do me a favor Yuna."

"Need some tickets?" She asked with a wink.

"Just one if that's alright? It's for a friend."

"Sure thing. What's their name?"

"Raven, Raven Roth." Raven said stepping forth.

"Alright, I'll make sure to give you're name to Liavelt. She's in charge of ticket handling. At the box office just ask to speak to Liavelt Von Neuestein. Young, light blue hair, in your face attitude. No way can you miss her." Yuna explained.

"Thank you Yuna." Khalid said sounding a coldly distant.

"I guess that's all you wanted huh? Well I'll be going." Yuna said clearly saddened and disappointed.

"Really?" Khalid asked with a hint of puzzlement. "Cause I was going to ask you if you would be free for lunch sometime when you arrived here."

"Really?" The pretty blonde asked as her eyes suddenly came back to life.

"Of course. You didn't think I would just call to get a ticket now did you?"

Yuna blushed. Partially out of shame for doubting him and partially out of embarrassment. "I'll be getting Thursday night and Friday is going to be rehearsal but I'm free Saturday afternoon on the day of the concert. We can have lunch then."

"Did someone say LUNCH!" Yuri asked suddenly appearing out of nowhere behind Yuna. "Can I come, please?"

"Hehe, I don't know. Can Yuri come Khalid?" Yuna asked in between giggles.

"I don't see why not."

"Yeah!" both girls yelled simultaneously. "Just stop by the concert hall around noon this Saturday. Anyway, Khalid we're getting another call here. See you this Saturday, ok." Yuna said.

"Alright see you then. Khalid out." The apath said as the channel was disconnected and the screen went black again. He turned to face the rest of the his comrades. "There you go. Got you another ticket like I said I would."

"Hmm, she seems nice. Surprised she would consider you of all people a friend Khalid." Raven remarked coldly.

"Really Raven I'm hurt." Khalid said as he placed his hand against his heart.

"No your not."

"You're right I'm not, but still. Did you think I burnt down cities everyday of my life." Khalid asked.

"Who cares about that? You just got a date with two really cute girls. Man I'm envious." Beast Boy said.

"It's not a date. We're just having lunch to catch up. For crying out loud I was her landlord for year. Anyway, she's too young for me." Khalid explained dismissing Beast Boy's comment

"Dude, you can't use that as an excuse. Everyone is too young for you." The green jokester exclaimed.

"Do you have anything else to do today besides annoy me?" Khalid asked looking down at the young hero.

"No, not really." Beast Boy admitted.

"Wait a minute. We may have three tickets now, but the X-Cycle only seats two." X said introducing a new problem.

"That's no problem. Why don't we just take the new Titans vehicle? According to this letter it'll be ready for pick up tomorrow afternoon." Raven asked as she held up the letter X was reading but a moment ago.

"Well that settles that. Unless there are any complaints from X about the situation." Jinx said as she eyed X.

"None what so ever." X said though he sounded a little too nervous.

"Speaking of rides, what are you going to use Khalid? You're going to be picking up two hot chicks so you're going to need a hot ride." Beast Boy asked again prying into the apath's life.

Khalid eyed the small nuisance he called a teammate, but said nothing. Apparently he hadn't given that problem any thought. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Doctor Light is robbing bank. Titans Go!" X shouted.

"Man who robs a bank this early in the morning?" Beast Boy asked.

Khalid shrugged, "Well talk about this later."

End Chapter 10.

End rants, nothing much today.

Yuna and Yuri are from the ultra cute series "Galaxy Fraulein Yuna". Just one of the many series that will be crossed over with in this story. Hmm, nothing much that needs mentioning besides that. Oh yeah, I'll be picking up on comment replies next week. That's about all. Later


	12. Dating is Overrated Pt1

Hey! Did anyone miss me? I was gone for a long time there. A lot of shit honestly. Some problems on academic side as well as other stuff. I just found out that my favorite web toon, Bonus Stage, is officially over and prematurely I may add. Sad really. I loved that cartoon. Oh well, I also heard that Teen Titans will be discontinued. Is that true? Can anyone confirm that for me? Thanks ahead of time. Anyway, with all the problems happening on my side of hell, I mean life; updates aren't going to be as common. I do plan on finishing, but updates are just going to be less common. (at this rate I'll never finish my universe though.) I R Sad.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or any other characters, aside from Khalid, in this story. All characters used without permission.

Teen Titans X

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 11: Dating is Overrated Pt.1

Saturday morning came and soon the quiet morning tuned into a hectic afternoon. The two spell casters had quickly vanished after breakfast to prepare for their outing with X who patiently waited for the girls in the commons. For the first time in months X was not wearing the Red X suit, but instead wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, with a black leather jacket. His hair, though having grown much longer after his months as Red X, was not brushed but years of styling as Robin caused it to almost to instinctively take on it's familiar Robin style. To top it all off he still wore his old mask. A habit that had not changed since the day he donned the Red X costume. Still he looked rather fetching in casual wear even if he made no effort to hide his discontent at being separated from his superhero outfit even if it was for just one day.

Last night the tower saw a large and dragged out argument as X and his two potential girlfriends argued on what they should wear when they finally go out. X and Raven were firmly planted in the idea that their costumes were fine to go out in while Jinx insisted that they dress up. Though Khalid and Beast Boy were unsure how the argument ended having left half way through the ordeal it became apparent in the morning that one way or another Jinx had won.

Yet despite the almost mind numbing quiet in the commons room no one was capable of ignoring the high pitch yelling and occasional explosions that drifted into the room every so often. The pair of voices, that if followed, lead to Raven's room from which it sounded like World War III was occurring behind closed doors. From the bits of scattered shouts that the three boys heard while in the safety of the commons room Jinx was apparently offering her fashion assistance to Raven who was, with little concern for tact, flatly refusing.

"Man, I'm curious to see what those two are up too." Beast Boy commented as he listened to the fragmented fight.

"Do you want to be the one to go and ask them?" X asked him.

Beast Boy paled at the thought of having to walk into the middle of a fight between Raven and Jinx. "You know what? I think I'm content with not really knowing. If anything I'm little concerned about your safety X. It's clear I taught you well. I mean I always knew you were the lady killer, but two girls at once and to make matters worse you have to pick two of the most erratic, competitive and most dangerous girls this side of the planet. If a fight breaks out between those two you're going to be right in the middle. You're treading dangerous water I say."

"Why are you just lecturing me? Khalid is going out with two girls too." X inquired.

"Yeah, but his girls are normal." The Green Wonder rationalized.

"That's what you think." Khalid chimed in from the background of the conversation as he read the newspaper.

"I think you're overreacting Beast Boy. I mean those two normally get along just fine." X explained.

"When left too their own devices." Khalid said not bothering to look up from his paper, "When you enter the picture friendship is put aside in place of sheer competition for you're affection."

"It can't be that bad." X said in disbelief.

The Green Jester and the White Demon each gave their dark leader a look of shock and confusion. "You know X, for one of the biggest and baddest guys in the young superhero biz you don't know anything about women do you?" Beast Boy asked in wide eyed alarm.

"So my experience with women is limited. Batman discouraged romance and relationships when it came to crime fighting. Is there something wrong with that?" X said defensively trying to explain his naiveté when it came to the opposite sex. Unfortunately no one was listening to him anymore. The sounds of explosions and screaming had long since ended.

"It's gotten awfully quiet recently. Either those two just killed each other or they're done getting dress." Beast Boy commented as he gazed at the door. The unexpected and intense silence soon became so nerve racking that it made even the emotionally disconnected Khalid somewhat concerned.

A pair of footsteps was faintly heard in the halls as the door slide open and out stepped the two regional Goths ready for a night on the town. Jinx wore black biker boots, a black mini-skirt which just screamed for attention and a pink tank top with a broken heart on it. Raven, whose outfit was much more conservative, was still quite the eye candy. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a black shirt with a skull design on it that showed off her slender midsection.

"Sorry it took so long, but Raven was so fussy about her outfit." Jinx explained.

"She wanted me to wear a skirt. I don't wear skirts" Raven clarified in her classic deadpan voice.

Beast Boy seemed to be orbiting the two girls like a stray satellite. Like any young man who didn't quite know how to control himself yet he knew what he liked and right now he saw two things that he liked very much. Raven shot him a cold death glare.

"Take a picture damnit. It'll last longer." She snapped at the drooling green fan-boy.

"Hey that's a great idea!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he dashed off to look for a camera. Raven seemed a bit shock. She hadn't intended for the youngster to take her seriously. Fortunately for her the changeling was so excited that he failed to notice the sensation of someone grabbing him by the head and lifting him up several inches so that he was literally running in midair. At least he didn't notice till he was abruptly plopped on a nearby barstool.

"Sit down and don't move." The white hair apath ordered snapping the young, and over excited, Beast Boy back to reality.

"It's clear Beast Boy likes the way we look. Now what about you, X?" Jinx asked as she placed her hand on her hip and leaned forward seductively.

X was speechless. His own mind having had taken off with lewd thoughts and which prevented him from making a proper response. His dumbfound silence was to such an extent that Raven herself couldn't help but let out a small giggle regarding his lack of words. It wasn't till several small peanuts smacked him in the head, provided by the Lord of Flying Food himself; Beast Boy, that X finally awoke back to reality.

"You both look incredible. I just don't know what else to say."

"I think that's saying enough." Raven said as she hid a minor blush.

"In that case, unless there are any further issues, let's get going." Jinx announced as the two girls each took one of X's arms and led him out.

"X…" Raven's voice echoed from down the hall, "You really need to cut your hair. Long and untidy just isn't your style."

"Almost noon, I guess I should start getting ready to leave myself." Khalid commented more to himself than to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had a slightly disappointed expression on his face. "Man everyone's going out to have fun and I'm going to be stuck here in the tower with nothing to do."

"Didn't I buy you a thank you gift for helping me out yesterday? Why don't you use it?" Khalid asked with a hint of annoyance at Beast Boy's forgetfulness.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that."

* * *

X and his two magical dates entered the garage two see the new Titans vehicle. The car was based off several designs that Cyborg had left as a goodbye present so the car looked like a red version of the old T-Car with more of a sport car look and feel to it. With about half an inch of titanium armor and laser shielded windows it was clear that Cyborg didn't design no luxury car, even though it did include a leather interior and a pull down top. Why Cyborg designed a pull down top, even if it was made of poly carbon, was beyond the compression of the rest of the team. Next to the car was Khalid's brand new black motorcycle complete with side-seat which he had bought just yesterday. Where he got it from and how was a secret that no one except Beast Boy knew and the fact that the green wonder had pulled in last night on a new Vespa motor-scooter ensured that he told no one. The only thing Beast Boy had to say on his defense was, "When Khalid asks for your help give it to him. More than likely you'll get a cool gift along the way."

X opened the door, but before he climbed into the driver's seat and looked at the two girls. "You two aren't going to get into a fight over who gets shotgun, are you?"

"Oh don't be silly. We're not that immature." Jinx assured him. X nodded and climbed in and closed the door. "Especially since we both know that I'm going to be sitting in the front." Jinx finished when she knew X couldn't hear her.

Raven, in a near black blur, dashed in front of her and blocked the car door. "I'm the senior operative here. If anyone should sit in the front it should be me." She said in an assertive tone.

X on the other hand was watching the two girls from the inside of the car. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was clear they were bickering. "Not that this isn't amusing, but I can't sit here forever waiting for them to stop." X said with a grin as he reached out and pressed the car horn. The car gave a loud bellowing honk startling both girls. X was almost crying in laughter from the sight till he looked back up through the window at the two girls. Both were giving him very angry death glares, but it wasn't this intense stare down that had made X stop laughing. The reason he was now staring with new found interest and a little too much excitement was because in their sudden fear the two girls had clung on to the nearest thing for reassurance, which was each other. Jinx had her arms wrapped around Raven's neck and Raven had her arms around Jinx's waist. It was one of those hallmark moments straight out of a man's dream. _"Why am I suddenly wishing they start kissing each other?" _X caught himself thinking. When the two girls finally realized what X was staring at they suddenly released the other in shock as each girl climbed into the car red faced from embarrassment.

"That wasn't funny." Raven said from the front seat. Jinx apparently too embarrassed by the past moment to argue.

"Maybe not, but it was really cute for some reason." X commented with a bright grin. Both girls blushing again from their compromising position.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face." Raven managed to mutter before X pulled out.

Shortly after they left Khalid and Beast Boy entered the garage. Khalid had a black motorcycle helmet under his arm and Beast Boy was wearing a white helmet, goggles, and a white scarf. "I don't know why you insist on wearing that ridicules get up." Khalid said in reference to Beast Boy's choice in outfits as he mounted his bike.

"Cause it makes me looks cool." Beast Boy countered with an air of confidence. "The women will love me."

Khalid shrugged, "To each their own." He said as he pulled down the full face black visor of his helmet which completely hid his face. Khalid revved up his bike and zoomed off as Beast Boy drove off himself fantasying about the many women who would fall in love with him.

* * *

X sat patiently in the barber chair as a young man with bleached hair and a tided up shirt cut his hair. The young man was speaking in a high pitch voice about various styles, trends, and other trivial matters that didn't interest him in the least bit. X instead spent most of his time watching his two beautiful dates in the waiting room out the corner of his eye. Raven was reading one of the many magazines that were available while Jinx playfully styled Raven's hair as she gave the empath various hair care suggestions.

"You know Raven you would look gorgeous if you grew you're hair out. Why don't you?" Jinx asked.

Raven shook off the many little braids that Jinx had made in her hair and gave an amused grin. "Long hair is too much trouble in my opinion. It's much more manageable like this. Anyway, long hair kind of brings back some bad memories."

"Oh? Why?" Jinx asked with a wide eyed expression of concern.

Raven bit her lip. Jinx still didn't know about the incident with Trigon. "It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you someday."

"Ok, but it's a promise, alright?" Jinx asked with a bright smile.

"Promise." Raven answered with her own, though much weaker, smile.

X smiled to himself. _"Those two really do get along pretty well even if they seem like complete opposites." _A thought passed by X's mind and his smile diminished. He really didn't like the idea of coming between such good friends.

"I guess masks are the new trend, huh?" The barber of questionable masculinity asked.

"Huh?" was all X was able to say.

"Yeah, just the other day some blonde guy with a real similar masked to yours came in. Such a cutie too."

"Oh." _"Sounds like Speedy." _

"Speaking of him I wonder what happened to that other super hero cutie, Robin. Has anyone ever told you that you look just like him?" The young man asked as he trimmed a few hairs off the back.

X's eye twitched a bit. "I wonder why?"

* * *

Beast Boy pulled his new Vespa up to a young lady who was standing in front of the Jump City Mall, probably waiting for friends.

"Hey baby, want to take a ride in my love machine?" Beast Boy asked in the most suave voice he could manage.

The girl stared at him in disbelief before she burst out laughing and walked away.

"Guess not." Beast Boy despaired to himself as he looked across the street at a young buff man with blonde hair wearing a tight black shirt, blue jeans and sunglasses. "Bet a good looking guy like that gets all the women." He said as the blonde man demonstrated several poses with his huge pecks to a young woman next to him. What happened next took Beast Boy completely by surprise as the girl picked up the blonde man, spun him around and tossed him in a near by trashcan. Beast Boy almost fell off his scooter in laugher. "I guess not. Ok, seems I'm not as bad as I thought."

* * *

Outside and towards the back of the Jump City Concert Hall a lone tour bus with a loud paint job that read "Hi Hi PuffyAmiYumi" on the side was parked. At the moment it was the only vehicle in the vicinity, but as concert time arrived it would only be one in a hundred. Some cheap lawn chairs had been set up next to the bus where two girls silently played checkers.

"This totally blows!" The girl with the purple hair punk rock outfit and the famous "Little Alex" eyelashes said.

"What blows Yumi? That fact that you're losing or that fact that I'm winning." Her counterpart, who was an exact opposite with long pink hair and a pink and yellow dress, said.

"No, not the game. The fact that we're playing an opening gig for a little kid."

"Well on her defense, she is a pretty good singer and she's only a few years younger than us."

"Oh Ami, next thing you know you're going to be telling me you're a fan of hers or something."

"But I am a fan. I have several of her CDs and the limited edition bobble-head." Ami said as she placed a bobble-head version of Yuna on the table. "Isn't it cute?"

"No! Not you too Ami! I'm so going to kill Kaz." Yumi shrieked.

"You don't have to yell. I'm right here." The short bald man known as Kaz said as he walked up to his two superstars.

"Kaz, what's the meaning of booking us as an opening gig? Like hello? We're big time rock stars. We shouldn't be opening for a teen idol." Yumi argued.

"I totally agree. You are too good to open for a teen idol." Kaz said to everyone's surprise.

"You agree? Then why are we here?" Yumi shouted.

"Let me finish. Jeez! You two are to good for any normal teen idol, but Yuna Kagurazaka isn't a normal teen idol. She's a mega super teen idol. Everyone of her albums has gone platinum and several of her songs are still on the Japanese Top Ten. On top of that she has hit songs in the Top Ten lists in over 30 different countries and have you seen that line out there? They're lined up halfway across the city. Some have even been sleeping here for several weeks since they heard the concert was going to be held here. Yuna is like a money goddess. Money just springs from the ground wherever she walks." Kaz explained.

"And so long has there's money we're going to be following her like money grubbing parasites, right?" Yumi asked with distain.

"Exactly like money grubbing parasites. Anyway, she's a really nice girl. Here she baked you guys these cookies in thanks for agreeing to open for her." Kaz said as he placed a basket of cookies between the two girls. "They're triple chocolate chip too." He said before he walked onto the tour bus.

"See, I told you she was a nice girl." Ami said as she happily ate a cookie.

"Yeah, I guess it's not as bad as I thought." Yumi said as she picked up a cookie and took a bite out of it. She chewed it slowly before she spotted something behind Ami. She suddenly froze wide eyed and open mouthed. The piece of cookie in her mouth falling out like the last bit of Yumi's cool composure.

"Yumi, eat with your mouth closed. Barbarian."

"Ami, total hottie at 6 o'clock." Yumi said pointing behind Ami.

"Where!" Ami nearly shouted as she fixed her hair and turned around. Just as Yumi said there stood one of the most attractive men either girl had ever seen. A handsome and fine face, long white hair, and a little on the pale side. He looked in their direction and lifted his hand in a half wave half acknowledging fashion. He didn't seem too excited though.

"Oh my gosh, he's waving at us. Let's go talk to him." Yumi urged.

"How do you know he's waving at us?" Ami asked

"Well do you see any other happening rocker chicks around for him to wave too?" Yumi asked brining with confidence.

"I guess not." Ami said as her own confidence swelled, but before the two girls could even take a few steps towards their dream hunk they were suddenly knocked back by a blur of yellow, white and blue.

"Aww, what was that? Ami yelled as she held her dress down in instinct so it wouldn't fly up from the sudden breeze.

"Khalid!" the blur shouted before it glomped the white hair young man.

"Apparently it was Yuna." Yumi said in dismay.

Yuna was incredibly ecstatic and was talking about a mile a second.

"Yuna?" Khalid asked as he gently placed a finger on her lip to silence her, "Please slow down. I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Oh, sorry." Yuna said in embarrassment, "I was just saying how excited I was."

"Well that's good." Khalid said insuring that his own lack of emotion didn't discourage her from displaying her own. "Where's Yuri?" He asked at the absence of Yuna's violet haired sidekick.

"Here I am!" Yuri shouted from a short distance. In her arm a basket of cookies twice the size of the one given to Ami & Yumi. "I was just getting a little snack!" She yelled as she ran to catch up to her best friend.

"Khalid you're a little earlier, but that's good." Yuna said as she dragged the apath by the arm towards Ami and Yumi. "Khalid this is Ami and Yumi. Girls this is my friend Khalid." Yuna said introducing everyone.

Khalid nodded in greetings. "It's a pleasure. I've heard some of you're music. I'll admit it's good." Khalid said.

"Yeah we are pretty famous." Yumi bragged.

"So what do you do Khalid?" Ami asked.

"I'm in the Crime Prevention business at the moment." Khalid said.

"You're a security guard? I expect more for some reason." Yumi blurted out.

"Well let's just put it like this, I work for the guys the S.W.A.T Team asks for help from." Khalid explained in his non-dramatic tone.

"Oh?" Yumi said as if she had suddenly swallowed her foot.

"Oh well, shall we get going Yuna?" Khalid asked as he looked at the time on his communicator.

"Ok, we're going out for a few hours." Yuna said and being the polite and considerate girl she was. "Do you need us to pick anything up for you guys?" she added.

"Not unless you know a place that makes good sushi." Ami said rubbing her belly.

"Matter of fact there is a place that makes decent sushi here in the city. Granted it's not the best, but it's much better than most places. I'll pick you two up some on the way back." Khalid said.

"Isn't he great?" Yuna asked with a bright smile as she hooked her arm around Khalid's.

With that the three of them walked over to Khalid's bike. Khalid mounted his motorcycle and after a short moment looked at Yuna who seemed a bit frighten.

"What's the matter? Never ridden on a motorcycle before?" Khalid asked the apprehensive girl.

"Actually, no I haven't." Yuna answered with a fearful voice.

"Well I like to think I'm a safe driver. It's like riding a bike. Just the bike as a high power engine." Khalid explained.

"I don't know."

"Just climb behind me and hold on. Yuri, you get the side seat. Is that alright with you?"

"That's fine." Yuri said as she climbed into the seat and equipped the blue crash helmet that was there. She no longer had the basket of cookies. Apparently having eaten all the cookies and the basket.

"We're all waiting on you Yuna." Khalid said urging the cute blonde to take her seat behind him.

Yuna cautiously mounted the bike and sat behind Khalid as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed at how close she was to him.

"Khalid?" She asked suddenly, "How come you just didn't tell them you were a member of the Teen Titans?" Yuna had only found out recently herself in a recent phone call from Khalid to confirm their date.

"Same reason why you don't tell people you're a Defender of the Universe." Khalid said as he playfully shoved his black helmet over Yuna's head.

"Hey this is you're helmet. Don't you need one?" She asked surprised.

"I'll be fine. Anyway, I'm a superhero, right?"

Yuna only stuck her tongue out at him in response.

Khalid gave a half grin. "I'm glad you agree." He said as he started the bike's ignition and then drove off like a black bullet out a .44.

"Awww, to fast!" Yuna shouted.

"We really need boyfriends." Ami said as she looked back at her partner who was now angrily biting into the gift cookies.

"Dating is overrated"

End Chapter 11

Ending Rant:

Yeah, the guy Beast Boy sees getting beaten up is Johnny Bravo.

Hi Hi PuffyAmiYumi make a guest appearance in this chapter. They just seemed perfect for the opening.

Finally getting to the heavy romance chapters between X/Jinx/Raven. Yes, there will be sex in this story, but nothing to graphic. (At least I don't think it's graphic)

Hmm, 6 chapters till Kanna becomes a regular. Man even I'm getting impatient. I've already written the chapter too. Me and my strange romances.

Well if everything stays on schedule and I don't add extra things there should be 9 more chapters of this story. Extra stuff like the Starfire chapter. Seriously does anyone want Starfire to come back? Even if it's just for one chapter? I have a few ideas for that but it's not needed in the story.

Anyway, I plan on making a forum for these things. If you have something to say that you think doesn't fit in the review drop me a line there.

Oh, almost forgot. You probably noticed that when I was talking about Yumi's eyelashs and said they were made famous by "Little Alex". This is a refrence to "A Clockwork Orange". In the moive the main character, Alex, wore the same thing around his eye as Yumi. I'm not sure, but based on my personal observations it was this movie that made that style popular. (Book was better hehe)


	13. Dating is Overrated Pt2

Been a long while. I apologize again. This chapter took me a long time to do honestly. I really don't like it but I think I say that about all my chapters and stores. Anyway, I think I got a bit sloppy towards the end in my hurry to finish it. Hopefully you guys will still like it. Anyway on to reviews:

PS: I know there's a reply function for reviews now. It's just I'm old school and like to put my replies in my stories lol.

Surfer Tsunamiya: No, I think this is the first time you've told me. I'm glad you like it. Fans are good lol. As for Beast Boy, yeah I know. I was thinking of making this a TerraxBeastBoy towards the end but I wanted to divert from that and be original. It won't be for a long time but I plan on hooking BB up with another girl who loves to wear green. Lol

Deathwish911: It's been awhile. I'm glad you still like the story. Sorry I haven't had time to officially review your stories. I'll try to do that this week. People if you haven't read Deathwish911's stuff read it now. I think they're really good. I still say it makes my stuff look like crap. Lol

Delrium24: Another person I don't talk to much, but I should. I didn't think you would actually add me to your friend's list. Thank you anyway. As for KhalidxRaven, there will be a chapter that plays with the idea, but nothing to serious. Though I may release some unofficial stuff with that pairing later on if you people really want to read those.

Gotc147: looks at an image of Speedy Damn, you're right. Oh well, I was thinking blonde for some reason. Thanks for that info about that series. That really sucks, though I hear that there's going to be a movie and depending on the sales Teen Titans may still have a future in someway.

Count R.P.Orlok: Thanks for the continuous support Count. Hope I live up to the expectations this time lol.

Grim40k: Thanks for your help and suggestions and for listening to my crazy ranting and brainstorms. Also people check Grim's stuff. He's barely starting out and could use the support. He's got some good ideas in that insane mind of his.

Lily416: Thank you. You have no idea how long I've been looking for that flower. I think you just won the award for most reviews in one day lol. Hands lily416 a trophy

Obliviandragon: I'm going.

Roi-Kun: Thanks. I really think writing is the only thing I can do right so I try.

Special thanks to Goblin (Greane) for giving me suggestions for the Raven/Jinx/X part.

Teen Titans X

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 12: Dating is Overrated Pt.2

X's head was spinning from the number of shops he was being dragged to at the Jump City Mall. Yes literally dragged for every time either Raven or Jinx saw something they liked they would drag him with them by the arm. Obviously this system of travel lead to a few minor fights. Especially when each girl saw something they liked at the same time and attempted to drag the former Boy Wonder with them only to end up in a tug-a-war with the other. This problem was rectified by a little bit of complaining and scolding on X's behalf as well as the promise that they would visit each location the girls wanted to visit at least once.

As strange as it sounds though this led to the development of a sadistic game in which the girls would purposely pull X in opposite directions just to hear him complain. Why would they do such a thing?

"You're cute when you complain." The two girls would answer in unison.

Aside from that X was rather surprised by the lack of fighting the between the two girls. At least he had yet to see them fight. Though he did notice the girls would randomly trip numerous times from unknown causes. Usually it happened when one girl was being overly affectionate with him and then they would suddenly stumble over their own feet. Lucky the falls never resulted in anything more than a few scraps though X had to admit the falls were strangely coincidental. Aside from all these strange occurrences X thought the whole ordeal was going rather well.

He checked the time on his communicator. It was barely past three and it was still several hours till the concert started. "Either you girls hungry?" He asked as he turned towards the food court.

The meals ordered were as diverse as the individuals themselves. X usually watched his weight, but since this was technically a day off he threw caution to the wind decided to enjoy his self. X having had skipped lunch and having nothing more than a piece of toast and coffee for breakfast ordered a large prime-rib sandwich with a barbeque dipping sauce with a cherry soda. Raven had a Caesar-salad with chicken strips and a cup of tea. It wasn't much, but Raven never really ate a lot to begin with. Jinx, always insisting on being the pioneer, had bought a plate from a newly open Tai restaurant. The food was foreign to all three of them, but Jinx ate it happily without complaint.

X rested his chin on his knuckle in the classic 'Thinker' pose as he took a sip out of his soda, but he didn't say a word. He knew he was supposed to be enjoying himself but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering off on other topics. Usually it was official Teen Titan affairs. What if the tower was attacked or worse what if the city itself was attacked while they were out having fun? Even though he knew that if something like that happened they would still be notified by the remote Titan alarm signal on their communicators.

"_I'm just thinking too much is all." _X thought to himself not noticing the girls on either side of him scooting closer.

"_He looks a bit down. Maybe I should cheer him up." _Jinx thought as she leaned in closer to him with intent to kiss his smooth cheek.

To X's right side Raven herself was leaning to perform the same feat. _"What am I doing? He doesn't look like he wants to be bothered. Whatever, I already came this far. One more step isn't going to kill me." _Raven thought as she leaned in closer to X unaware that her pink haired competition was doing the exact same thing as her.

Amazingly X was too caught up in his own world of thoughts to notice the two beautiful girls closing in on either side of him. _"Slade!" _He practically yelled in his mind as he suddenly whipped his head back and leaned on his chair so that he was staring directly at the domed skylight. _"Slade had been quite for to long. What was he up too? It's not like him to be idle for so long." _X thought.

Neither girl could have predicted X's sudden movement and as a result both girl's kisses completely missed their target's resulting in an unexpected situation. Both girls stared at the other in complete shock and disbelief at what had just occurred for by a twist of fate the two had ended up missing X and now found their lips locked with each other. The two girls ripped apart from each other with such force that they ended up flipping over in their chairs. The resulting crash was just loud enough to wake X from his thoughts and bring him back to reality as he looked back down just in time to see both girls stand up looking thoroughly pissed.

"That does it Raven! Stop getting in my way or else!" Jinx threatened.

"I beg your pardon, but you're the one in my way." Raven countered in her leveled voice.

"Boohoo! Cry me a river Miss. 'I'm too scared to make a move'!" Jinx mocked.

"At least I don't have to flaunt myself around to get attention." Raven said, her voice gradually rising.

"I do not flaunt!" Jinx yelled as the pink energy crackled around her and her eyes took on their menacing pink hue. Raven did likewise. Her own black energy slowly surrounding her and engulfing nearby objects as her eyes practically burned white.

X stared rather dumbly at the display before him. "Did I miss something?" He asked slightly confused.

Both girls abruptly ended their banter and nearly face faulted into the table as they turned towards X, fake smiles plastered on their faces.

"Nothing at all X. We're getting along just fine." Jinx said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, just fine." Raven assured all the while with her eye twitching in a rather scary manner.

X clasped his hands together, rested his chin on them, and released a long sigh. "That's good because I really don't want you two to be fighting especially over me." X said catching both girls by surprise. "Look I know you both like me and I'll be honest I like both you girls, a lot."

"You do?" both girls asked in unison as they both took on similar shades of red.

"Yeah I do, but if pursuing a relationship with me is going to be causing such strife perhaps I should just say no to both of you right now. As team leader I should be putting the team's best interest before my own."

"NO!" the two magical girls shouted at the same time.

"We won't fight anymore. We promise." Jinx said hastily.

"We just want you to be happy." Raven said, her face burning red in contrast to her pale skin.

X looked up at the two girls, his own face slightly redder. "But what will make you two happy?"

"Don't you realize it yet X?" Raven asked.

"We're happy so long as we're with you." Jinx said with a shy smile.

X smiled half-heartily, "But if that's the case than there's no way for me to make you both…"But like with so many important conversations among the Titans, X was interrupted by the beeping alarm on his communicator. "Trouble." He said. "I guess its back to work for now. Come on girls." X said as he stood up and dashed towards the nearest exist.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city Khalid, Yuna, and Yuri sat at a table at an outdoor Italian restaurant. Even though it was a 4-star restaurant with amazing service the staff was having a little bit of trouble fulfilling their order. Khalid's order was modest to say the least. A cup of tea was all. He wasn't hungry but that was nothing new. Yuna had ordered the lasagna special and a soda. Again, nothing to hard. The hard part came when it was Yuri's turn to order. Yuri ordered one… of everything. Even the choices on the senior citizen menu. When given this order the waiter simply gave Khalid a look of disbelief in which Khalid simply nodded in response assuring the waiter that it was no joke. Three trays of food had come with three more to follow and just as quickly Yuri made three trays of food vanish with plenty of room for three more.

As Yuri ate Yuna happily enjoyed her own meal. The waiter informed her that she was rather lucky in fact for Yuna had just ordered the last serving of lasagna. It was the only thing on the menu that Yuri didn't get any of.

"You know Yuna I'm a bit surprised you still have the same number after all these year." Khalid said after a moment of silence.

"I kept it the same just in case any of my old friends want to contact me. I still get calls from some of the girls at the dormitory." She said.

Khalid closed his eyes in remembrance. "Yes I still remember the day you moved out after you won that Teen Idol pageant. You were so excited. It's amazing that it took you this far."

"Yeah, as if my life wasn't crazy enough before with school and being a 'Defender of the Light Side'." Yuna said with a cheerful laugh.

"It's amazing you find the time to do all that. It must be difficult."

"It is hard, but I always have the help of my friends and Yuri is always there to back me up in rain or shine." The cute blonde said as her smile grew much brighter.

"Uh uh! Speaking of the old days!" Yuri said through a mouthful of pasta.

"Yuri." Khalid said with a raised eye brow and a glare.

"Oops, sorry." Yuri said as she swallowed her food. "You know what I miss from back then Khalid? Those little stuffed rice balls you use to make all the time. Those were delicious."

"If I remember correctly I always had to make an extra batch for a certain violet haired girl." Khalid said as he looked at Yuri out of the corner of his eye.

Yuna smiled at the pleasant memory as she looked at Yuri who, to Yuna's surprise, had gone silent and turned a bright red. "I miss that." Yuri said weakly.

This was a first for Yuna. She had never seen Yuri act like that before. It wasn't till a fourth tray of food carrying various deserts arrived that Yuri snapped out of her out of character acting.

"ICE CREAM!" Yuri shouted as she proceeded to stuff her face again.

"_Well that was weird." _Yuna thought.

"So Yuna, tell me what you've been up to all this time." Khalid said again spurring the conversation forward.

"OK." Yuna said with a smile. Yuna spoke of a number of things after that. Even though the emerald eyed girl was a famous teen idol and a Savior of the Universe she was still a typical teenage girl who loved to talk and, part-time jobs aside, lead a typical teenage life. She attended school, failed a test every now and then, went to dances, and took part in the occasional cooking contest. Yuna really was full of bondless energy. With everything she did she still managed to live a full and active life. Even now she was politely signing autographs for the occasional passerby who recognized her.

"Hey, I know you!" Said a winded and slightly nasally voice behind Khalid.

"Yup, Yuna Kagurazaka at your service. Do you want an autograph?" Yuna offered the bald fat guy who the voice belonged too.

"I'm sorry Miss. Kagurazaka, but everyone knows who you are. I was speaking to Mr. Rodriguez here?" The nasally voice said.

"Rodriguez?" Yuna asked clearly having no idea of Khalid's alias.

"Yes, Mr. Nicholas Rodriguez author of the book _History: The Story Behind the Books_." The fat man said holding a black hard cover book

"Khalid I had no idea you were an author!" Yuna exclaimed happily.

"I may have dabbled a bit here and there." Khalid said with little interest to his supposed fan.

"Dabbled? Can't fool me Mr. Rodriguez. You've actually written over half a dozen books dealing with secret societies, historical cover-ups and historical artifacts. Many of his critics say he does nothing but works of fiction, but the intense detail in his books is almost like he lived thorough the events himself." The fat man said.

"You must be mistaken. I never wrote that many books." Khalid said shooting a hole in the man's story.

"Nice try sir, but I've done my homework. You have used a different pen name for each written work. Such as, Cid Jackson, Samuel Ridge, Min Jatsomari, and M. Jalice. In fact _Behind the Books _is the only book you've written that used your real name and picture." The fat man said as he flipped the book over to show a black and white picture of Khalid.

Khalid cradled his head with his hand. "I told those publishers that it was a bad idea." He said with still little concern for the situation.

"Mr. Rodriguez would you please do me the honor of signing my book?" The fat man finally asked as he got down on one knee.

"No" Khalid said not even bothering to look at him.

"Khalid!" Yuna yelled in shock, "How could you be so cold to your own fans?" She asked.

"I don't give out false information cause I want to be recognized Yuna."

"I tell you what mister." Yuna said as an idea popped in her head, "Why don't you take a picture of both of us and we'll both autograph it for you? How does that sound?"

"Will you really?" The man said with geek like enthusiasm.

"Really, under the one condition. You have to promise to give me a copy of that picture." Yuna said as she stood up and dragged Khalid to his feet.

"Deal!"

"Yuna, this isn't a good idea." Khalid warned.

"Oh Khalid don't worry. You never liked to take pictures and besides no one ever got hurt by a camera." Yuna joked.

"There's a reason I avoid pictures you know?"

"Later." She playfully said as she hugged his waist and positioned Khalid's arm around her in a pose she thought appropriate for the picture.

"Say cheese." The fat man said as he snapped a picture with a digital camera. "Great now just give me a moment to print this." The fatty said as he pulled out a small on the go printer. "I love these new portable printers for digi-cams."

The two celebrities sat back down as the man set up his equipment on a nearby table as Yuri's last tray of food came out. Yuna looked genuinely happy about the photo and Khalid, well Khalid never looked happy.

It was then that the three saw a horde of people running and screaming down the street in sheer terror.

"Hmm, I've never seen a marathon like that." Yuna said to herself as a flaming car flew through the sky and landed in the middle of the street in front of them as the huge, hulking, golem like figure of Cinderblock stomped into view.

"I wonder why he's so mad." Yuna said innocently.

"Someone probably beat him to the last piece of lasagna." Yuri said absent mindedly as she ate some more food.

Yuna stared at the empty plate that held the lasagna as her eyes watered, "That was me."

Khalid stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Back to work. You two should take cover just to be safe."

He rushed forward towards Cinderblock and jumped into the air scoring a direct hit to the rock man's chest. Cinderblock stumbled back a bit from the unexpected attack, but his massive size refused to let him fall.

"Aww, what's he doing. He'll get massacred against that monster." The fat man yelled frantically.

"Calm down. Khalid's a superhero, didn't you know that?" Yuna asked.

"No, I just arrived in this city for a UFO convention." The man answered as he watched the amazing fight unfold before him. "Wow a writer, entrepreneur, boyfriend to famous teen idols and a superhero all by the age of 19. Man I feel like such a loser."

"Entrepreneur?" Yuna asked confused.

"Yes, a little known fact is that he owns an antique shop. Eternal Time I believe it's called. Has locations in 30 countries." The man said.

Yuna looked down in thought. "I had no idea."

Khalid dodged another punch from Cinderblock as he attempted to punch the living rock only to have his hand caught in Cinderblock's massive palm. Cinderblock lifted Khalid into the air by his hand.

"Can I have my hand back?" Khalid asked the stone man with a blank expression.

Cinderblock just gave the apath a confused looked do to Khlaid's lack of concern.

"I guess not." Khalid answered his own question after it became apparent that Cinderblock wasn't going to. He then gripped Cinderblock's arm with his free hand and pulled using the momentum to spin his body 360˚ around in Cinderblock's grip and deliver a powerful spinning kick promptly to the golem's jaw knocking him over and causing the stone giant to release his grip on Khalid. Unfortunately the human arm isn't normally able to twist like that while in a vice like grip causing a loud and sickly cracking sound as the bones in Khalid's arm were broken. When Khalid was once again on the ground he did several back flips using his good limb to put distance between him and his opponent. As he stood there, his shattered limb hanging limply at his side, a familiar beeping sound caught his attention. He reached to his side and picked up his communicator.

"Khalid here." He answered in an automatic sense.

An image of Red X appeared on the small monitor, "Khalid, Cinderblock is attacking downtown …"

"On 39th Avenue in front of Tony's Italian Bistro." Khalid finished for his leader.

"Hmm, yeah. How did you know that?" X asked

"I'm psychic like that." Khalid said as he watched Cinderblock slowly lifted himself from the crater his massive body created.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Try to keep him there." X ordered.

"Sure thing. Khalid out." Khalid said appearing not to care about the charging juggernaut heading straight for him.

Khalid placed the communicator back at his side as he put his full attention at the fight at hand. He could feel the bones in his arm slowly mending together and the intense pain subsiding as a result. He saw caught sight of something in the corner of his eye. Something white. He saw it again, but this time with hints of green creeping closer. Green and white?

"_I hope he's thinking the same thing I'm thinking." _Khalid thought as he charged forward towards Cinderblock head on. His wrist flicked as he caught the steel rod in his hand and brought it forward. From the sidelines it almost looked like Khalid had some how grabbed a fist full of lighting that flashed before it vanished and left a steel staff in his hands as if it was a gift from the heavens itself. He held the staff much like a jouster holds a lance as drew closer to Cinderblock. Then suddenly Khalid lowered his aim and slammed his staff not into Cinderblock, but into the ground right in front of him allowing Khalid to pole-vault right over Cinderblock's head.

Cinderblock stood still as he slowly turned around and saw his white haired opponent standing calmly behind him with his back facing him. He lifted his giant stone hands ready to pound Khalid into the ground like a ripe fruit.

Khalid didn't move. He stood perfectly still providing an ideal target. His eyes remained closed as he listened to his surroundings. Then he heard it. The sound of stampeding hooves as a green rhino charged out from behind a car and slammed into Cinderblock sending the golem flying into a nearby building. Khalid opened his eyes and turned around just in time to see the rhino change back into the green fur ball that is Beast Boy.

"Thanks for the distraction Khalid. I'm I late?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, for once you're right on time." Khalid said as the two watched Cinderblock crawl out of the hole in the wall.

"Man he just won't stay down." Beast Boy said.

"Well it's my turn then. I'll hit him low and you provide a high distraction this time." Khalid planned.

Beast Boy made a slightly annoyed and worried frown.

"Is something wrong with my plan Beast Boy?" Khalid asked while keeping one eye on the dizzy golem.

Beast Boy laughed nervously, "No offense Khalid, but I really hate it when you use me as a distraction. It's nothing personal. It's just you never give me time to get…" Just then Beast Boy was gripped by his collar by Khalid and flung straight at Cinderblock's head. "READDDDYYYYY!" The green boy yelled as he changed into a monkey and landed on Cinderblock's head obscuring his vision. The boy's loud yelling replaced by loud monkey wailing.

Cinderblock attempted to dislodge the simian only to have Beast Boy turn into a humming bird and start zipping around his head. He then turn tried to swat the changeling like a huge fly.

Khalid then charged in his staff still at hand, but instead of striking Cinderblock with his staff Khalid slid on his knees right behind the giant. He then took his staff and slammed it into the back of Cinderblock's kneecap like a Chinese gong. The giant yelled in pain before he finally lost his balance and fell backwards. "Beast Boy move?" The apath yelled before he lifted his staff into the air with both hands. Another flash of light occurred before he slammed a newly formed war hammer straight onto Cinderblock's head apparently knocking the mutant out. Khalid rested hammer against his shoulder as a green bird popped up beside him and morphed back to Beast Boy.

"Why can't you give me a warning before you toss me like that!" Beast Boy asked clearly pissed.

"Sorry about that. It's just you keep talking." Khalid explained

"Well at least you apologized." The green jester mumbled as he looked over Cinderblock's body, "Don't you think you were a bit harsh on him?"

"I held back. Anyway, he's solid rock or something. The only real damage I did was I think I chipped his nose." Khalid said without looking back.

"Yeah, but what if he wasn't rock stuff? What if he was human and you did that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Have you ever used red food coloring on your mash potatoes?" Khalid asked with a raised eye brow.

"Hmm, no why?"

"It would look kind of like that. Just ten times worse and flat." The Apath explained.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked with a look of disgust.

"Really."

"How?"

"Well you see…" Khalid went into an in depth explanation on how the texture and sight of a flattened human head would have slightly similar visual properties to red chunky mash potatoes.

Beast Boy turned several extra shades of green before he noticed a large dark shadow looming over him and Khalid. "You notice that too right?"

"Yup."

"So it's not just me, right?"

"Nope."

Beast Boy slowly turned around to face a seething mad Cinderblock.

"Man, don't you know what the phrase 'Give it a break' means?" Beast Boy asked clearly annoyed.

Cinderblock answer Beast Boy's question with his fist has he slammed it into the ground as the two heroes jumped aside evading the fatal attack.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"I guess not."

End Chapter 12

Rant Rant Rant

X seemed way to dense during his date. Well most men are, but still. And Raven seemed not Raven enough lol. X needs fangirls. Khalid seems to be getting to much attention from women. X needs to get chased around a bit by someone else besides Raven and Jinx. Lol

Not enough Beast Boy in this chapter I think and still not enough X/R/J. This chapter was actually cut short. I took out the DDR competition between Raven and Jinx too. Meaning this will probably be a three parter. Sex in the next chapter. So kids and people who can't be mature about mature situations here's your one week notice (or one month. However long it takes to get the next part out)

The fat guy wasn't a random insert. His interference actually lays some of the ground work for the climax.

I like the weird partnership developing between Khalid and Beast Boy. What do you guys think? (I cut the fight scene short too.) Just didn't think I could put everything I wanted into it and still make sense.

I may be taking a short hiatus on TTX to update Mirror Images a bit. (Unconfirmed still) But I think I earned a nice change of pace. These last few chapters have been killer on me.

Later


	14. Dating is Overrated Pt3

Well lets keep this short and sweet. This chapter gave me a lot of trouble and regardless of the several people who read pre-read it and said it was good I really feel like I failed with it. Maybe because it took so long to write. Or maybe because I ended up cutting so much out it just didn't feel right. Or maybe cause I've done a three part arc and I'm still not done with it and I'm getting tired of the chapter title Dating is Overrated. I'm pretty sure that last one is a major reason for my discontent. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Also special thanks to Grim40k for offering suggestions.

* * *

Teen Titans X

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 13: Dating is Overrated Pt.3

Beast Boy and Khalid stood side by side and ready for battle as they faced the concrete giant known as Cinderblock. The atmosphere was so tense that the slightest noise threatened to set the three off. Cinderblock turned to his two opponents and cracked his stone knuckles in an intimidating manner. Strangely this action sent Beast Boy in a fit of laughter. Not only did Cinderblock and Khalid give the green boy a confused look, but every onlooker who was brave enough to stay and watch the fight.

"Is something the matter Beast Boy?" Khalid asked after a full minute of Beast Boy's nonstop laughter.

Beast Boy looked at his fellow teammate, took a deep breath, and swallowed a laugh. "Haven't you noticed?" He asked pointing to Cinderblock. "You really did a number on his nose when you hit him Khalid. It's cracked clean off." Beast Boy explained as he started laughing again.

Khalid tilted his head to the side to look at the stone beast at a new angle. "Hmm I guess it could be considered humorous."

Cinderblock frantically searched his face for his nose only to discover, as Beast Boy said, his nose was nothing more than a chipped ruin. He let out an ear splitting scream of anger as he charged the two heroes again.

"I take it he didn't find it as funny as you did." Khalid said to Beast Boy.

The two heroes braced themselves again for another round with Cinderblock. Just as the giant stone man was upon them a black clad figure wielding a crimson red bo-staff materialized out of thin air right in front of them. The black figure spun his staff and trusted it into the chest of the golem causing a huge explosion knocking the stone villain across the street. Cinderblock laid on his back for a moment as a stream of smoke flowed from his singed chest.

Jinx appeared seemingly out of nowhere from behind a car as she took her place among the team. "Hey guys." She said cheerfully as if the fight was no big deal.

Raven then appeared next to her with a much more serious expression on her face than her pink haired counterpart. "Are we late?" she asked.

"Naw, not at all." Beast Boy assured her, "We were just about to ask him to lunch. Hey do you guys want to join us? Of course you're late! Where the hell where you!." He exclaimed sarcastically.

Raven and Jinx exchanged several nervous looks, "Hmm Traffic?" Jinx said trying to make up an excuses for there tardiness.

Khalid was ignoring this and had walked up next to the fully armored and battle ready Red X in front of him and griped the dark leader's staff and examined the end of it taking X by surprise.

"You put an Explosive Impact Charge on this thing, didn't you?" Khalid asked in reference to X's new staff weapon.

"Well yeah. Why do you ask?" X inquired having not expected anyone to bring up the subject.

"No offense X, but that's really stupid. You have a better chance of blowing yourself up with this thing than anything else." Khalid said. The statement might have seemed like a concerned warning if it wasn't completely devoid of any emotional bearings.

"Only if you don't properly configure the proxy triggers." X assured.

"And this suit? I thought you didn't take the Red X costume with you."

"Nano-tech. Isn't it great? I thought if Spider-Man could have one why can't I?"

"Spider-Man?" Khalid asked with a raised brow at again hearing a media reference that he was not familiar with.

"Heads up!" Beast Boy shouted as a huge chunk of rubble came flying at them. Several waves of pink energy slammed into the projectile as a semi-transparent black wall was raised before them to protect them from the remaining falling rubble.

"Really what would you boys do without us?" Raven asked as the black barrier came down.

"Remember we're still in the middle of a fight. Less talky more fighty." Jinx added.

X nodded in agreement. "Teen Titans GO!" He yelled as the five heroes dashed out and surrounded Cinderblock. "Beast Boy! Khalid! Knock him down!" He ordered.

"Beast Boy One, Two, Heave, Ho on three!" Khalid shouted.

"Three!" Beast Boy yelled as he changed into an elephant and charged forward. Cinderblock braced himself for the collision he thought was inevitable. Just as Beast Boy was about to crash into Cinderblock he quickly morphed into a mouse and ran under the giant's legs. Cinderblock, with his small brain spinning with confusion, bent down and tried to look between his legs in an attempt to figure out why Beast Boy did what he did.

"Heave." Khalid said as he hit the ground with the palms of his hands. A huge surge of yellow and blue energy shot forth from his hands into the ground and almost instantly a pillar of stone shot out and punched Cinderblock in the face as he was bent down.

"Ho!" Beast Boy shouted as a huge green gorilla appeared behind the humanoid rock. Beast Boy then picked up the unbalanced villain flipped him over and slammed him right back into the concrete street. Despite the beating he had already taken Cinderblock stirred from his crater threatening to rise again.

"Raven! Jinx! Keep him down!" X shouted.

"You don't have to shout. I'm right next to you." Jinx complained as she rubbed her ear. "Raven, a lift if you please?"

"As you wish." Raven said as she picked up Jinx tossed her across the crater that contained Cinderblock. Jinx did an amazing display of summersaults all the while launching pink hex waves that exploded on contact at her target below her. Raven floated directly above Cinderblock and when Jinx was in the clear she clasped her hands together and brought her middle and index fingers together and pointed them at Cinderblock. A black beam of psychic energy shot out of her fingers and straight at the golem ensuring he stayed down.

"Hmm that last attack of Raven's looked kind of Dragon Ballish." Beast Boy commented from the side lines.

"No, Raven hates Dragon Ball. She likes Yu Yu Hakusho." Jinx corrected.

"Jinx, you said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Raven yelled as she landed next to her team.

"Oops, sorry Rae." Jinx said.

"You like Yu Yu Hakusho?" Beast Boy asked in disbelief.

"Yes I admit it! Happy? I have a crush on Hiei. Can you blame me?" She asked embarrassed.

"Personally I prefer Kurama." Jinx said with a partially dream like gaze.

"He's moving again." Khalid chimed from the background as he pointed at the stirring figure of Cinderblock.

"No he's not!" X yelled as landed right on Cinderblock's chest and placed a small red beeping device on the giant's forehead. X then gave the downed golem an eerie good-bye wave before he jumped out of the carter leaving a very scared and panicked Cinderblock.

"What did you do to him X?" Jinx asked as a scared looking Cinderblock sat up. The stone man reached up towards the small device on his forehead but before he could touch it a huge surge of red electricity surged out from the device and knocked him out.

"It's just a Neural Wave Stunner. It'll keep him pacified till the police get here." X answered as he shot out an X Gel Shot encasing Cinderblock in the sticky red glue like substance as an added precaution. "You know I don't remember him being this tough." X commented.

"Maybe he had a double mocha espresso." Beast Boy said offering a possible, though unlikely scenario.

"I doubt that Beast Boy, but I won't say it isn't possible. We've come across stranger." X mused.

Suddenly a very ecstatic Yuna Kagurazaka came running up to the team in typical fan-girl fashion. "You guys are so cool! First he was all like _Rawr _and then you guys were all _Pow _and then he was all _Arragh _and you guys were all _Kaboom _and then he was all _Aww_…." Yuna went on as she did a quick reenactment of the fight complete with her own personal sound effects. "And finally you guys were like _Kapow _and stay down!" She said as she feint a very dramatic punch to add visual display to her story. She ended up swinging her fist so hard that she actually did a complete spin and ended up punching Beast Boy in the back of the end.

"Ouch!" Beast Boy screamed as he instinctively rubbed the back of his head where a large green round lump appeared.

"Oh I'm sorry! It was an accident." Yuna apologized.

Suddenly Yuri came behind the wounded boy and plucked the green lump off his head with a pair of chopsticks; how she managed to do it will remain a mystery for all time, and eats it. "This lump taste delicious!"

Beast Boy quickly took cover behind Yuna in fear and looked over the blonds shoulder at the violet haired black hole. "You are scary."

"The police should be here soon. If it's all the same to you X I'll be leaving now." Khalid said as he began to walk off.

"But Khalid, I want to meet your friends." Yuna whined.

"But if we don't leave soon the media will be here and once they're done swarming us for interviews they'll see you and jump on you as well." Khalid explained.

"Oh Khalid don't be such a baby." Jinx said. "It's only polite you give us a proper introduction."

Khalid glared at Jinx. "You're just saying that so you can get her autograph."

Jinx stuck her tongue out at Khalid. "Is it that obvious? Anyway, Miss. Kagurazaka do you think you could autograph this for me? I'm a big fan." The pink sorceress said as she pulled out a CD case with a picture of Yuna on it that read 'Funny Funny Little Girl'. "I wanted to see if I could get this signed sometime during the concert, but this is better."

"That's fine. I'm always glad to met one of my fans." Yuna said with a bright smile. "Wow this is one of my first albums. It's really hard to get here in the states. Who should I sign it out to?" Yuna asked as she took out her trademark blue marker.

"To Jinx, Your No.1 Super Hero Fan-girl please."

"Here you go." Yuna said happily as she handed the signed CD back to Jinx.

Jinx looked at the CD at arms length in disbelief. "So cool!" she exclaimed.

"Are you a friend of Khalid's too?"

Jinx let a mischievous smile escape her as she thought of a fun way to tease the stoic demon. "Actually he's my brother." Jinx said as she suddenly jumped on the back of her taller teammate so that her face was side by side with Khalid's. "Can't you tell?" She asked. Aside from the pale skin there was little similarity between the two yet the display did achieve a round of laughter from most people present, except Khalid but that was nothing new.

"Khalid I didn't know you had a sister!" Yuna exclaimed clearly excited by this new information.

"She's not my real sister. She's just insane and annoying like a sister." Khalid corrected in his monotone voice as the younger pinked haired girl jumped off his back.

"He's so moody sometimes isn't he?" Jinx whispered to Yuna using a purposely loud voice so that Khalid and the rest of the team could hear.

"Very." Yuna agreed with a smile.

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Yuna Kagurazaka. I'm very pleased to meet you all." Yuna said cheerfully as she stood before the team and did a traditional half bow. "And this is my best friend Yuri."

"Hello." Yuri said as she followed Yuna's example but with a much less graceful bow.

"Pleased to meet you both. I'm Red X." X said as he stepped forward to introduce himself. He had offered his hand for a handshake but both girls were somewhat creped out by the fact that X's suit was beginning to move and quiver like black cherry jelly. Before anyone could ask the suit literally melted right off of him and flowed into what seemed like an everyday wrist watch leaving X once again in his civilian wear. "Sorry about that. The nano-suit has a limited supply of power so I have to put it back in sleep mode as soon as possible." X explained after seeing the two girls's startled looks.

"Even I have to admit that that was weird." Raven commented as she shook Yuna's hand. "I'm Raven. Pleased to meet you."

"I remember you. I hope you enjoy the concert tonight."

"Thank you. I must admit I'm kind of looking forward to it myself." Raven said with an uncharacteristic smile on her face. She couldn't help herself. There was just something about Yuna that just emitted some kind of aura of happiness. Raven couldn't help but be reminded a bit of Starfire. "I think you already met Beast Boy." The Goth girl said as she gestured towards the changeling.

Yuna gave Beast Boy a deeper bow. "Again I'm so sorry about hitting you."

"Hey it's no big" Beast Boy assured her.

"Furry!" Yuri suddenly shouted as she pounced and hugged Beast Boy. "Yuna look! He's all furry like a puppy. Can we keep him? Please!" The violet haired girl begged as she snuggled against the green, at the moment very red, teenager. Then with an unprecedented display of strength Yuri picked Beast Boy up bridal style as if he was made of air. "Please Yuna. I promise I'll fed him, bath him, walk him, and play with him. He can even sleep in my bed."

"I can?" Beast Boy asked with a very red face as he had some less than pure thoughts.

"No one will be sleeping in anyone else's beds while I'm leader. It causes discontent within the team." stated X assertively snapping the youngster out of his thoughts.

"That's what you think," Jinx said sharply as she looked around and noticed a number of blank faces turned towards her "I said that out loud didn't I?" Her spectators merely nodded in confirmation. "Oh crap." She said as she sank away in embarrassment.

"Anyway, getting back to reality. Good job team and unless there's anything else I think it's safe to say we can go back and enjoy our day. Beast Boy you can't go with Yuri, that's final." X said.

"Aww" Came the simultaneous moans from both Beast Boy and Yuri as the she set Beast Boy back on the ground.

"I'm sorry Yuri. Maybe we can get you a pet when we get home." Yuna said trying to comfort her best friend.

"We really should get going either way. That fight took longer than expected." Khalid said as he checked the time. "In fact we have little less then two hours. Seems like a lot but it's easy to lose track of time and we don't want you late for your first US performance Yuna."

"But I don't want to go back yet. Can't we do something till it's show time? Ami and Yumi perform before me so we can show up a bit late either way. Please Khalid." She begged with a bright smile.

Khalid looked up into the sky taking notice of the dimming daylight. Nightfall would come soon. He looked back at Yuna and her desperate expression. She didn't really seem to want to go to her show. Khalid shrugged. "No reason to say no. Guess we could kill some time before hand." He said as he led the way back to his bike. It had received several dents from all the flying rubble, but was in other words fictional.

"Sir, wait! Your bill!" Yelled a waiter from behind some fallen rubble as he came running out to Khalid waving a piece of paper. Khalid snatched the paper out of his hand and reviewed it. It was well over $400 dollars. Khalid reached into his pocket and dropped an undisclosed bill into the waiter's front shirt pocket.

"Take that and leave me alone."

The waiter took the bill from his pocket and looked at it. His face taking on a very excited expression. "Thank you sir. Please come again."

"Whatever."

"Mr. Rodriguez!" The fat man from earlier yelled as he attempted to bar Khalid's path with his body. "You promised me an autograph."

Khalid rolled his eyes. "Yuna?"

"We did promise Khalid." Yuna said as she took the picture and signed it with a black pen she had in her pocket before she handed it over to Khalid to do likewise.

"I still don't like this." Khalid said making no effort to hid is discontent about the situation as he signed the photo and gave it to the strange man.

"Thank you sir and Miss. Kagurazaka here is your copy as promised." He said handing Yuna a copy of the photo.

"Thank you sir. Look Khalid. Don't we look just like a couple of lovers?" Yuna asked Khalid as she showed him the photo.

Khalid looked at the picture. Seeing his own expressionless face next to Yuna's smiling one was such a drastic contrast it was almost funny. "Yeah, looks like it." He agreed as he turned the ignition on his bike.

"Yeah, looks like." Yuna said mimicking Khalid's words as she looked at the photo. She smiled sadly to herself. Khalid's words were a grim reminder that he didn't see Yuna as anything more than a friend. She pocketed the picture as she held onto Khalid's waist a little tighter than she had earlier.

Yuri sat silently in the side-car and let out a yawn. She was getting sleepy.

* * *

Later outside the concert hall three Teen Titans stood in a long line awaiting entry among a number of other fans.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to get here so early Jinx?" Raven asked. It was clear that she was the most annoyed at having to be around so many people.

"Trust me if you don't show up at least an hour and a half early you'll spend the whole concert just trying to get in." Jinx assured her darker and less social counter part.

"That doesn't mean I have to enjoy waiting here." Raven said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Oh Raven. Just relax and mingle a bit. Do something. Just don't mope."

Raven sighed and wondered if this whole ordeal was worth the trouble she was going through. She looked up at X who was quietly waiting between the two girls. His face showing mild anticipation. Raven gave a modest smile to herself. This was definitely worth it.

"What songs do you think she'll perform?" A nearby young man with black hair asked some of his friends.

"I hope she performs _Lightning Heart. _That's one of my favorites." A female fan said.

"Personally I like her old school song _Funny Funny Girl. _It's so cute and Yuna just looks 10x cutter when she sings it." Said a fan boy with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"I hope she sings _Sleep Under the Moonlight. _It's such a relaxing song." Jinx said suddenly jumping into the conversation.

"_Sleep Under the Moonlight _is a good song, but it's way to slow for me." One of the many fans said.

"I know, but it's just one of those ultra tranquil songs I think." Jinx said as she closed her eyes and hummed a few notes from the song out loud. She gently swayed her body to the small beat and before anyone could say anything she began to sing the very song.

Jinx had an incredible voice and it showed in her little recreational singing. It wasn't long before the numerous fans around her grew quiet as they listened to the pink sorceress sing her favorite song.

Jinx sang the last lines of the song with amazing vocal talent. As soon as she was done she was awoken by a horde of clapping and cheering. Apparently Jinx had gotten so got up in her singing that she forgot she was in public.

"Damn, that was impressive." Raven admitted.

"Your telling me." X agreed

A few of Jinx's new found fans whistled in approval of her singing voice.

"Are you sure you're not Yuna Kagurazaka yourself?" A fan joked.

"I love you. Please tell me you don't have a boyfriend." Another yelled.

"No boyfriend, but I'm kind of hoping that he wants the job." Jinx said as she linked her arm around X's causing the young Titan leader to blush heavily.

"Aren't you the popular one?" Raven asked X with a cynical tone.

"I can't very well control what she does." X said in his defense.

"You know what your problem is Raven?" Jinx asked as she released X and studied Raven. "You think to much."

"What do you mean by that?" Raven asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I mean exactly what I said. You'll never get anything done if all you do is think." Jinx explained.

Raven looked at the ground a bit unsure of herself. "Do I really think to much?"

"It's not that bad. You just need a few lessons from me and you'll do just fine." Jinx said as she playfully hung off her friend's shoulder.

"Raven getting lessons from you. That's kind of a scary thought." X teased.

"You're so funny X." Jinx sarcastically remarked.

"I try."

"Is it me or is the line moving?" Raven asked in a somewhat dead pan voice.

"It is?" Jinx asked as she looked forward to see the line of people was steadily moving up, "It is!"

"Let's go people!"

End Chapter 13

What will happen during the concert?  
Who will Red X go all the way with?

Will Beast Boy get any tonight?

Why is the tower filled with pizza boxes and liquor bottles?

What weird metaphor is Khalid ranting about now?

Is my story starting to suck? I think so.

Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of Teen Titans X: Late Night Dreams


	15. Soulless Tears

Hello, I hope you guys like the fact that my update was much more timely this time. First let me explain a few things about this chapter. This chapter was cut short. There are several reasons for that. One was length. If I didn't cut it I'd estimate it'll got from anywhere from 16-18 pages. Not that that's a problem, but I try to average 9-10. It's a decent length read and its not long enough to where people would get bored with length. I'm talking to you ADD people out there. Don't worry I got it too lol. Two is that I promised someone else that I would try to update my Mirror Images fanfic by next week and I need time to brainstorm and write that. And three is that I really liked the ending as it is and thought you guys would like it too. I don't know I'm just a fan of hers. Actually this "whole" chapter was named after that one scene at the end. Yeah I'm weird. As a result the sex is pushed back another chapter… again. Sorry to all you pervs that want to read hot Jinx and Raven sexiness. You'll get it next chapter. I know I've said that before but I mean it this time. Now reviews. I haven't done this in awhile. Like always if you don't want to read the review replies skip to the story, but I'm keeping them regardless if you like it or not.

**Gotc147**: I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry but you'll have to wait longer. Man I'm a teasing asshole aren't I?

**Sun Rose: **Yeah I've actually been thinking of combining that timeline thing in the beginning with Chapter 1 so that chapter 1 would actually be chapter 1 and not two as this thing calls it. Man Chapter 1 really sucks though doesn't it? I really need to go back sometime and revamp that whole format and correct those errors. I really think I've come a long way since then.

**Deathwish911**: Good to hear from you again. Yeah that whole Dating arc really sucked for me. Really slow there. Dates are not my thing. I think the story really picks up again here. It's only going to have minor adult content. I really don't do much on the sex description unless I'm writing the script for a Hentai game, which by the way I do. If anyone wants to make one let me know. I'm a struggling writer and I'm not picky about my jobs lol.

**Surfer Tsunamiya**: Personally I have thing for Jinx myself. I have a fetish for bad girls, but Raven gets me cause I have a thing for demon girls lol. Yeah I hate that whole rejected love thing myself. Anyway, this chapter was much more timely than the last right?

**Alkaline Angel**: You seemed healthy when I spoke to you though lol. And don't worry. With practice everyone gets better at writing. Like I said earlier my first few chapters are terrible compared to how I do things now. Especially now that I have a structure.

**Grievous Shakar**: Thanks nice to be back and alive. If I do die though I actually got my apology letter for not finishing these stores here with instructions to be posted here for all my supporters to know why I can't finish the stories. I know it sounds like a depressing and suicidal kind of thing to have ready, but I'm a depressing and suicidal kind of guy lol.

**Count R.P.Orlok**: It's good to know you're still alive. Sorry I haven't gotten a chance to speak to you. My stupid yahoo thing is acting up. Piece of crap. I hate yahoo. And oh my gosh the scene with Yuri and Beast Boy last chapter brought up a few issues. People were interpreting it wrong. Yuri was being cute and innocent. She really did just want a furry pet. BB the one who had bad thoughts about it. You perverts. How could you imagine Yuri like that? Lol

**Isa Lumitus: **Sorry about that. Updates should be a bit more common now. As for X. Not really. He really does intend to uphold that rule. Unfortunately it's going to end up biting him in the ass.

**Delirium24: **I thought you were rooting for Khalid & Raven? I'm going to have to have a massive Titan orgy to make you happy aren't I?

**MikariStar: **I haven't had a chance to go crazy about this in my last chapters since there was no review reply, but I plan on doing it now. MIKARISTAR reviewed my story. MIKARISTAR actually likes my work! I love MikariStar! I haven't read a Mikar story that I didn't like. I just don't review them all cause I don't want to come off as an annoying fanboy. I asked MikariStar to marry me recently but it was probably disregard as a crazy random net joke! Ok I'm shutting up now. Sorry bout that.

**James**: Aww someone notice the contradiction in Khalid's powers! Well I'll be honest those chapters were written before I had a full understanding of his powers myself. Anyway, I'm going to do a quick lesson on Khalid's powers. Khalid said "he can't" that doesn't mean it's not possible. Khalid practices a skill called _Caelestis Manus _Or the commonly called in English, the God's Hand. (My Latin is not the best but that's about right.) God's Hand is split into four levels of skill. Organic manipulation, such as that apple need a lv 3 skill lv. Khalid barely has lv 2 knowledge and that alone is very difficult for him. In fact the flowers are the only real lv 3 transmutation he can do and he can only make White Plumerias. He spent a long time trying to figure out how to do that simple little thing. The reason why that transmutation took so long when most of his stuff is instantaneous. It is suppose to be his tribute to Kanna. He's such a romantic emotionless fool isn't he? I hope that cleared things up for you.

* * *

Teen Titans X 

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 14: Soulless Tears

After about a 45-minute drive into the mountainside cliffs outside the city limits Khalid pulled into a road side cliff ledge that overlooked the massive island city. From this new vantage point Jump City looked like a completely different place. With the cascading darkness of night fighting off the waning light and the crystal blue waters surrounding the city reflecting the orange rays of the sunset onto the city. For a brief moment Jump City looked as if it was made of gold itself.

Yuna nearly jumped off the bike as she quickly regarded her violet haired partner. The huge lunch Yuri had eaten combined with the somewhat long and scenic drive had caused the small girl with the massive appetite to fall asleep.

"_She's so lazy sometimes." _Yuna thought with a smile before she raced off towards ledge and leaned on the protective railing. She gasped at the gorgeous sight before her. "Khalid it's beautiful. Almost magical. Thank you." She said to the white haired apath as he walked up and took a place next to her.

"Yes, it is quite the sight. I thought since you'll be leaving first thing tomorrow you would like to see this. Who knows when you'll get another chance?" Khalid said as he looked into the setting sun. The fading sunlight reflecting perfectly in his empty eyes giving him an unnaturally inviting look.

Yuna regarded him. "Khalid may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, why not?" He replied not even bothering to look at her.

"That man earlier said you owned a business. When did you start that and how come you've never mentioned it?"

"Well the company is in my name, but I don't really run it. The Vice does. I just pull money from it to fund my travels. Didn't you ever wonder how I managed to travel around the world and never have to get a job?"

"Well I never really thought about it. What about that time you worked at the inn though?"

"That was done as a favor to a friend of mine. An archeologist who is often contracted by the company for research digs and as for how I started it. The business was founded over 100 years ago. How do you think I could start something over 100 years ago?" Khalid explained. He made sure he chose his words carefully, but still he couldn't help but feel bit guilty for lying to Yuna. We at least he thought he should feel guilty. He didn't.

Yuna nodded as she took this new information in believing every word said. It wasn't that Yuna was dense. Well maybe she was little, but that wasn't the reason why the thought of Khalid lying never crossed her mind. Yuna was a kind and trustworthy girl. She simply believed her friends would never lie to her regardless of the reason.

"He also said you were 19. Is that your real age?" She asked after a moment of thought.

"Yuna I was 19 when you met me two years ago."

"So you're 21 now?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean not really?" Yuna asked confused. "How old are you Khalid and be honest?"

"463" He answered without thought.

Yuna stared at him in shock and disbelief before she gave out an exasperated sigh. "Be serious Khalid."

"But I am being serious."

Yuna again stared at him before she gave out a small giggle. "I've met old men who lie so they can be young men, but I've never met a young man who lied so he can be an old man. Well one more question."

"If you're willing to believe the words of an old man than I shall answer to the best of my ability."

Yuna's playful expression suddenly took on a serious one. "Have you found that girl you were looking for yet?"

Khalid's shifted his gaze downward reveling his answer before he even spoke. "No, I haven't, but I'm still looking. I know she's in this city somewhere."

"But all this time. Is it worth it?" Yuna asked him desperately.

"Some days sometimes it seems like the whole search isn't worth it. But other days and other times it seems like it is the only thing that is worth anything. Those are the days I live for." He said in a cold and determined voice.

Yuna couldn't help but shutter a bit as she looked at him for it almost seemed like nature itself feared his resolve. For as the sun finally set letting the world bask in darkness the inviting light in Khalid's eyes vanished with it.

* * *

As Yuna promised there was a reserved ticket under Raven's name and the three teenagers got in without a hitch. The only thing that was drawing some concern from X and Raven was the fact that Jinx was becoming unnaturally hyper the closer it got to show time. 

"Go Go Go" She energetically chanted as she pushed and dragged her two companions through the concert halls and crowds.

When the three entered the main theater they were amazed at how many people had already crowded into the building. Indeed it looked as though there was a single seat left for them to sit in. Jinx surveyed her surroundings as if she was some kind of pioneer looking into the frontier horizon. After a few moments she began to tiptoe in an attempt to get a better vantage. When that didn't work she began to make little jumps in place like an elementary girl hopped up on sugar. Her two darker and more series companions couldn't help be feel embarrassed by her display.

"I found some!" Jinx triumphantly yelled as she grabbed both X's and Raven's hands and began to drag them towards the empty seats with the determination and zeal that only a fan-girl could possess. She shuffled the two down the row of seats making sure she didn't appear greedy to Raven by place X between them. "Sit Sit Sit" She urged them as if they were children who didn't know when they were to sit down.

Raven looked around her at the huge number of people. "Quite the turn out. This place is packed. I feel sorry for the people that were in the back of the line."

"See I told you it was a good idea to get here early." Jinx said. Jinx's stomach let out a light rumble. She gave X a cute smile before she playfully began to push his shoulder. "Food Food Food" She whined.

"Ok I can take a hint." X said as he stood up from his seat.

"Thank you." Jinx said as she flashed a toothy cat like smile.

"Need some help?" Raven offered as she stood up.

"It's alright Raven. I'm just off to get some snacks. It'll only take a moment." He coaxed not wanting to her to trouble herself over such a simple thing.

"It's alright." Raven said as she leaned in a bit towards him and whispered. "I'll be honest. She's starting to scare me." The two looked at the pink haired fan-girl as she lightly swayed to a beat that only she could hear.

X grinned understanding the angle Raven was coming from. "Jinx do you mind watching our seats?" X asked.

"No problem." The ecstatic sorceress said as she flashed him a peace sign.

Jinx quietly sat in waiting as she hummed a little melody to herself. There was no denying that she was excited.

"Excuses me, but are those seats taken?" A voice asked bringing Jinx back to reality.

Jinx turned towards the voice to discover two rather generic young men. "I'm sorry but they are taken." Jinx said with her eyes closed and a polite smile before she turned away from them and went back to humming.

"Listen we've been looking for seats everywhere and it doesn't look like anyone sitting in those ones so if you don't mind." The generic man said with a more assertive voice as he made a motion to sit down.

Jinx slowly turned to the two teenagers. Her eyes burning pink from fury and annoyance. Perhaps it was from fear, but the two youngsters could have sworn Jinx was growing bigger. "I SAID THOSE SEATS WERE TAKEN! NOW GET LOST BEFORE I TURN THE TWO OF YOU INTO HUMAN PRETSALS!" Jinx yelled in a dark evil voice so unlike the confident upbeat one she usually had.

The two generic guys literally began to stumble over each other as they ran screaming in fear from Jinx. Jinx merely turned back towards the stage with a bright smile filled with anticipation as she seemingly ignored the various glares and stares she got from the surrounding fans.

* * *

In the lobby X and Raven waited in a line to get to the concession stand. 

"Well Raven, are you having fun?" X asked after a moments of silence.

Raven shifted her weight on to one leg as she thought. "I must admit this day has been different from what I'm use to, but it's been, dare I say it, fun."

"Yeah, as strange as it sounds Jinx has really lifted the mood in the team."

"And I also must admit she has quite the voice." Raven added as she remembered Jinx's performance earlier.

X let out a light laugh as they moved up in the line. "As I recall you were quite the singing diva yourself before the team was officially started."

Raven blushed heavily, surprised that X would even recall such memories. In the near distance a man suddenly started yelling on how his soda spontaneously combusted.

X reassuringly rested his hand on her shoulder. "Easy Raven. It's not that embarrassing is it?"

"I just didn't expect you to remember that. It was over a year ago. The team wasn't even formed yet. It was just you and me. Even then I didn't sing that often." Raven explained.

"You would sing every morning when you woke up when you thought I was still asleep. I would occasionally wake up early just to hear you. I never did find out what that song was now that I think about it." X confessed.

Raven looked at her feet in a bad attempt to hide a blush. Unfortunately a young lady nearby started crying that her nachos exploded. "It's just an old song from my childhood back in Azoroth. I'm really not that good of a singer though. Jinx is by far better than me."

"That may be, but I liked it. Just when the team became official and everyone started living under the same roof you stop. I was kind of disappointed." X admitted as he gently lifted the goth girls face up. "Your feet can't be the interesting can they?" He playfully teased.

"No, I guess not. Sorry." Raven apologized.

"Don't worry. Just promise you'll sing that song again for me one day." X said as he walked up to the counter and ordered some snacks. Raven just meekly smiled. She was embarrassed but she couldn't help but feel strangely happy.

As the two walked back to their seats they were almost knocked down by two frantic men who looked as if they had seen a monster. "Crazy Pinked Haired Demon Girl!" one of them kept yelling as he ran past them.

"Crazy pinked haired demon girl?" X asked confused.

"You don't think?" Raven asked trailing off as they both looked down the aisle to where Jinx sat. With the pleasant smile and her upbeat humming she appeared more like a cute little 10 year old girl than a crazy demon.

"Maybe they were talking about someone else." X commented.

"Must have been." Raven agreed as they made their way back to their seats.

"We're back. Here's your drink Jinx." X said as he sat down and handed Jinx a large fountain drink.

"Thank you." Jinx cheerfully replied as she held the cup with both hands and took a sip form it. "SoooDa." She hypnotically chanted as she drank. The building lights began to dim signaling that the show would start soon.

* * *

Backstage a young woman with hair that seemed to be a blend of light blue and purple with eyes that shared a similar hue was yelling orders at numerous stage hands. Liavelt Von Neuestein AKA Ria for short. Ria, natural born leader and both friend and rival to Yuna. Her interest included sewing, tea, and oddly enough sharp shooting. She is also the stage manager for Yuna's concerts and right now she was very close to blowing her top. 

"Mai, I want you to pay attention this time. Your lighting cues were off in the last concert." Ria shouted to a well endowed woman with brown hair.

"Keep your panties on!" Mai yelled back. "Geez, you're really up tight today. Did someone put a bee in your undies or did someone refer to your space ship as a giant fish again?" She teased

"Please don't call my ship a fish." Ria said as she rubbed her forehead to keep the headache at bay.

"But it does look like a fish. Remin doesn't Ria's ship look like a giant fish?" Mai asked a green haired girl in a blue china dress who was rolling a rack of costumes passed them.

Remin looked at Ria. "She's right you know. It really does look like a fish."

"Ok, I get it my spaceship looks like a giant fish. Can we please stop talking about that now and get back to work? And has anyone see Yuna! She should have been here almost an hour ago."

"Space ship?" Ami asked with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know. I say these girls are crazy." Yumi rationalized as she sat down and kicked her feet on a table. "And why is Ria making such big deal. So Yuna's a little late. We do it all the time."

"You'll have to forgive Ria. Yuna is like a little sister to her and she gets worried when Yuna is late like this." A sweet but painfully slow voice said from behind the two rockers.

"Shiori-chan, hi." Ami exclaimed.

"Hello Ami-chan. Are you two ready for your performance? Your on in five." She informed the rockers in her slow tone of voice before she raced off to perform her other duties. For Shiori the term raced off meant run as fast as a turtle. If it wasn't for the blonde's unconditional kindness and innocence it was very likely people would get fed up with her slow response speed.

"Come on Ami. Just because we're an opening act doesn't mean we can't blow the roof off this place." Yumi said as she readied her guitar and headed towards stage.

* * *

It wasn't till almost an hour later when a lone black motorcycle pulled into the back of the venue. 

"I hope you're not too late." Khalid said as Yuna and Yuri climbed off the bike.

"It shouldn't be to bad but Ria going to be mad at me. Yuri can you do me a favor and take that sushi platter inside for Ami & Yumi." Yuna asked.

"Sure thing Yuna." Yuri said as she took off the blue helmet she was wearing. Under her left arm was a rather large tray of sushi. "But first." Yuri set the sushi platter down on the sidecar as she as she wrapped her arms around Khalid's neck in a tight hug. "Thank you for the food Khalid-kun. Next time we go out I want pork buns. So make sure to make plenty" She happily said as she planted a quick kiss on the apath's pale cheek.

Khalid blinked somewhat surprised. "What was that for?"

Yuri blushed. An action that was very out of character for her. "Because I've wanted to do that since that day I had late detention and you saved dinner for me." With that she ran inside the building through the backstage entrance without another word.

Yuna smile to herself. "I'm her best friend and she never once told me that she liked you." She said as she took off the black helmet she was wearing. "Anyway, thanks Khalid for a great day. It was really fun."

"No problem. We don't get to see each other that often anyway." An awkward silence fell upon the two as Khalid awaited Yuna to say whatever was clearly on her mind. "Is there something else?"

"Well I'm pretty nervous so I'm just going to stop thinking and do it." Yuna finally said with an assertive nod as she leaned in toward Khalid and kissed him on the lips. Khalid's lips were unnaturally cold, but she didn't care. It was her first kiss and she poured as much passion into that kiss as a young teenage girl in love could. It was her way of telling him her feelings even though she knew he would never return them.

Khalid responded to the kiss, but just barely. It was his way of letting her know that he accepted and respected her feeling even though he could take no part in them. To response to much was to misguide her. But to not respond at all would only lead to the impression that he cared not for her or her feelings and that would only serve to devastate her.

The fact that he responded to her made Yuna very happy. Though she knew it didn't really mean anything romantic. _"Just him being nice." _She thought as she broke the kiss off.

"And what was that for?" Khalid asked in a manner similar to how he asked Yuri.

"I just had a feeling this would be the only time I would ever get the chance to do that. That's all." She said as she hid her disappointment behind her usual upbeat grin.

"If you're ever in Jump City again drop me in a line."

"And you shouldn't be such a stranger and call more often." Yuna teased as she playfully shoved the black helmet back on Khalid.

Khalid shrugged. "Can't help being a stranger when you're strange."

"You really are weird." Yuna giggled as she waved goodbye and ran inside.

Khalid let out a sigh. "What is it about me that seems to attractive women?"

"_The secret to attracting many women is total indifference."_ An annoyingly knowing voice echoed in his head.

"_Don't tell me that stupid badger demon was right." _Khalid thought as he brought down the visor over his head and drove off.

* * *

"Yuna where have you been? We only got a little more then a half an hour before you're on." Ria yelled. As soon as she did Yuna found herself surrounded by a baker's dozen of her friends, including Ami and Yumi who were nearby eating on the sushi plate that was bought for them, and bombarded with questions about her date. No one seemed to care how close it was till show time. 

"Who is the guy? Do we know him?"

"Is he cute?"

"Do you think he's the 'one'?"

"Is he rich!" Mai asked. She received numerous stares from her friends for asking that question. "What? A girl has to have her standards you know?"

"Come down everyone. His name is Khalid and besides Yuri I don't think any of you have met him. He's very cute and yes Mai he is rich. I doubt we'll ever be more than friends though." Yuna explained answering each question one by one.

"Why not?"

"Do you have a picture? I want to know just how cute he is."

"Well we did take one picture." Yuna said as she took the picture from earlier out and handed to her friends. "Please be careful because it's the only one I have of us together."

"Wow, he really is cute."

"I'm jealous of his hair."

"He doesn't look very happy. What's up with that?"

"He looks down right pissed. What would you see in a guy like that? You're so upbeat."

Yuna gently took the picture back and stared at it with a weak smile. "Khalid is difficult like that. If you don't understand him and you're not careful it's really easy to end up hating him. But if you understand him and you're not careful it's really easy to fall in love with him. He's just one of those guys."

"If you like him so much why don't you just ask him out again?" This comment got roaring support from the many girls.

"Khalid is actually looking for his first girlfriend. He never told me the full story, but apparently there was an accident a long time ago and they got separated. He's been looking for her ever since. I just hope that girl knows how important she is to him." Yuna explained.

Near by out of sight of all eyes a young girl wearing an old feudal style white kimono stood listening silently. Her pale skin matching her snow white hair from which two white plumeria flowers rested in. She felt a warm liquid graze down her cheek. She dabbed at it with her finger and observed it.

"_A tear? Humans shed tears when they are sad." _She felt another warm drop slide down her cheek which she dabbed at again. "I'm I sad?" she asked herself in a voice so low it couldn't even be considered a whisper.

No one answered her.

End Chapter 14

* * *

Rant Rant Rant: 

Mai and Remin refer to Ria's starship as looking like a giant fish. This is a movie reference to the Galaxy Fraulein Yuna OVA episode 2 I think where Ria and Yuri go to rescue Yuna and Yuri compares Ria's ship to a giant ugly fish. It was cute.

Yuri asked Khalid to have pork buns ready next time. For those that don't know pork buns are yeast buns filled with… you guessed it pork. They're good.

Yuna and Yuri develop feelings for Khalid in the yet to be written story Love Hina crossover story where… you guessed it… Khalid becomes the manager for the Hina inn. This story is the sequel to my again unwritten in development story Love Hina: Second Chance, First Try.

Yuri refers to Khalid as Khalid-kun. For those who don't know kun is an affectionate Japanese suffix used mostly in reference to a young man. Yuri uses it to further show that she has a crush on Khalid after she kisses him.

For Inuyasha fans you may notice a similarity between the line _"The secret to attracting many women is total indifference." _and what a certain badger demon by the name of Hachi once told Miroku. Khalid is referring to that exact same badger. This is the one and only continuous joke in Khalid's life. Since his life is built around apathy and indifference Khalid finds himself the target of many young and some not so young women's affection. He never seems to care for it though. Since he knew Yuna though he just didn't want to hurt her feelings. Go figure.

Besides Yuna's performance next chapter this will be the last major appearance of Yuna and her crew till I start the second season of TTX. It is a tribute to one of my first animes that I bought with my own money when I was a kid. Not that I'm old not. Just not as young. Please people go out and check out this underrated anime. Download it or bum it off a friend. It's actually pretty decent and ultra cute. Once you've seen it write lots and lots of fanfics about it and let me know. Not many GFY fanfics out there.

And yes, TTX will consist of two seasons and 3 side stories including a Danny Phantom and Ben 10 crossover. I told you I had a habit of writing huge story lines.


	16. History and the Beastboy?

Hello I bring you a gift of an update. Despite my hectic and unappealing life which I bear little to any love for I have forced this chapter into production. This chapter was going to be longer though. I acutally spent a whole day, no joke, of considering postponing this release so I could finish the rest. With some help from a friend I've decided to split my chapters again. The next chapter will focus heavily on the little love triangle of X/Raven/Jinx. I'm just sorry it too me so long to update. You have to understand I may love romance stories, but it's actually very hard for me to write things that are solely centered on romance. Anyway, enough talking on me. Please enjoy the fruits of my pain.

* * *

Teen Titans X

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 15: History and the Beastboy??

Crystal Saratein, or _Cristal _as she preferred to be called, was a young woman who was no stranger to the lifestyle of be pampered. Born with golden hair, a stunning bust, and the ability to act "ditsy" at the blink of an eye she was the ideal "Trophy Girlfriend". In fact she was what some people called a "Gold Digger". She preferred the term, "Professional Girlfriend".

Yet despite all the money that was thrown at her feet she was rather bitter, unhappy and just plain bored. She was still a very young girl and had quite the wild side; A side that was often neglected by the older men who went out with her. They were all so serious and concerned with their appearance. They were really no fun whatsoever. She so desperately craved some excitement. The smallest change of pace would be enough. She let out an unnecessary loud sigh of frustration as she filled the gas tank of her newest import car bought as a gift from her newest boyfriend.

In fact she almost completely disregarded the white Vespa that drove into the lane next to hers. As she watched the driver hop off and begin filling his tank she couldn't help but notice something strange about him. He wore a black and purple jumpsuit and a white scarf that looked very cheesy and cliché on him. The over sized goggles and white crash helmet were far from fashionable too. He also appeared sick cause from what she could see his skin looked green.

The green driver noticed her stares. He removed his goggles and helmet as he flashed her a rather dashing smile as he gave her a wink. "What's up baby?" He slyly said.

Crystal's first reaction was to laugh. When you're completely green pick lines seem to lose their effect. She held in her laugh as she looked at the young man. "You look familiar." She said.

The green young man leaned against the gas pump as he ran a hand through his hair trying to look cool. "Yeah, us superheroes get that a lot."

Realization suddenly hit the blond girl as she looked in surprise. "You're Beast Boy of the Teen Titans aren't you."

"Thus my fame precedes me." Beast Boy said as he looked at his nails nonchalantly.

Crystal smiled. _"This could be just the thing to give my life a bit of excitement."_ She thought as she walked over to Beast Boy. "Oh Beast Boy I have this terrible problem and I don't know who else to turn too, but I'm sure a strong and handsome superhero like you can help me." She said in an over dramatic fashion.

"We're here to serve and protect dear lady." Beast Boy said flashing a confident smile.

Crystal came closer to Beast Boy as she thrust her chest in front of the young hero. "I'm so afraid recently. It's so bad I can't even go to sleep, but I'm sure if a strong guy like you were to come to my place and stay with me all night I would feel so much safer." She said suggestively.

"Really?" Beast Boy said nervously as sweat began to drip down his forehead. His little game of flirt had just developed into something a bit more than he really wanted. He slowly took a few steps back as the young woman followed him. "Are you sure it has to be me cause us superheroes have really busy schedules."

She nodded. "Only someone with your skills can help me." She whispered in Beast Boy's ears in a sultry tone.

The sound of a door opening brought the two's attention onto a young man with long white hair and a black coat who exited out of the small convenient store. A brown paper bag was held under his arm.

"And next time bring ID!" Yelled the store clerk from through the open door before it closed.

"Whatever." Khalid said in his unmoving tone. He walked over to his black motorcycle and put the brown bag in the sidecar.

"Khalid!" Beast Boy shouted in a desperate attempt to get his teammate's attention.

Khalid turned towards the voice spotting the green prankster. Figuring it may seem rude if he ignored him and drove off the apath quietly approached his teammate.

"_Oh he has a friend and a cute one too. If I play my cards right this could be a fun filled night." _Crystal thought.

"Khalid, I bet you're here to tell me about a super secret Teen Titan mission, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, not…." Khalid began before he was interrupted.

"I bet the team needs me back at the tower right now, huh?"

"Not that I can…"

"Good we should head back this instant. Can't let the world be destroy while we waste time here." Beast Boy said hastily as he quickly paid for the gas via card and hopped on his scooter. "Nice to met you young lady, but the life of a hero is a lonely one. Come on Khalid." He said before driving off.

"Oh and what about you?" Crystal said as she ran her hands over Khalid's chest. "You wouldn't abandon a girl in her time of need would you?"

"Don't touch me." The immortal said as he went back to his own bike and drove off.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "There goes the chance of a lifetime."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jumpcity Concert Hall the lights had dimmed as the crowd grew silent in anticipation for the main and final performance.

"Ladies and Gentleman," the announcer's voice boomed over the intercom, "You know her know her. You love her. Please put your hands together for the one and only Yuna Kagurazaka!"

Several spotlights shined down on the stage revealing the young teen-idol as she slowly rose out of an elevator door on stage. She wore a bright lime-green and pink outfit with an almost ridiculous sized pink ribbon tied in her head. On any normal person the outfit would seem absurd and impractical, but Yuna wore it with cute perfection that no one else could pull off. Her bright smile and welcoming green eyes glistened on the overhanging monitors giving the whole stadium a relaxed feeling.

"Hello all my fans!" Yuna greeted cheerfully into her microphone. "I didn't expect such a large turnout. I'm so happy! So I'd like to thank you all for coming today and without further ado lets get started!" She cheered as scores of blue, pink, and green lasers and fireworks went off around her. Cheers of support ran through the crowd choosing to only grow silent as the music finally began.

* * *

"I don't get it." Khalid said more to himself then to his green companion as he paid the oily teenager at the counter who merely stared in disbelief at his latest customers.

"Whats there to not get?" Beastboy asked exasperated with his unfeeling teammate as he picked up the half-dozen pizza boxes at the counter.

Khalid tilted his head up in thought as he was prone to do. "But I thought you wanted attention from women."

"Well I do, but I just..." He froze unsure how to answer, "I just don't think I'm ready for any kind of major relationship yet." The changeling said with a sadden tone.

"Why is that?" Khalid asked with what seemed like negligible interest.

Hidden behind the pizza boxes Beastboy smiled half-heartily. He knew Khalid didn't mean to not seem to care. It was just one of those things that was out of his control, but at least the apath was seemingly making an effort by asking why. Usually he wouldn't even bother asking such things. "Well you are the newest member of the team. I guess you really wouldn't know about what happened in the team's past huh?"

"And will you regale me with the tales tonight?"

"Only if you're actually interested." Beastboy pointed out as he placed the many pizzas in Khalid's sidecar.

"Maybe I am." the pale immortal said. His answer cryptically hanging in between yes and no.

"You're a weird guy, you know." Beastboy said with a laugh.

"THEIF!!" A shrilled voice from nearby screeched as a young man in a brown shirt and pants holding a purse turned the corner and unknowingly ran towards the two heroes.

Khalid instinctively shot his arm out catching the would-be criminal and placing him in a one-handed headlock against his chest. "Well I guess that would depend on your definition of weird." Khalid said not missing a beat with the conversation as his hand flicked with a shine of blue and yellow light revealing a knife. "From my view point you're the weird one." He said as he brought the blade to the criminals neck and prepared to deliver the coup de grace.

"Khalid stop!" Beastboy shouted as he held Khalid's arm back.

The former demon gave the youngster a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! You were about to off that guy and you have the nerve to ask what's wrong! What the hell did Red X tell you about killing criminals off?" Beastboy shouted.

Khalid was quiet for a second as he observed his situation. The knife in hand and his would be victim in arm. With a sudden burst of realization, like a child who had just figured out the answer to a puzzle, his hand flipped back. The knife vanishing with the same light that it revealed it's self in. "My apologies. It more of a conditioned response then anything else." He clarified as he head-butted the thief knocking him out.

"Where the hell did you learn a reaction like that?!" Beastboy shouted once more.

"Ottoman Empire 1657 I think."

Beastboy blinked in confusion. "I'm not too familiar with history."

"Then don't ask me about my life. It's nothing but a history lesson."

"You know Khalid sometimes I think you're way to hardcore to be described as hardcore." The apath merely shrugged at this comment not sure how to take it. "Let me just take this bag to it's rightful owner and we can be on our way."

"Here's a better idea." Khalid said as he mounted his bike and revved the engine. "Why don't I be on my way and you can catch up to me when you're done? This night life stuff is just way to boring for me." He said as he drove off towards the tower without even waiting for Beastboy's answer.

The green teenager shrugged in defeat. "Well at least he told me what he was going to do this time."

* * *

Cheers and applause ran through the stadium as hoards of fans took to their feet in support of the teen-idol Yuna. "Thank you so much." She said with a modest smile as she attempted to clam the crowd down. "As many of you already know the show will be ending soon." A series of groans of disapproval echoed in the darkened dome. "I know. I know. I don't want it to end either. You all have been such a great audience and have made my first concert here in America a memorable one. But before I go I want to sing one last song for you first. A special song. A song that I don't sing that often at concerts. A song that I want to dedicate to a very special friend out there tonight. Even though they can't be here tonight I know this song will reach their heart and the hearts of all you star-crossed lovers out there. Remember that when you look at the full moon and think of that special someone that very same person is looking at that very same beautiful moon and thinking of you."

As she spoke a very soft and slow melody played as all the lights turned off. Finally a single spotlight shined on Yuna as she looked at the audience with a dream like and hopeful gaze. "Aoi tuski ga shizuka ni watashi o terasu..." She began, "Yofuke ni mitsume au koibi to mitai ne."

"I'm sure this is a beautiful and meaningful song, but it would help if I could understand a word she said first." Raven quietly commented to X.

"Hmm my Japanese is pretty rusty, but I think I can give you a rough translation. Hmm that first part means 'Blue moon shining on me quietly, just like lovers who look at each other in the midnight.'" X was silent as he listened to the next line.

"'Say, tell me, oh twinkling stars up in the night sky. I want to tell him that I wanna be his lover' or is that sweetheart? Running through the ever expanding constellations of the galaxy. I want to hold tight, right now. I think this is a love song." He continued.

"And?" Raven asked urging him to continue.

"Oh I think this next part goes 'My eyes have traveled so far away but I'm alone by myself tonight, so to the shadow of the moon I whisper Good night' I think thats right. It seems to go on like that. I can't keep up either."

Raven sighed a bit in disappointment. "To bad. It sounds nice at least."

"Yeah it does." X admitted with a small grin.

"I've heard live recordings of her singing this song at three different concerts and I've never heard her sing it this passionately. You can really hear her feelings being poured into it." Jinx critiqued. "It's beautiful."

The three heroes watched and listened to the rest of the song in silence. "Watashi no tsukikage de oyasumi." Yuna sang as she bowed deeply towards the audience. The spotlight on her finally vanishing from sight and Yuna vanishing with it.

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Khalid covered his nose and mouth. "Excuse me. That was unexpected I must admit." He stood up and washed his hands at the kitchen sink. Beastboy watching him from his spot at the sofa in the commons room.

"Since when did you get sick?"

"I don't. I think someone was talking about me though."

"Since when were you a psychic?"

"I'm not. It's just a feeling." Khalid retorted.

"Well did they say something good or bad about you?"

Khalid shrugged. "No clue to be honest." He said as he took a seat across from Beastboy and pulled a slice of pizza out of the box.

"You know Khalid I don't see you eat that often." Beastboy commented in between bites and gulps.

"Thats probably because I don't need to. Strangely enough I still have to breath."

"Yeah that is weird. At least we know you're not like a brain-eating zombie or something."

"Of course we can't have zombies around. Bloody annoying creatures at that."

Beastboy paled at hearing this. "You mean zombies are real?"

Khalid eyed him in disbelief. "You've fought super-powered villains, giant robots and aliens and you don't believe in zombies? Boy talk about seeing only one side of the coin. Oh well. I guess it's only human."

"No, I've always thought they existed. I've just never seen one is all."

"Pray that you don't. They smell bad. I'm surprised you didn't know though. Especially with Raven being a half-demon and all." The immortal said as he took a swig from an undisclosed bottle.

Beastboy eye him suspiciously. "How did you know she was part demon?"

Khalid rubbed his chin in thought unsure how to answer. "She smells like one to put it simply."

"No she doesn't. Raven smells of old books, candle smoke, and jasmine."

Now it was Khalid's turn to eye his team-mate suspicious. "How do you know that?"

"Hello Beastboy here! I have heighten senses even when I'm not an animal. What's your excuse."

"I've met a lot of demons in my life time. Let's just leave it at that." He said waving a knowing finger at the youngster. "So who else can you smell with that nose of your's?"

"I recognize the smell of anyone here in the tower basically." He said proudly at the acknowledgment of one of his less known talents.

"Cyborg?"

"Motor oil, that sterile smell you get from new vacuumed seal computer equipment, and pine."

"Pine?"

"Yeah, he likes the old school smell of pine. Especially in cars."

"Oh, how about Jinx."

"Vague smell of make-up; Mainly blush, Pencil shavings; I still can't place that one, and rose; probably from her perfume and shampoo."

"X?"

"Sweat; for obvious reasons, rubber; I think its from the suit, and normal guy deteriorates and such; nothing that stands out though."

"Me?" Khalid finally asked with a raised brow.

Beastboy's eyes cast downward. His pride slowly fading. "Grave soil, blood and death. Mainly blood." He mumbled.

"Guess the smell hasn't changed in 400 years."

"You knew?"

"I was told once a long time ago."

"How many people... you know." He made a cutting motion across his neck.

"Do you really want to know Beastboy? I assure you its a very large number and after so many years you can only keep track of so much."

"I guess not." Beastboy said as he paled a bit at the thought of killing someone. "Anyway, changing the subject a bit. You said you were in Ottoman earlier. What's that?"

A mushroom piece sailed across the room and smacked Beastboy on the forehead. "That's why kids like you should attend school. The Ottoman Empire was an empire wedged right in between Europe and the Persian Empire. One of it's most notable characteristics was it's ability to blend the cultures of it's neighbors. When I arrived there in 1662 it was very well at the height of its expansion ranging from the city of Budapest to the Caspian Sea and Persian gulf and bordering the Red and Mediterranean sea. Quite a sight to be honest. To bad it was in decline when I arrived there."

Beastboy just stared. "Huh?"

"Let's see." Khalid pulled a fresh pizza box and opened it and quickly examined its contents. "If this pizza Europe, the Middle east, Russia and North Africa the Ottoman Empire would expand from this mushroom, to this pit of cheese, to this olive right here, around this burn spot, along the pizza cute and finally to this strip of bell-pepper which represents the southern coast of the Mediterranean. Understand?"

"I think I do. Holyshit, did I just learn something?!" The teenager asked in shocked doubt.

"I think you did." Khalid assured.

"But I thought you lived in Japan." Beastboy questioned.

"I did, but only for 100 years or so. I left in 1640. Can't expect me to spend 400 years in the same place."

"Oh so where did you go."

"The only place I really could go, China. Only spent a few years there. It was pretty hectic. Some dynasty fell a fell years later. Think it was Ming. Got a job as a guard for a trader. Found my way to Persia like that. They had a hard time pronouncing my full Japanese name so someone just decided to go me Khalid. I liked it and I kept it since then. Went to Ottoman shortly afterwards. Fought in the war. Left to Russia in 84. Joined the military there. Took part in the Persia invasion ironically. After that it's pretty boring till the French revolution. Sure you don't want to hear the details. History is boring." Khalid explained.

"Dude it's just weird hearing you talk about this stuff. It's like you're part of the history books. It's crazy."

"There's plenty of things that didn't reach the books I assure you."

"Oh like what?"

"Like the unification of the demon eastern and western lands which led to Japan having the first unified demon council and the Hunter's War shortly afterwards, marriages proposals. Basically a lot of shit you wouldn't believe happened."

"Marriage proposals?! You?!" Beastboy exclaimed in skepticism.

"I told you there were a lot of things that you wouldn't believe."

"I'm talking to a guy who is over 400 years old and can't die. That sounds unbelievable enough."Beastboy said with a laugh.

"And I'm talking to a 13-year old kid who's green and can turn into animals. I think I have the weirder of the situations."

"I guess it does sound weird when you put it like that."

"And what about you Beastboy?" Khalid inquired. "You've asked me a lot of questions yet you still haven't told me why you're so hesitate to enter a relationship. It thought you were going to bore me to death with stories and here we are and yet I'm the only one talking."

A nervous laugh escaped Beastboy's mouth. "Sorry about that. I just still feel really uncomfortable talking about it I guess."

"Hmm what I can understand the feeling I guess." Khalid said as he poured a clear liquid into a cup and handed it to Beastboy. "Try this. It may make it easier for you to talk."

Beastboy stared at the drink with uncertainty. It was apparently the same thing Khalid was drinking, but Beastboy still didn't know what that was. Still placing fate and trust in his teammate Beastboy downed the drink without question. At first he didn't taste anything, but a second later it hit him. A strong burning sensation in his mouth as the drink flowed into his stomach causing him to flush a bright red.

"This stuff is strong." He said with a small hiccup and a glazed expression.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Kind of relaxed and happy. Like hehe happy." He answered with a silly grin.

Khalid poured Beastboy a second cup as he poured the drink into another cup for himself. "So why don't you tell me what's bothering you. I'm sure you'll feel better." He said as he took another bite from his pizza slice.

Beastboy took a deep breath and slowly released it. His face burning a brighter red with every sip of the unknown drink he took. "Well do you know who Slade is?"

"I read a profile log in the Titans database, but not much outside of that." Khalid said calmly with closed eyes.

"Well you see there was this girl. She was really pretty and funny. She wasn't evil or anything. She just had a lot of problems."Beastboy continued in a dishearten tone.

"What was her name?" Khalid asked as he looked out the window not bothering to keep eye contact.

Beastboy wasn't sure if Khalid cared, but judging from what he knew of his personality he didn't. Yet here he was. With the guy who apparently didn't care who just happened to be the only one willing to listen to him. It didn't matter to Beastboy. He didn't care if Khalid didn't care. All that mattered was that he was willing to listen and that seemed to be all Beastboy wanted right now.

"Terra..."

End Chapter 15

* * *

Rant:

Thanks to "Laurence's Anime/Manga Page" for lyrics to the song "Sleep Under the Moonlight" I believe there's a rule in place that pervents me from putting links in my stories. Doesn't matter I guess. For the curious of heart a standerd search on Google for "Galaxy Fraulein Yuna" will bring it up as the second search result or you can simply ask me for the link. It's an old site that hasn't been updated in years, but the information is still very accurate, bumping a small image gallery, profile page, and full downloads of the anime themes with lyrics.

You'll notice that X's translations are slightly off. Like he said. He's rusty.

I always felt that Beastboy had more character flaws then perks and that spending all that time as animals would allow him to notice a few things that other people usually wouldn't.

A few extra details about Khalid's timeline:

The Ming Dynasty fell in 1644.

The war he refers to while in the Ottoman Empire was the last Turkish War from 1667-1683.

Russia invaded Persia in 1722

Thanks to Wikipedia, Fact Monster, and some other site that I can't seem to find anymore.


End file.
